Arranged Marriage
by BrokenNintendo
Summary: AU. Bob blackmails Miles and Stella into betrothing his daughter Helga to their son Arnold, to be married at sixteen. Even upon falling in love, everything goes awry and nothing goes the way it should the first or the second time around.
1. Blackmail

**Broken Rose here! We're now going on to a new expedition into the jungle where danger larks in every…oh wait….wrong story… XD Fluff, romance, Aww moments and...well...just read it! Lol!**

**NintendoGal here! :D What's up? Well today we have a different but just as cool treat for you. Arnold and Helga being BETROTHED! OH MY! What will come about? O.O Read and find out!**

**We do not own the characters. This is just fanfiction.**

**Enjoy the latest BrokenNintendo Production! Chapter Two will be out next week.**

**XXXX**

In his office at Hillwood University downtown, Miles Shortman, a renowned Anthropologist and worldwide explorer alongside his wife, was a professor there at the University teaching Anthropology, was having a strange meeting with one of his business rivals, Big Bob Pataki. Next to Miles stood his wife.

Miles was as civil as can be with the Patakis, but sometimes, even he had a hard time biting his tongue, as did his wife, Stella.

"All right Bob, what is it you wanted to see me about?" He asked the man who stood at the other side of his desk.

Big Bob, a tall giant business man, slick grey hair to the side, standing a bit taller than the man in front of him; one black thick eyebrow, a frown on his face, his frame was bulky. The man's body language spoke in volumes: Strong, Prideful, ignorant and arrogant and stubborn. He looked like the kind of man who always got what he wanted no matter what; this had made Miles all the more worried.

"Miles." he shook the man's hand firmly before pulling away and gave his wife a quick nod. "I must discuss some important business with you."

Feeling nervous inside, Miles did his best to hide it and faced the businessman across his desk with confident and curious eyes. "What do you want to discuss?" He cast a quick glance toward Stella, who was watching Big Bob intently as possible as she kept her composure.

"May I?" he gestures to the chair, Miles nods and both men sit down and regarded each other. Bob smiles as his eyes lands on a picture on top of Miles' desk. "Your son, Alfred?"

"Arnold." Stella corrected him, trying to keep the edge out of her voice.

"Arnold right, right" He pulled out his cigar, lighting it and taking a deep inhale. He opens his mouth and let out the smoke, leaning downward and giving Miles a smirk. "Let's get down to brass facts your son Archie…is how old now?"

"He's nine years old, Bob." Miles answered.

"You know my younger daughter is about the same age as your son." He took another puff before leaning back in his seat. "It's why I decided that your son will be engaged to my Helga."

Miles and Stella's jaws both dropped and their eyes widened at once that the timing was almost comical. They had not expected such a proposition, especially from Big Bob Pataki of all people. His daughter, Helga, though they had only seen her a few times, had never met their son Arnold.

"Mr. Pataki,." Stella said very seriously. "Exactly what brought this on, and why do you want to put our children through an arranged marriage?"

"I need my brat of a child to disappear forever; she is an abomination that has been a sore in my thigh since her mother had her. My Olga has been the only child I hold great respect and honor for. I can't put her in foster care otherwise I'd lose my image. We wouldn't want that would we?" He lean forward and grab the picture of the little football headed boy, his chubby face and long blonde hair blowing in the wind, he held a pail and shovel, behind him was the most beautiful sand castle, he had won the contest and was wearing a huge smile. "This little... proposition is non-negotiable, Miles." He turns to give Stella a look "Stella." Turning back and hitting the butt of his cigar, making the ashes fall on the carpet. "My Helga needs to be gone from my life so I'm using your son as the excuse. The rules are simple, no one must know they are betroth, they will be married at the age of sixteen, I will give my consent to get rid of her."

"Why should we heed your demands?"

"Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, watch it bucko, you wouldn't want me to destroy your old man's boarding house, would you?" He smirked seeing their faces whiten. "Remember you may be rich but that stubborn old coot and his old lady would never move from their home. I own that home." He opens his jacket to obtain a folded paper; showing them the deed that he own the entire block.

Unable to formulate a simple sentence, Miles read the deed over, proving very much indeed that Big Bob Pataki did own the entire block. Stella read it over his shoulder, her lips parted slightly as she read the documentation excerpts to herself. Her hand came to her husband's shoulder then, shaking a bit. He looked at her then with a worried glance, realizing now that they were being blackmailed. No bullshit was thrown in, just the pure honest truth, the whole ugly truth with no care behind it. They could not believe that Big Bob's own youngest daughter, through no fault of her own, was being put through this blasphemy.

And they knew that if they refused, or even went to court, it would only end up in disaster.

"I can get rid of them so fast, all I have to do is punch a few numbers on my cell phone and your parents home is gone, of course I can go much further and send them both into the funny farm. The choice is always yours" He put back the contract and took out another one laying it on Miles' desk. "Just sign this document and you won't have to worry about them." He lean back in his chair. "See, I can be a nice guy"

Now looking at the contract, again Miles and Stella exchanged glances, worried and sorrowful. Blackmailed or not, they had to protect their family. His hand shaking, Miles took his pen, muttered a soft apology toward his son, despite that he wasn't present, and then gingerly signed his name on the dotted line.

Flicking his cigar, ashes coated more onto the carpet. He gave them both a smile "That wasn't hard, was it?" He still had the picture of their son on his lap, taking the contract from them and putting it back into his business suit. With his Cigar he burn two holes into the picture of their son. He lift the picture up looking through it. Arnold's eyes were burnt from the cigar, Bob look at the Shortman behind the photo, his eyes replacing Arnolds. "You act as if I said something about wacking your family or something, this isn't all that bad. Your son gets to married a woman and I save my own image for the public...everybody's happy"

Stella's lips drew back into a thin, angry line, and her eyes narrowed. But Miles placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her from lashing out, which by God he wanted to do too, but there was nothing more they could do about this.

"Is there anything else, Bob?" Miles asked, a light edge in his voice.

"Heh, of course."

Stella clenched her fists, and again Miles touched her hand to calm her down. She did, and looked at the business man with stern, serious eyes.

"Then get to the point and tell us what else there is to discuss, Mr. Pataki. Miles has to teach a class in less than an hour." She said.

He turns his eyes towards Stella then back at Miles. "You picked a strong woman Miles however she isn't bright is she? I could cut her tongue off for being such a hellcat." He finally gave the last puff and put on his cigar by using the arm of the chair, burning a hole on the fabric. "The little brats need to get to know each other at least so the public can believe that they knew each other for years and accept the whole sudden marriage. Every summer I will drop off my brat to spend the entire three months with you until she marries Alfredo."

"Arnold." Stella hissed.

Bob shrugged. "Whatever."

"Bob...no, Mr. Pataki, I would appreciate that you wouldn't speak about my wife like that. But I guess you can't understand how hard this is for us, and how Arnold will feel." Miles said seriously. "But...for once I can agree to that, it would be better for our kids to get to know each other before getting married."

Stella nodded reluctantly. "All right, we'll have her over for the summer."

She and Miles exchanged glances once more and nodded with a silent promise to one another before turning their attention back to Big Bob.

"Good" he stood up brushing his suit. "It was a pleasure to meet you Stella, I am so sorry for whatever I said to irk you the wrong way" of course he said it more of a mockery then a real apology.

"Miles." he nods his head before exiting the office.

As soon as he was gone, Stella pounded her fist onto the desk. "That...that miserable bastard! Putting his own daughter through an arranged marriage, blackmailing our family, putting OUR son through an arranged marriage also...just to protect his image? This is mutiny! Illegal in all fifty states!"

"Now, Now Stella let's be grateful he's not out trying to hurt our son. Besides he did say for them to be married but once the public is gone they can always get a divorce couldn't they?"

Stella thought about that, considering what he was saying. It was really just meant to be a public show. Arnold and Helga get married, everyone knows of it, and then when it all dies down, they divorce and go their separate ways. It sounded like a good plan, and would work better, and Big Bob would likely not care about what Helga does after the arrangement was complete.

"...You're right Miles, I think that might be our best solution. There is the off-chance they could fall in love..." Her voice trailed off.

"And what would be so wrong about that? it's not the girl's fault her father is an As-" The secretary buzzed his phone. "Professor Shortman, you're going to be late and make sure not to forget your planner."

"Thanks, Maggie." he hung up the phone and sighed.

"I'd better get going too." Stella said, taking her purse. "We'll tell Arnold and Phil and Gertie about this tonight, okay?"

"Yes" he embraced her and placed kisses on the top of her head. "Don't worry, things will get better." he leaned down and gave her a tender kiss, reminding her of the love she held for the man before her.

Stella felt relaxed and warm inside as she kissed him back, placing her hands on his strong shoulders. "I believe you, Miles." She murmured upon pulling back.

"We'll do what we can to make the best of this. Besides...I think little Helga Pataki could use a caring family to lean on."

"Let's hope she isn't like her father."

XXXXXXXX

"I don't want to get married, Bob! Criminy, I'm only nine years old, and I don't need some stupid boy to marry one day! I'll bet he's ugly as heck and wants me for my money!" Helga Pataki yelled in the backseat of the limo.

"PIPE DOWN BACK THERE!" Bob roared, feeling another headache coming on. "You're marrying him and that's final!"

"And I say no way José!" Helga shot back. "I'm not marrying some desperate shrimp! Forget it! NO! I refuse to succumb to this blasphemous mutiny!"

"Hey...where did you learn those big words?" feeling confused since he recalls her being a nine year old. Don't nine year-olds think about stuff like toys and barbies?"

"Well gee, I don't know, BOB, but I happen to go to school and oh yes, have private tutors, HELLO?"

"Hey don't take that tone with me girl, I'm the boss and whatever I say goes...GOT IT?"

"Whatever, Bob." Helga crossed her arms over her chest and stared grumpily out the window. This was not turning out so well.

Helga was a pretty temperamental, loud and brash young girl. She had blonde hair often done in pigtails, blue eyes, and wore her usual attire consisting of a pink sleeveless dress worn over a white t-shirt, white shoes, and a pink bow perched on top of her head.

"Now, there's the house."

Helga raise her eyebrow up "Um...Bob, if this is the little Shrimps house then why did we take a limo?"

Bob turned around. "Because we had to get there somehow girl, use your noggin"

"But he lives a block away"

"Just mind your own P's and Q's missy, now let's go"

"Whatever." Helga rolled her eyes and got out of the limo with her father. She looked up at the Sunset Arms boarding house with curiosity and mild disdain, just as she was taught.

XXXXXX

"Mom...do you think, um..." Arnold was feeling quite nervous, his hands were shaking as he tried to put on his tie. His mom just giggled and helped him. "Why do I have to dress up and what if she doesn't like me." he sighed. "I really don't want to be engage to someone I hardly know"

"That's exactly why we're meeting her today, and spending the summers with us until you two get married." Stella explained, correctly tying his tie. "I know it won't be easy honey, but just be nice and mind your manners, you should be fine."

He gave his mother a nervous smile. _Gosh I really hope she likes me._ He felt so nervous he felt like going to the bathroom, his stomach had bubbles and he felt a bit faint. _I don't want to do this but my parents knows what's best for me so maybe I should just try to be friends with her._

"There you go." Stella groomed him a bit, fixing his uncooperative hair, brushing dust off him, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "You're going to be fine, Arnold. Don't worry."

"Thanks mom, I really hope...I make a good impression" he blushed while saying that, feeling a bit shy talking to his mother about...well this.

"She'd have to be crazy not to like you." Stella winked, and stood up. "C'mon, let's go downstairs and get ready to meet them."

"Yes mom." he put his sweaty hands inside of his jacket pockets. _I wonder what's she like._

XXXXXX

Downstairs, Miles opened the door to Big Bob, and his youngest daughter, Helga.

"Mr. Pataki...and Helga. Come on inside." Miles stepped aside to let them in.

He looked up to see Stella coming downstairs, followed by a shy and very nervous Arnold.

The two kid's eyes met, Emerald vs Sapphire. Both held their breathes as they stood their froozen. the mood was broke when Big Bob spoke. "Well Girl, go say hi" it was a direct demand.

"_Yes_, Bob." Helga sighed, and turned her attention back to the boy before her.

She wasn't normally into crushing on boys...but wow, he was so cute. Not that she was ready to loudly admit it of course, her pride didn't allow it. But she studied him, surprised at his football-shaped head. But in honesty, she found it to add to his charm, it suited him. Sure his hair was stuck up and pointing in all directions, but she kind of liked it that way. She wondered if it was stiff as it looked. The boy looked shy and nervous, and his green eyes glimmered with patience, warmth, and yet anxiety and shyness. His eyes were nice...

Helga shook her head again, and extended her hand. "Hi."

Feeling butterflies in his stomach, he took a hold of her hand, bent down and kissed it. "Hello Miss Pataki" with pinkish cheeks at is own actions that her mother told him to do as soon as he met the girl he'd be engaged to.

Helga's eyes widened and she found her cheeks getting hot. Was she blushing? Patakis don't blush! "Er...y-yeah...J-Just Helga is fine...Arnold." She spoke his name with uncertainty, like she didn't even know what to say of it.

"It's nice to meet you, Helga." Stella chimed in sweetly. "I'm Stella, Arnold's mom, and this is my husband Miles."

"Nice meeting you, Helga." Miles gave a smile.

"Um...nice meeting you guys too." She said nervously.

"Here's your stupid heavy bags, what did you pack rocks?" He drop the bags down not caring what he might have broken.

Helga let out a growl of annoyance, grabbing for one of her bags, only for it to be taken by Miles.

"I'll take them to your room, kiddo." Miles offered.

"Uh...yeah, sure." Helga said, looking away, and by that she was looking back at Arnold.

There was something about him...sure, he was cute and had a strange appearance, but why couldn't she tear her eyes away?

When he looked back at her, she immediately averted her gaze, blushing. _She looks so pretty when she blushes._ His eyes downcast to the floor, cheeks heated, rubbing the back of his neck not knowing what to do. His mother had nudge him from behind and that's when he remembers. "Um...Helga would you like to see the room your going to sleep in?"

_Play it cool Helga. He's just a boy. ...The boy you're going to marry one day. Yeesh, talk about awkward._ "Yeah sure, lead the way." She said finally.

He lead her upstairs to her room leaving Bob to talk to The Shortmans.

"I'll be back in three months" he handed them his business card. "Call me if anything." with that he turn and shut the door.

"Doesn't even say goodbye." Stella sighed. "Whatever, the less we see of him, the better, anyway."

"I have a feeling he might not come back in three months. That poor girl." Miles shook his head sadly.

XXXXXXX

Upstairs, after having shown her her room, he brought her to his room. Arnold press a button on his remote, the couch popped out. the stereo started to play some Jazz music. "So this is my room."

_Whoa...this shrimp is loaded!_ Helga thought in amazement, taking in his room. It was really cool, with a skylight for a ceiling, a high-tech sound system, and a couch that flipped in and out of the wall. _That's so cool._

"Mm, not bad at all. Interesting." Helga said nonchalantly.

"Thanks a lot. So how does your room look like?" he ask sitting on the couch.

"Back at our mansion? Eh, you know. It's not much. Fancy wallpaper, big fluffy bed, some high tech stuff, toys, books... Ya know, it's where I spend most of my time." Shrugged Helga.

"Oh, I don't have much here because I don't like to buy a lot of things, I guess it's because I'm simple"

She looked around his room again and shrugged. "Simple for a boy who's almost as loaded as me. But I digress. Where do you go to school, anyway?"

"P.S. 118, where do you go?"

"Some private school downtown. And I have private tutors too."

"Gosh Helga, that sounds really cool. I go to a public school because it's the same school my father went to."

"Whatever floats your boat, I guess. And it's okay, but man, the constant lessons on how to act like a 'lady' are really redundant and stupid. If I wanted to sit like I was a stick and walk around like I had books on top of my head, I'd have to be my sister Olga..."

"Why do you have to learn that?"

"My private school is an all-girls school and I swear are trapped in the Middle Ages, thinking we're proper ladies of high society, or Princesses. There are extra classes where we gotta learn all the manners being a lady. It's stupid. What happened to just being yourself? Oh wait, a lady being a free-thinker? Unheard of!"

"Wow, Helga that sounds so terrible, I like the fact that you're such a witty and smart girl. Your so...so...sophisticated, brilliant and witty." he felt himself blush more. _I never met anyone like her, oh sure there are many pretty girls but there's something about her that makes me want to get to know her better._

Helga's eyes widened and she blushed considerably. "Um...well...thanks, Football Head. That's uh...nice."_ He just complimented me... No one's ever done that before... What's going on? Why is my heart pounding like this?_

"You're welcome Helga, would you like to watch some movies with me?" he walks to his collect by his bed. "I have a lot of movies but I'm sorry I don't have any romance movies."

"Heck, are you kidding me? Gimme horror, action, mystery, horror, thriller and suspense, heck even, comedy, ANY DAY!" Helga grinned. "Romance can kiss it! ...Okay, fine, some I've seen aren't SO bad, but whatever! Pop in something good."

"Oh that's great, I was worried I didn't have any good movies for us to watch. I do have a few..." he blushes and looks away shyly "Disney movies."

"Disney, eh? Ha! That takes guts, hair boy. Please tell me you have Beauty and the Beast. That's one of my favourite movies...well, ever."

"Really? mine too and yes I do, I also have Lady and the Tramp, Dumbo, Bambi, Toy Story, Aladdin, and more...I have a best friend name Gerald and I never watch them with him. I'm...scared he might laugh. Back when we were kids we use to watch disney movies but since he turn eight Gerald stop wanting to." _Why do I feel so comfortable telling her all of this? would she laugh at me?_

"Heh, looks like your friend Geraldo doesn't appreciate the fine art of Disney. That's a shame. Well pop in one of them, surprise me." She sat on his couch in a very unladylike manner.

"Okay." _I feel so excited! It's been a while since anyone has actually watched a Disney movie with me. Sure it's kind of kidish but who cares as long as your enjoying yourself and having fun. _He popped in the movie _Beauty and the Beast_. As the movie trailer started he turn back towards Helga. "Would you like some popcorn and a bottle of Yahoo soda?"

"I'm impressed, Arnoldo. You're not bad in treating your future wife pretty good. Yeah, gimme some. Can't watch a good movie without popcorn and the scrumptious sweet taste of Yahoo soda." She gave a little smirk.

A blush appeared on his face and he felt his stomach twist and turn. _That's right...she's going to be my...my...future wife. _"O-Okay Helga, I'll be back in a few minutes." with that he had left.

...

They were both eating popcorn while watching another Disney movie, The Tramp had just finish fighting off the rest of the dogs to save Lady. Helga and Arnold were both so into the movie they didn't notice anything until their hands touched after grabbing some popcorn. "Oh I'm sorry."

"Nah, forget about it." Helga shrugged, blushing a bit and looking back at the movie.

In the movie, Tramp and Lady were both on their date, the song played. Arnold gave a small yawn. He then felt something against his shoulder. Turning his head and seeing Helga now laying on the couch, her head resting on his shoulder. Awkwardly he lift his arm, she snuggle closer to him now completely asleep. He smiled down at her sleeping face. _Maybe...being engaged won't be so bad. _


	2. Connections

**In this story Helga's exterior is lowered down a lot towards Arnold, she didn't hold her love for him for years and was trying to hide it. This is why right now they are getting along so well, Arnold isn't being his shallow self, because Helga is the only girl he ever liked for her personality. So of course he's acting a bit different around Helga because he doesn't have repress feelings and won't have them because she's acting very cool with him. Keep this in mind!**

**Plus you can say it's inspiration from SuprSingr's supr awesome fic "The Pickle Jar" :D**

**XXXXX**

"So let me get this straight Arnold, you got some girl you don't even know spendin' the summer with you? ...Okay she's Phoebe's best friend and all, but that ain't right. What's goin' on, man?" Arnold's best friend, Gerald Johanssen, was questioning him the next morning on their way to the arcade. Gerald was an African American boy Arnold's age, went to P.S. 118 with him, and most notably, his hair was standing tall on his head.

"I know it sounds crazy Gerald but please don't tell anyone about this" _It feels good to tell at least someone about this. _

"Why not, man? Why's it some big secret?" Gerald wanted to know.

"Look Mr. Pataki told my family never to tell anyone and I trust you as my best friend not to say anything. I don't know all of the details, just a few my parents told me. I know there is more but I won't ask them because I know this whole thing is hard on them. They wouldn't agree on something like this unless it was something big that may have happen. Anyway, Helga is really an okay girl, we hung out last night and got to know a little about each other. You might like her when you meet her."

"Really now..." Gerald raised an eyebrow. "Okay man, I won't tell. That Big Bob Pataki's been on my Dad's radar since before I was born. So what's goin' on? Why's Helga Pataki over with you guys?"

Arnold took a big breath before letting it out. "Our parents set up for us to be ...married when we get older."

"Ah okay man, that's cool. So do you got any quarters so we can play the-SAY WHAT? You and Helga Pataki are engaged? ...An arranged marriage? What are we suddenly living in India?"

"SHHHHH!" Arnold waved his arms frantically "Gerald, not so loud! It was something Mr. Pataki told my parents that made them agree it, like I said I don't know all of the details, only that Helga and I will be wed when we turn sixteen."

"That's just crazy, man... I knew Big Bob Pataki lost his marbles but jeez! This is America, no one does that silly arranged marriage! He's gotta be...forcin' your parents or something, there's no way they'd agree to this for no reason, man."

"I know but I have to do what they ask. I know it hurt my mom to have to focus me to do this and who knows maybe I might actually like Helga in the next few years."

"Whatever you say, Arnold...if that girl's anything like her crazy Daddy...hoo-wee! Good luck, man. You're a bold kid." Gerald said, wiping his forehead dramatically for emphasis.

"Thanks, Gerald." he said dryly.

"Anytime, Arnold. Man... Never thought the day would come so soon. My best friend is growin' up..." The dark-skinned boy added a sniffle.

"Gerald." he warned, "You're bugging me."

The boys walking towards the arcade opening the door and walking in. The whole room filled with laughter and noises from the machines.

"Sorry man, no more teasing." Laughed Gerald as he followed him inside. "Come on! Let's go play the new Thunder Racer game!"

XXXXX

Meanwhile, at Best Buy, Helga was helping her best friend Phoebe Heyerdahl buy some software for her computer. She hadn't wanted to deal with her father's franchise stores, so she opted that they go to Best Buy instead. While Phoebe browsed and asked for her opinion, Helga's mind drifted off to the situation at hand, leaving her lost and pretty much "on the moon", oblivious to her best friend for a minute.

"I'm still not sure, they say it's the fastest virus, spyware, and Internet protection is better then most but then Panda is a good software too, although there are other softwares that work as well, still Norton is number one and...Helga?...Helga? are you listening?"

_Well I gotta admit, he's really sweet... And he's cute... And he's thoughtful, attentive, easy to talk to...yeah, guess he'll make a good husband._ Helga thought, and was snapped out of her thoughts. "O-Oh, sorry Pheebs. I was lost in thoughts, ya know...heh heh...so, what were you saying about the antivirus stuff?"

"What's wrong Helga, you've been spacing out"

"It's nothing Pheebs, Bob's just lost his mind more than ever." Helga shrugged.

"What happen now?

"I can't tell you."

At Phoebe's questioning stare, the blonde girl twiddled her fingers. "I mean, not like I don't want to tell you Pheebs but Bob's gonna kill me if he finds out I told someone. It's..." She sighed. "It's a secret, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone."

"Well of course I won't tell anyone, your my best friend. It will be between us" she held Helga's hand.

Helga sighed once more, nodding. "Okay Pheebs. Here it is. ...Bob's making me go through an arranged marriage with Miles and Stella Shortman's son, Arnold. In other words, we're engaged. Getting married when we're sixteen, apparently."

For such a quiet girl, Phoebe actually made a few customers jump. "WHAT? YOU'RE KIDDING ME!"

"Pheebs! Shhhh!" Helga hissed. To a few customers she said. "Sorry, my friend was...a little upset about the price of something! Heh heh heh..."

She grabbed Phoebe and ducked behind a nearby cut-out display of the Super Nintendo.

"Yes, you heard me right, I'm freaking engaged! I told you Bob lost his mind!"

"Oh my... Helga, what was your father thinking?"

"To get rid of me, of course. Because I'm such a disgrace to the Pataki name. He even said it himself. Why else would he have dumped me off with them for the summer, probably have no intention of coming back in three months?" Helga sighed and held her head. "I mean okay, it's not THAT bad. Arnold's a nice kid and he is cute, I like his parents, and his grandparents...okay, they're weird, but they're cool. His grandma is all kinds of awesome. Still...it hurts, Pheebs. It really does."

Phoebe gave her best friend a tight hug. "Don't worry, by law once you get married for about a year you can easily divorce them. So if you have no love for Arnold by the time you do get married then just wait a year after being married."

"Yeah... I guess you're right, Pheebs." Helga managed to give her a hug back. "Well like I said, it won't be so bad, they're good people...I guess...as Arnold said to me, looking on the bright side."

"Oh yes Arnold is known to say that, he's always looking on the bright side of things. In school everyone goes to him for advice." Phoebe and Helga had been best friends for years but they went to different schools.

"So he told me." Helga said, looking off into space again. _So corny, so good, so Saint-like...and yet... I don't know, something about him..._ "Oh well, it's who he is, I guess."

Phoebe paused a moment, thinking something over before she spoke up again. "You know Helga, Gerald and Arnold are at the arcarde, do you think we should go and meet them there?"

"Arcade, huh? Well okay, sure." Helga grabbed a nearby box and thrust it into Phoebe's hands. "Let's get this stuff and then we'll get going."

XXXXX

They arrived at the arcarde, kids running around shouting, playing dance games, shooting plays, or getting change from the machine. Both girls spotted the boys playing a Mortal Kombat. "I don't know Gerald, I think your going to lose again."

"It ain't over 'till it's over!" Gerald declared. "I'll bet the Mr. Fudgy bar in my pocket if I'm wrong!"

"This should be good." Helga gave a smirk, and walked over to the boys, dragging Phoebe over by the hand.

"You're on!" his voice deep as he put all his focus into the game, He knew Gerald was a great player but he also knew that Gerald love repeating the same moves over and over until he won. When it came to Arnold, he always love being random and doing something everyone didn't notice or see when it came to video games. His character move back just as Gerald's fighter aim a punch at him.

Arnold then moves his character forward and sends a fit of punches, kicks and special moves. It got to the point where Gerald couldn't move as his character has his back against the screen. "FINISH HIM!"

Goddress Lotus: Arnold quickly press a combanation of buttons "FATALITY!"

"Dang man...you got me again." Gerald said, handing his best friend the chocolate bar.

"Face it Geraldo, you just plain stink at this."

"Hey! I resent tha-a-a-a ohhh..." Gerald froze upon seeing the girls now standing behind them.

Arnold laughed but as soon as he turn his head his laughing had stopped. Staring into her blue eyes for a moment that was all he could see.

As did Helga, the minute she met his captivating green eyes, she too seemed to lose all focus of the world around them. Not a word was spoken between them, you could cut the strangeness rising in the air with a knife.

Gerald stared in awe at his best friend, and then glanced over at Phoebe.

"Let's leave these two alone." she whispered.

Gerald glanced at the two engaged kids, seeing that they were still captivated by each other, which was starting to nauseate him. He turned back to Phoebe and grinned. "Sure thing, babe! What say you and I go one-on-one with good ol' Street Fighter?"

"I'm not sure I'm good at it but it might be fun to try"

"Don't worry babe, you're gettin' some lessons from the Master himself." Gerald winked at her.

She giggled. "I can't wait then."

Arnold shook his head finally remembering where they were. "H-H-Hey Helga."

A blush crossed Helga's face, and she tried hard to keep cool. "Hey Arnold. Guess I don't need to ask that you're having fun."

He nervously gave a short laugh, feeling those butterflies in his stomach. "Do you...like to play video games?"

"Heck yeah! I've got my own room in the mansion where I play these games, and have all the Nintendo, Sega and Atari consoles...and a few old school consoles, and even two Pong consoles, pretty boss. And I have myself a pretty good selection of games, if I so myself."

"It must be lonely having a huge mansion, I always thought how sad it is having one because there so much space and it feels empty." He saw her expression. "I um...I'm not saying this to offend you or anything"

She shook her head, biting her lip. "Doesn't matter, Football Head. Let's just say you're right, okay? Forget about it. Now c'mon, let's play some games and kick some butt." _How does he know me so well?_

"Okay, what would you like to play?"

"What say you prove your Master skills at Mortal Kombat, hmmm?"

"Oh, okay Helga."

She smirked "And if I win, you have to give me your Mr. Fudgy Bar."

Arnold smiled and nodded "Okay."

"All right, let's do this then. Mortal Kombat!"

XXXXX

"I can't bellieve you beat me...twenty times in a row." he said shaking his head. his title was taken from him by a girl he would one day marry.

"What can I say, I'm just that good." Helga grinned, patting his shoulder. "But as compensation, since you are my...well...ya know, 'special friend'." She said that with air quotes. "Why don't you pick our next game?"

That comment made him blush "Okay, well do you like Mario games? They have Mario Kart over there oh and Teenager Mutant Ninja turtles and the Power Rangers, which one do you want to play?"

"Mario is the MAN! Let's play that first."

"Okay but I'm Yoshi."

"Dibs on the man himself, Mario! Let's-a play."

Going over to the arcade machine that housed _Super Mario Kart_, they put in the coins and picked their characters, both were enjoying the race.

"And this is why I really don't like the Ghost level." he said yet again falling into the hole and waiting for the ghost to pick him and his cart up.

"Tell me about it!" Helga agreed, muttering a childish curse as her kart fell off the edge too. "I can count on ONE hand the amount of times I have been able to get through this level without falling once!"

Finally the little ghost picked up his car, grinning when Yoshi passed Mario up, who had also fallen down a hole. "Sorry Helga." he childishly taunt.

"Oooh, you're gonna be sorry, Yoshi, you don't mess with the best!"

He had race around the track, once he find her again he decided to throw a red shell at her, the shell followed Helga no matter what move she made until it finally hit her.

"Oh, so that's the way you want to play? All right...we can play like this all day..." Her player got a Mushroom, and when she caught up, used it and dashed ahead. "Eat my dust, Yoshi! ...You eat everything else, anyway."

"HEY!" With a big smile on his face, Arnold closed his mouth, sticking his tongue out to the side and focus more into the game trying to defeat her. However she prove to surprise him...he didn't know she only had one more lap to go. He had two...she won.

"Gosh Helga, I guess you won"

"Looks like I did." She smirked playfully and ruffled his hair. It WAS soft... "I still have lots of quarters... You pick the next track, winner take all."

He felt goosebumps on his arms when he felt her hand on his hair...it felt good. "Um, okay." Turning back to the screen, he looked at the tracks. "Hey what about Vanilla Lake 1, I love the ice track! It's so fun! Then again...Vanilla Lake 2 is much harder" he pressed the button to select it then gave her a smile "Let's try this one."

"Always up for a challenge! Let's do this, Yoshi."

XXXX

Across the arcade Phoebe smiles at her two friends "They're so cute together, aren't they?"

"I'll be a monkey's uncle, but you're right, babe." Gerald agreed. "Mmmm mmmm mmmm. Who knew Arnold of all people could get along so good with Helga Pataki."

"I concur Gerald, Helga isn't such a bad person she's just the way she is because of her dysfunctional family and the solitude environment that comes with being home schooled and of course going to an all girl's school isn't helping much since most of the girls in her classroom are more worried about being on top instead of making friends. I'm just glad she's actually having fun, I've never seen her have this much fun with anyone other then me."

Gerald looked back at their respective best friends and found himself smiling. "Looks like they're arrangement won't be so bad for 'em after all."

"I believe that if they do not fall in love then perhaps it's best if they remain friends."

"Who knows, Phoebe... But one thing I see for sure is that I've never seen Arnold having this much fun with a girl before. He's always so nervous and tongue-tied and goofy around girls, especially when he likes them. But now..." He whistled. "It's like he knew her his whole life."

"Hmm you know Gerald, I guess I never thought of that."

Gerald grinned and unconsciously held her hand. "Just callin' it as I see it."

XXXXX

They were all hanging at Slausen's ice cream parlor they had ordered a cheese burger with fries and a sundae. While dipping his fries in some ketchup, Arnold was talking to Helga about the newest Evil Twin movie. "So now the twins are back from the dead but they met their match when they find the Evil Twin sisters from West Town."

"Now THAT sounds boss. You think Theresa or Pete will finally get what's coming to them? I definitely do, I bet the Evil Twin sisters will rip them apart!"

"Oh my Helga, that's awful to say." Phoebe said, she was known to get a bit sick during horror movies.

"Please, Pheebs, Theresa killed Hayleigh, who was all kinds of awesome, just because she tried to go to the cops about her psycho behaviour! Then Pete kills off both Tim AND Christina, just because he didn't like them, back in the last movie, remember? They definitely should get their comeuppance this time!"

"Well remember Helga, Pete also killed off his sister in the first movie" he shook his head "These movies are pretty messed up."

"No kidding, that's why they're awesome!" Helga slapped her palm against the table and stole one of his fries. "But man, did you see the actress playing the Evil Twin sisters? You could not have picked someone better, she looks the part!"

"Helga that's just mean, it's not like the actress looks ugly on a regular basis it's just makeup for the movie that makes that appearance" Phoebe chided.

Arnold picked up his fries and dip it into the ketchup. "Well she actually does look...a bit like that...in real life."

"Arnold!"

He raise his hands up "I'm sorry but she kinda does...I didn't say she was ugly or anything. Yeah, the makeup does make her look more...grotesque and all, but without it that's just how she looks."

"You're talkin' about that rising actress...what's her name again, oh yeah, Patricia Henson." Gerald interjected. "I've seen her in that movie _Fresh Start _and _Ultimate Dispatch Within_, and she's one great actress. She just looks...well, not quite like those other Hollywood ladies."

"For a romance movie, Fresh Start was actually okay." Helga remarked. "Funny to see her playing evil twin sisters, eh?"

"I guess so but I think that's what's so unique about her, she doesn't look like all the actresses who looks like super models, she's plain and simple and I think most women she be that way. It doesn't matter how you look but what's inside a person that counts."

Arnold blushed as Helga stares back at him._ Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say._

"'Fraid you'll have to blame Hollywood for that one, sweetheart." Helga then said, shaking her head. "They got those women there to portray the idealistic image of what a woman should look like. Yeah...sure, I want to look like I'm starving myself and have a waist smaller than my boobs." She patted her stomach. "I eat what I want and I do what I want, because Helga G. Pataki answers to no one of that. Those Hollywood beef jerkies can kiss it!"

"Well I'm glad we think the same, we wouldn't want to change just because Hollywood says we should."

"Doi, that's what any girl like me would say. Have you seen the structure stats for the 'Barbie Doll' image that women dream of having? I've seen edited pictures of women with the 'Barbie' figure in those magazines Olga reads. No wonder girls in this day and age are so insecure."

"Yeah some industries like to edit the person's image and make them look smaller or makes their...um...parts...um different." Arnold then blushed and turned away, feeling embarrassed for talking about a woman's...parts.

"Ain't that the truth, little buddy." Helga poked his nose and smirked. "If you ask me, if I was a clothing designer or whatever, and needed a model, you can bet I'd pick one of those plus-sized models. Let those girls know you don't need to be a size 0 to be beautiful."

Gerald interrupted "How did we get to Twins killing people to Hollywood models?"

"You tell me, Geraldo. How?"

"Heck if I know. We gonna go see the movie?"

"Of course we're going to go see it, doi."

"We can go tonight, it'll be fun and I'll ask my parents for money." Although...does this sound like...a date? Arnold wondered.

"Nah, no need, hair boy. It'll be my treat."

"No, I insist Helga"

"No no no no, I insist." Helga pointed to herself.

"But a gentleman has to pay for the girl, it would be rude if I let you pay for it." Why doesn't she want me to pay for her?

"Arnold Arnold Arnold...it's nice to know you're a gentleman, and that chivalry isn't dead. But I insist and that's the end of that. This is the 90's, it's not exactly customary for the guy to pay on a date. So, how about this? I pay this time, and maybe next time YOU can pay. Equality, my little friend."

"Well, okay Helga, if you insist."

"Good boy." Helga teased, patting head like a dog.

He made a playful growl with cause her to laugh, Gerald shook his head still wondering about his best friend's behavoir around Helga Pataki, Phoebe smiles at them feeling happy for her friend.

"You guys are weird." Said Gerald.

"Thank you, Geraldo." Helga said, sticking her tongue out. "Of my virtue I am justly proud."

Biting into his cheese burger and trying to not laugh at Gerald's annoyed look. "I think that's a great idea, right Gerald?" Phoebe asked, staring at him, it caused Gerald to blush.

"Sure thing..." Gerald looked away a bit.

"Yoink!" Helga stole another fry from Arnold and popped it into her mouth, smirking in turn of his look of annoyance that then faded into amusement. "Oh I'm

sorry, want it back?" She stuck her tongue out. "Too bad, it's already in my tummy."

"Eww." He chuckles and stole one of her cheese sticks and pops it in his mouth.

"Hey!"

He grinned. "Fair's fair"

"You're in for it now, Arnoldo." She smirked, and took another fry, eating it.

He took another stick even when she was pulling her plate away he still got it and popped it into his mouth then cover his fries.

Gerald rolls his eyes and muttered, "Kids."

"Just you try and get 'em now..." Helga couldn't keep the grin off her face, protecting her plate. "C'mon...I dare you."

"Okay knock it off you two" Phoebe finally said after watching they both grin and try to grab each others food. Phoebe turned to Gerald, smiling. "I guess we must take on the role of being their parents."

Gerald laughed. "I think you're right, babe. You two settle down, or no dessert."

"Yes, Daddy." Helga snorted.

"Yes. I'm your father and I say so."

"But Daaaaaddd..."

"Now Helga dear, you must do what your father has told you. You remember our talk about being disrespectful" Phoebe couldn't help but giggle.

"Yes, Mommy." Helga said dryly.

XXXXX

Later on, they all walked to the movies, Arnold didn't understand why he felt so nervous being around Helga, they were all laughing earlier but something about this..."date" had made his stomach turn and the butterflies had grown three times since this morning.

Despite keeping her cool and looking seemingly unaffected, as if she did this all the time, Helga was also feeling nervous for some reason. It was strange, considering she surprisingly but gladly got along with Arnold so well, but now she was feeling nervous. But why? They were just going on a "double date" to see a movie. Nothing more, nothing less.

Then why did it feel so much like a date?

_And for that matter, what's the big deal? We're getting married in a few years, so we should be used to it._

_Okay well...we are getting married soon...I wonder though...how would it be to actually be married to her... _

XXXX

_They were standing their at the altar, the priest tells him to kiss his bride. Lifting up her veil, he shyly gave her a tender kiss on her cheek, they blushed and run down the aisle, their friends and family throwing flowers. Arnold open the limo's door for her, both got in the car and we off to their honeymoon. They went into their hotel room and drop their suit cases down and hugged, both laughing. He smelled her sweet vanilla scent, so sweet, so intoxicating. They let go staring into each others eyes. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, they laughed again and turn on the TV spending the whole honeymoon watching movies, playing video games and going out to see the world. _

XXXXX

"Arnold? Arnold? Hey Arnold!"

"Huh?"

Helga lightly tapped him on the head, and played with his hair to get his attention. "We're here." She gestured to the cinema with her free hand. "You done with your daydreaming in la-la land?"

"Uh yeah sorry Helga" he rubbed his neck feeling a bit sheepish.

"No need to be sorry, just pay attention." Helga took his hand and led him up to the ticket window where she bought their tickets, oblivious to his blushing.

They went inside, and went past the concession stand as Gerald and Phoebe went up ahead of them toward the designated cinema room that their movie was playing in.

"Helga would you like some popcorn?"_ I hope she says yes and lets me pay for it._

"Hey, why not. Get a tub of it so we can share."

"Great!" He went to go and buy the popcorn, he then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and smiled. "Hey Helga did you want some-L-L-Lila?"

"Hello Arnold," Lila said pleasantly. "I didn't expect to see you here! However are you doing?"

"Um fine Lila, just on a um...with my friends" he turn towards the clerk "One large popcorn and two yahoo sodas, please."

"Yes, I did see you come in with Gerald and Phoebe. Who is that other girl you're with? I'm oh too certain I haven't seen her before." Lila asked curiously.

"Oh her name is Helga" he paid the clerk and took his popcorn, trying to juggle the two sodas.

"Helga! Wow, what an exotic name." Lila said. "What are you all here to see?"

"_Evil Twin 4_." He didn't know why, but he felt like leaving, he felt uncomfortable talking to Lila, she was pretty and sweet but he didn't really like her THAT much. Not that she was bad to him or anything, they were just friendly acquaintances.

"Ohhh, I'm ever so sure I don't want to see that... I would rather see something romantic and sweet, like...oh,_ Sleepless in Chicago_, that looks ever so wonderful!"

He notice Helga coming towards them, she snatched her drink from him and turn to look at Lila. "Who's the skirt?"

"Helga this is my classmate Lila, Lila this is my friend Helga."

"Hello, Helga! It's ever so nice to meet you." Lila smiled.

Helga regarded her coolly, looking unimpressed. "Charmed."

Many would call Arnold dense and most of the time they were right but this time...he felt the tension. "Um...we better go the movie is about to start" without realizing it he took Helga's hand "Well See you at school Lila."

"Toodles, Arnold!" Lila waved.

"That Lila...there's something wrong with her. No one is that sweet 24/7. She's hiding something, I know it." Helga said in a low voice as they walked away.

"What do you mean by that, Helga?" Arnold asked, puzzled.

"Hello? It's not in our nature to be nothing but 'happy' 24/7. Look at you, you're one of the nicest and sweetest boys I've ever known and yet you're still human and display a wide range of emotions. Her? Come on, you could tell her you stepped on her foot and she'd be all 'Oh, that's ever so fine, it was an accident, hee hee hee hee.'" She said in a high voice. "I bet you she has her demonic devil horns hidden under all that hair."

He gave out a few chuckles "Come on Helga, you sound jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Helga pouted. "I'd never be jealous of her."

"I think you are." he teased.

"Am not, Arnoldo. Why the heck would I be jealous? If I were THAT nice, I'd get taken advantage of eventually!"

"Hey Helga?"

"Mmm? What?"

His response was throwing popcorn at her face, smiling and giving her a wink.

"Hey!" Helga exclaimed, shaking her head and taking off the popcorn. "Cheap shot, Arnoldo." She tried to glare but her grin was betraying her.

"Sorry." Arnold grinned, then lead her into the theatre but notice that Gerald and Phoebe were not in sight. maybe they went in already. As they enter they notice their friends were in the front row however, Gerald and Phoebe had no open seats next to them. "I guess we have to sit away from them.

"Looks like it." Helga said, looking around. "C'mon, let's sit over there." She took his hand and headed down one of the aisles, and they sat down a few rows away. "Besides, gives them time alone anyway."

They sat on the back, Arnold held the popcorn between them, digging it while watching the opening credits.

She too reached for some popcorn, and as expected... Her hand brushed against his, making her blush.

"Sorry" he whispered.

"Don't be." She murmured under her breath._ Geez, what's going on with me?_

Arnold put his hand down and nervously began to watch the movie, a couple of minutes later he found himself into the movie, so much that he hadn't notice that his hand that had been on his chair was now gripping Helga's. The twin popped out of the trunk of the car scaring everyone in the theatre, Helga jumped on him and he held onto her both scared and not expecting that to happen.

"Holy Hillwood...did NOT see that coming!" Helga rasped, eyes still wide. "And I've seen a lot of scary movies, let me tell you. And somehow they manage to surprise me."

"Um...yeah" he felt himself blushing at himself as he held onto her, she now sat on his lap, her arms wrap around his neck. He smelt a trace of...vanilla? it smelt really good on her.

Helga took a few breaths, finally relaxing herself, when she then smelt something. It was...like the ocean. She looked at him, coming to realize that it was his hair. What kind of shampoo did he use? Whatever it was, she liked it.

Another scream was heard, they both directed their sights on the movie.

"I really don't like it when the girl screams, it's kinda like she wants the twins to find her. If something was chasing me I wouldn't scream, I'd just run."

"Yeah seriously, running through the woods at night when the killer is chasing you, and you're screaming...reeeeaaaaal smart. And, oh look, she's going into the house again! The evil twin sisters are going in there too. Yeah, get out of there! The killer is in the house!"

"Helga...they can't hear you." Arnold snickered, amused by her antics

"As if I care, they still need to know, you know."

Pausing a moment, she looked at him and smirked playfully. "But glad to know someone agrees with me. So if you were in the house and the killer was in the there, you'd get the heck out of there, wouldn't you?"

"Of course, wouldn't you?"

"Darn straight I would. Yeah, I'm sure as heck gonna go hide under my bed, heck, even in my closet, giving the killer every change in the world to find me and kill me." She snickered, and looked at the screen for a moment before looking back at him. "You know, that's another thing we have in common, hair boy. Ain't that something."

"Yeah" his voice was a bit deep and dreamy like as he stared into her eyes.

"Yeah..." Helga agreed, and found herself lost in his green eyes, from what she could seen the dim light. _He has beautiful eyes..._

He notice their faces were now coming very close, he felt the thunder in his heart beat, with his eyes now closing he could feel her breath against his face.

_Arnold..._ She thought, her eyes closing on their own accord and leaning closer to him, feeling his warm breath on her lips.

"EVIL TWIN SISTERS!" A scream sounded from the movie.

They both jump apart, Helga had fallen to the floor, Arnold quickly stood up to help her to her feet.

"Are you okay Helga?"

"Just peachy, thank you." Helga muttered, rubbing her head. "I hit my head...I'm not bleeding, am I?"

"Uh, no you're not, and I'm so sorry, Helga."

"Nah, forget about it, Football Head." She stood back up, returning to her seat.

XXXXXX

"I must say that movie was the scariest" Phoebe hugged herself still a bit fearful of the movie.

Gerald brought his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry babe, next time we can go see something else, how about that?"

"Scaredy Pheebs." Helga teased, sticking her tongue out.

"Well it was a scary movie" Arnold reminded her "And you did jump out of your seat a few times"

"...I was acting! Pretending to be a scaredy cat!"

"Right, Helga" he said dryly, allowing her to believe whatever she wanted to believe.

"Darn straight, Football Head."

"Ahem." Gerald said. "I'm takin' Phoebe home, I'll see you later, Arnold." He then lowered his voice. "You're a bold kid."

"Huh?" but Gerald just shook his head and left with Phoeb who quickly waved goodbye.

He heard Helga say behind him "You'd think they had this all planed out"

Arnold had to agree it did seem that way. _It's still nice to get to spend some time with Helga, I think I like being around her. _

"I'll get Pheebs for this later." Helga then said. "C'mon Arnold, let's follow their example and go home." _I bet they planned it... But I guess it's not so bad, spending time with Arnold is pretty nice... I never thought I'd say this but I do kinda like being around him..._

"Okay it is getting late" giving her a smile and holding out his hand. "When we get back to my house we can listen to some music before we go to bed."

"Sounds good to me, Football Head." She said, taking his hand. "Lead the way."

XXXX

He lead the way to his house, they went into the kitchen to drink some milk before getting ready for bed. Arnold turns on the radio which played some jazz music after he got Helga's bed set up for her in her room.

"Well I'm off to sleep now, g'night Football Head." Helga waved to him as she left.

"Goodnight, Helga." he said after her, getting into his bed.

There was a knock on the door a few moments later that followed the muffled voices of his parents saying goodnight to Helga, and then the door opened, with Miles and Stella coming into the room.

"Hey Arnold," Miles said then. "Your mom and I just wanted to say goodnight, and we wanted to talk to you about something."

"Um sure dad what's going on?" He ask sitting up. Stella sat on the bed looking up at her husband.

"Well, we just wanted to know how you were feeling about all of this." Miles explained, sitting down on the bed also. "We know that the fact you and Helga have to get married in a few years is a big burden to put on your shoulders, and we just hope it won't be too difficult for you. We did notice you two were getting along, how have you two been doing together?"

"Well she really is nice and fun to talk to...and her hair smells like vanilla and when she smiles it makes me smile, then she has blue sparkly eyes that makes me feel like I get lost in them and-"

Stella interrupted "Whoa, hold on there." she laughed.

Miles gave a laugh and ruffled his son's there. "Careful there little tiger, or we might just think you're getting a crush on her."

"A-A- A crush?" his cheek got bright red. Stella pitched his cheeks playfully.

"That's right, I think you like her." She turn towards Miles "is it like her? or like her like her? I forgot the slang kids today say nowadays."

"Like her is when a kid just likes someone, you know, in a friendly way. Like like is that special little feeling of a crush." Miles winked at his son. "So Arnold, it looks to us that you like her like her."

"Um..well...I mean...I don't know if...if I do I mean she is a great person."

Miles and Stella exchanged glances and chuckled.

"Well call it what you want Arnold, and think about it, there's really no rushing this kind of thing." Miles told him. "In the meantime, it's good that you two are getting along, that's what matters."

"Yeah that's true dad...um...Mom?" Stella turn towards her son, seeing how nervous he seem. "Yes dear?" Arnold quietly and shyly ask "um...could you give me and dad a minute mom" puzzles Stella stood up and gave Arnold and kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight honey" when she left Arnold breath a loud sigh.

Miles looked at his son with concern and perplexity. "What's up, son? What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well...I'm not sure if I do have...a crush on her. How did it feel when you had a crush on mom?"

"Well kiddo," Miles tapped on his chin in thought and smiled. "When I first met your mom, it was love at first sight. All my life, I was sure I would never find a woman, much less a woman who liked to go on adventures like me. Then as luck would have it, I met your mom one day while I was hiking with my friend Eduardo, back in San Lorenzo. I literally and figuratively fell in love with her then." He chuckled at the memory. "We hit it off, then spent more time together and got to know each other for. Anytime I was with her, I felt as if my heart was running a marathon, I had fun with her and felt I could be myself, and just anticipated the next time we'd be together. It's all a great feeling son, I can't put it in words, but when you do like a girl, you just know it."

"Oh." Arnold swallowed on a dry throat and ventured to speak. He suddenly found a crease in the bed covers very interesting. Finally he admitted his secret. "I think I like her...like her."

"Well that's great Arnold." Miles smiled and ruffled his hair. "I guess you're afraid to admit it because you feel she won't like you back?"

He nodded his head looking away, still feeling quite embarrassed about this whole thing.

"No need to be embarrassed there Arnold, it's great you have a crush on her. But I can understand you're nervous about it because you don't know how she feels. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, and we won't tell her either. You can tell her when you're ready. For now, just be a friend to her, and who knows, I wouldn't be surprised if she fell in love with you too."

He winked at him and stood. "Well, you certainly have a lot to think about. Lights out, time for bed."

"Okay and...thanks dad."

"You're welcome, son." He ruffled his hair. "Goodnight Arnold, see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, dad."

His father left, closing the door. Arnold got more comfortable but he couldn't help but think of Helga. _It seems so fast, I've only known her for two days and I already really...like her like her. I wonder...does she like me like me too?_

Those were the last thoughts before sleep claimed him

Helga jolted awake in her bed as a flash of lightning and rumble of thunder sounded outside, making her look around the room in fear. She'd just had a scary nightmare about the evil twin sisters (_That's the last time I eat pizza before going to sleep!_), and had now woke up to a thunderstorm going on outside. Panting hard, and wiping the cold sweat from her forehead, Helga slowly and instinctively got out of her bed, the hem of her nightgown brushing the floor was she walked.

She hated to admit it, hated to look so vulnerable, but she knew she would only hurt herself more if she didn't do this. Maybe deep down it was an excuse to be near him, she wasn't sure. All she knew now was that she had needed comfort.

Whether she cared to admit it or not.

Quietly, she exited her room, and slowly made her way up the stairs leading to Arnold's room, and opened the door. The door quietly creaked open, and she stepped into his room. It was so quiet, except for the rain pattering on his skylight, the soft sounds of his breathing, and the occasional roar of thunder.

Helga looked from his bed to the couch, debating which one to take. But before she had time to think, she jumped lightly at the sight of Arnold now waking up.

"Hm?" he couldn't see anything but he knew someone was there. "Who's there?"

"...M-Me...Football Head..." Helga said, her voice meeker than she'd wanted.

"Helga? what...what are you doing here?"

Although she was ashamed to admit the truth, she couldn't even come up with a lie, knowing he wouldn't buy it. "I...had a bad dream, and it's storming bad out there. I uh...don't really like sleeping alone in a storm. ...Mind if I stay here with you?"

"Um...ah...sure...I guess." he moved over so she can get in. He felt a blush painting his cheeks.

She managed a small smile, blushing a bit as she went over, and got into his bed with him. Already she began to feel better, and her heart raced.

"Thanks, Arnold..." She whispered.

"You're welcome, Helga, here have some move covers, if you want I can go in my closet and get the extra pillow for you."

His scent wafted off his pillow, the smell of fruit and the ocean...it was such a nice combo, and it was Arnold. Helga tried not to melt in the bliss as she gently shook her head. "No worry Football Head, one's fine." She did smile appreciatively at his offer.

"Okay then don't freak out if...um...you feel me close to you since we have to share a pillow."

He shift closer his heart beat wildly, he wonder if she could hear it

"Nah, don't worry about that." She yawned. "We're getting married one day anyway, guess we may as well get used to this kind of thing. Well...night, Arnold. I'm gonna try to go back to sleep."

Arnold blushed remembering that indeed they were to be married. "Okay. Sleep well, Helga."

As he fell asleep, he didn't realize his arm now wrapped around Helga, as if he was hugging his very own teddy bear.

In her sleep, Helga rolled over and snuggled into Arnold, and the two stayed like that all through the night, even as the storm raged on outside.


	3. The Arnold Effect

He woke up feeling warm, shifting himself more closer towards the warmth and burying his nose into that sweet smell of vanilla...wait...vanilla?

Arnold crack his eyes open to see Helga sleeping beside him. Sitting up and putting his weight on his elbow to look down at the girl on his bed. Her features were relaxed, eyelashes fluttering in her sleep, her hand curled up beside her head as she slept away.

He took a look at his clock and notice that it was still pretty early, laying back down on his back and closing his eyes. She shifted over and his eyes opened when he felt her weight now on him. She had rolled over and was now half hugging him. he lost his breath, not knowing what to do. _Should I...wake her? Move her? What if she gets cross with me?_

"Mmmmm...Arnold..." Helga murmured softly in her sleep, snuggling closer to him, her face within the crook of his neck, while her hand now rested on his shoulder.

_She's...dreaming of me?_ His stomach had now felt the feeling of butterflies all flying around his stomach. Slowly he rolled them over making sure to be careful to play her head back on the pillow. She wrapped her arms around him then. He tried to get out of her hold but he found he couldn't. Staring into her face, his cheeks turn bright red.

Her head now laying on his arm, he felt so tangled with her but at the same time it felt right. _I'm a gentleman...this is wrong...isn't it?_ He stared at her sleeping face, his heart kept beating in his chest. He did something he normally didn't do, it was bold even for him but he let his instinct guide him. With his hand he gently brushed her blonde hair in back of her ear, cupping her cheek with one hand and giving her his first kiss.

_Her lips are so soft...so warm._ Quickly he pulled away and stared at her, she didn't wake instead smiling slightly which cause him to chuckle quietly. Her arms had finally gotten limp enough for him to break away from her, carefully getting his arm out. Looking back at the clock he decided to get some more sleep. _Gosh...my first kiss..._

XXXX

Yawning loudly, Helga blinked her eyes open as the sun came down in her face from the skylight, making her utter a groan of annoyance as she tried to look away from it. She yawned again and opened her eyes wider, adjusting to the light. She felt a sense of warmth, and could smell something fruity and like the ocean...

_Arnold...?_

Helga rolled over, coming to see Arnold stirring as he was slowly waking up also. She felt her heart race, remembering now that she'd come to sleep in his bed with him during the storm the night before.

And then her dream...

She'd had dreamed that they were in a beautiful place on top of a mountain, overlooking a beautiful landscape...and he had been saying such sweet and loving things to her, holding her hand, caressing her face... And then he had kissed her on the lips, which strangely felt so real, and had a weird effect on her since it turned her insides into putty and melt, it had made her feel better than she ever had before, and she didn't know why... But it was such a sweet moment.

But what did that mean?

Letting out a yawn and turning over, green eyes met blue. "Morning Helga." he gave her a sweet smile.

Helga blushed a bit, feeling her heart skip a beat at the sight of his sweet smile. As much as she didn't want to admit it, not out loud anyway, Arnold had a very strange effect on her that she couldn't explain. What was going on here?

"Morning, Arnold." She said casually, yawning and giving a small smile.

His voice a bit deep due to sleep "How did you sleep?"

"Eh, fine." She shrugged, shivering lightly at the sound of his face. "Guess you did too?"

"Mm-hmm, yeah."

Once more she yawned and stretched before rolling onto her side, propping her head with her elbow. "So Football Head, unless you have something else to do, I propose we go to the park today."

"You mean we can't sleep in all day?" he joked

Helga snorted and found herself giggling before she could stop herself. "Very funny, you lazy daisy." Her breath caught in her throat as he climbed over her and tapped her nose then got out of bed.

"Hey! No touchy!" She protested, sitting up and getting out of bed too.

Giving a few chuckles, he shook his head. "You watch too many Disney movies." He said before going inside of his closet and changing.

"Guilty as charged, Arnoldo." Helga said, going downstairs to her room to change into some clothes. This time, she brushed her hair out and placed her bow on top of her head, and left her hair down for a change. She felt too lazy to keep it up today.

Once she was changed, she went out into the hall and waited for him. He came out after getting dressed.

"Are you hungry Helga? Grandma's making pancakes this morning."

"You bet, I'm starving! Lead the way, hair boy."

XXXX

"Oh looky here, it's the bride and the groom heh heh heh heh" Phil laugh as soon as he saw the bright red faces of the children.

"Here comes the bride, fair fat and wide, yadda yadda yadda...so, can we eat now?" Helga snorted.

Miles gave a laugh, shaking his head. "Careful getting this fish off the hook Arnold, she's got some fangs!"

"C'mon now Kimba, Eleanor, time to eat up!" Gertie motioned for the kids to sit down. "You need your strength for the cattle drive!"

"Here Helga" he pulled the chair out for her like a gentleman should.

"Um...thanks, Arnold..." Helga felt her cheeks get hot and she sat down on the chair as Gertie placed a stack of pancakes on a plate before her.

"So what are you wacky kids up to today?" Phil asked while pouring his orange juice.

Arnold sat down and felt his cheeks turn pink. "Well Helga and I are going to the park a little later."

Grandpa gave him a smile and a wink which caused Arnold to blush more.

"You guys have kites? We should fly one." Helga spoke up, reaching for the milk to pour herself a glass, only for Miles to grab it and pour her some milk for her. "Thanks...Arnold's Dad."

Miles laughed, placing the milk back down. "You can call me Miles, Helga, you're practically family now."

Her cheeks grew hot again, and she shook her head. "Okay then. So, about those kites?"

"Well I do have a kite but there is something wrong, it doesn't want to fly right, Gerald and I have been trying so hard to get it to work but I know it will we just have to think of another way."

"Well, you got some good materials? I know how to make one."

"Really? Well yeah actually I do" Gosh I didn't know she was so talented.

She gave a grin and started to eat a few bites of her pancakes. "Then after we're done here, I'll show ya how to make one. I may not be much but I sure know how to work with my hands. Money or not, a girl's gotta know how to survive in this world."

"I guess that's true." Taking a bite into his grandma's pancakes, everything around him felt so surreal. _I'm nine years old, I'm engaged to the girl next to me who...I like...a lot. Oh boy. _

XXXXX

After breakfast, they went up to Arnold's room to make a kite. They gathered some materials they'd need, and Helga showed him step-by-step how it worked. They first spread out the material, opting to make the standard diamond-shaped kite, and measured out the length of it that they'd need, and used the bamboo BBQ skewers as reference points. For a tail, they used some string, and little piece of spare fabric from Stella's sewing kit to make bows for the tail.

"Trust me Football Head, with this work, this kite is going to fly like nobody's business."

"Okay, I trust you Helga." he took her hand "Let's go." they both walk to the park Arnold had failed to notice that he was still holding her hand.

XXXX

"Good thing you saved your kite strings. C'mon, let's get this puppy in the sky."

"Okay!"

They let go the kite had flew for a few seconds then drop down.

"It didn't work."

"What the heck! Why didn't it fly!" Helga picked it up and studied it. "I've made tons of kites all the same way and they never failed! What's going on here?"

Arnold took a took at the kite noticing how short the tail was. "Maybe this is the problem."

"What do you mean?" She followed his gaze." ...Oh, shoot. We forgot one piece! The instructions said to put seven, and there's only six. How did I miss that?"

"Do you want to go back?" He asked then.

She was about to answer, but a thought came to her. Grinning, she took off her bow, and tied it onto the tail. "Let's try this out first, if all else fails we'll go back and get more fabric."

"Your bow?"

"It's worth a try, hair boy. Shall we?"

"Sure and wait." he reached into his pocket and took out a piece of chewing gum. chewing it for a moment and putting it on the kite.

"Eww!" Helga said but notice he was covering up a small tear they didn't notice before.

"Well, looks like I underestimated you." She smirked. "Let's test this baby."

The kite had made it off the ground to the sky, both in awe out it stayed up, Helga blush when she felt Arnold's arm touch her back as he kept staring up at their kite.

_Wow, we actually made a kite together, fixed up some loose ends...and we made it fly._ Helga mused, feeling her cheeks getting a bit hotter. _We're having fun again. I thought this whole thing would be not-so-bad. I didn't think this would happen, but it's...good, really good. What's up with me? Why does Arnold affect me like he does? What's going on with me? ...I couldn't possibly be falling in love, am I? What? NO! I can't be! No! No! ...Oh criminy, I'm such a basket case!_

Shaking her head, she tried to distract herself with small talk. "So, hey...we got it to fly. Pretty darn good."

"Yeah, we did, didn't we?" A thought occurred to him then. "So you never told me anything about your family, what are they like?"

She had a feeling this would come up, and sighed, shaking her head. "Not much to say about them. Bob is a freaking blowhard who barely remembers my name and cares more about his work and Olga than me. Miriam is always drinking her smoothies and sleeping somewhere, never taking care of me or making me a lunch. But when Olga's around, oh yes, they fawn over her like she's a Goddess. She's gone now and trying to get married and now Bob is disappointed with her...it sucks, really."

"Oh...that does sound pretty bad, did you try talking about this to them?"

"Are you kidding? I've tried dozens of times, and they all end up the same way! They don't listen, they don't care, they don't keep their promises, NOTHING! Forget it Arnoldo, they'll never come around. I've just stopped hoping. And Bob wants to get rid of me, so why bother?"

His heart ached, get...ride of her? how can any parents do that to their child? "W-Why?"

"Like I said before...I'm an abomination to the Pataki name. Bob is more obsessed with his freaking IMAGE than he is with his own kids. He wants me to marry YOU, the son of pretty well-known, rich and respectable explorers, University Professor and Doctor. The public will see it well and there we go, badda-bing badda-boom. I have a pretty good feeling Bob forced Miles and Stella into this, no way they'd just willingly let their son spontaneously get engaged to a girl he didn't know."

She gasped as she felt him pull her towards him, hugging her tightly. With an angry tone, Arnold finally said "Stop it, you're not an abomination, you are the most wonderful girl I have ever met: you're sweet, kind and caring, and you don't take lip from anyone. You deserve more then what you're getting from your family. They don't know what they are missing by sending you away and who cares if I am forced to marry you, it wouldn't be so bad since I already like you." He rubbed her back as he held onto her. "It's not your fault for being born, I'm glad you were born because I got the chance to meet you."

Helga felt her breath catch in her throat and her cheeks get hot as she was rendered speechless. That was undoubtedly the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. Phoebe definitely had her share for sure, but this? This was... Once again, Arnold was strangely affecting her in the way she still couldn't even come close to comprehending. But...she liked it, as much as she didn't want to admit it.

Arnold is the sweetest most amazing boy I'd ever met...where has he been my whole life? Her walls were slowly shattering, and she grabbed onto him tightly. _I never thought I'd say this, but I'm so lucky to be marrying one day...maybe we won't be madly in love..but at least we'd be friends... Wait, what am I saying!_

"...Thanks, Arnold. It just hurts, you know? I know people aren't perfect, but why can't we just be a normal family? I don't understand...it's like I ruined their lives by being born, and yet...well you're right, I didn't choose to be born or anything, but still."

"I know it hurts and I'm sorry but remember that you now have my family, they like you Helga and you have...me. I don't know how our lives are going to turn out but I promise you that I'll be a good husband. I...really like you Helga...so...I'm going to show you something real...just for you to have if things goes badly, you'll always have this." His whisper wafted over her cheek and neck causing goosebumps to spring up all over her body. Her eyes closing briefly as she listen to the thunder of her heart. He pulled away and titled his head upward until they were nose to nose, the world seem to fade, all sound and motion stilled as the distance between them closed to nothing. Arnold took hold of her chin and close the gap between them, their hearts jumps at the feel of the other's lips.

It was just like in her dream...except it was real. So real. His soft, warm lips that tasted like pancakes and maple syrup touched hers ever so gently, but with enough in there to make her insides turn to putty, to melt and freeze all at once. Her eyes had widened, her arms limp at her sides, as she now came to facing her first kiss.

_Again, where has he been my whole life? What did I do to deserve such an angel? There's no irony or deceit in his words... It's so... I don't deserve him, I really don't...but for what it's worth I'll be the best wife I can be to him... _

Helga's eyes closed on their own accord, and attempted as best as she could to kiss back, despite she had no idea what she was doing, and got so lost in the feeling that she pretty much didn't even know where they were or what was going on. All she knew was that a wonderful boy cared about her, as did his equally awesome family, and he was kissing her right now... _I've waited my whole life for a moment as happy as this..._

I really hope I'm doing this right...wait...what am I doing? I'm actually kissing...oh wow...this feel so nice

The kiss prolonged a few more moments, and Helga pulled back, amazed and full of wonder and curiosity... Not to mention in a daze from the kiss. "...Arnold that was...wow..."

"I'm so-sorry, I'm normally gentlemanly um...sorry" feeling a blush

"Don't be..." She managed a shaky smile. "I...I see what you were trying to do..."

"I hope I didn't...um...scare you"

"No, you didn't...not a bit."

A voice interrupted them before she could speak any further. Upon turning around, they came to see Lila walking by.

"Hi Arnold! Hello Helga! How ever so nice to see you two here!"

They both backed away from each other, both their faces a bit red. "Oh hello Lila, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just taking a walk on this oh-so great day, what are you two up to?"

"Nothing,_ Lila_." Helga frowned. "We're just minding our own business, now why don't you follow our example and do the same?"

"Oh, I'm ever so sorry...did I interrupt something?"

"No."

"Yes!"

They both turn towards each other.

"Yes!"

"No."

Lila looked from Arnold to Helga, and giggled. "Oh, I see. Well don't let me keep you, have fun you two!" She waved and walked off, as if floating like a butterfly.

"See ya, Lila."

"Bye, Lila, see you around."

Some moments of silence passed between the two, unsure of what to say or do next. Arnold stood there feeling the urge to kiss Helga again. _I can't be feeling like this...we're only nine!_

_Stupid Lila... Little Miss Perfect...one of these days she'll sweep Arnold away from me! ...Wait, why am I jealous? _Helga quickly shook her head. "Um...so Arnold, want to go on the swings?"

"Sure, Helga." That odd feeling in his stomach occurred. _I really hope I can handle not kissing Helga again. I don't want to scare her or pressure her..._

She took his hand, and led him over to a set of swings that were currently unoccupied by others, and took one of them. What was different was that these swings were wide, not much like regular swings.

"Would you like me to push you?"

"Go ahead, Football Head." Helga smirked playfully, sitting on one of the swings.

He push her a few times until she swung high and as she came back, he jumped on using his body to swing them both higher.

"WHOA!" Helga cried in surprise, unsure of what to think, and yet grinned at this, seeing a whole new game they could have fun with.

He sat down next to her, both were swinging on the swing, smiling like they were in preschool.

"Hey, we can play Bacon N' Eggs without having to use two swings!" Helga laughed.

"Bacon N' Eggs? I've heard of it, but I don't know how to play." He admitted

"Well you'd have to be on another swing for it to work, but that doesn't matter. I kinda like this better."

"Okay." He was worried he'd screw this game up waiting for the instructions

"No need to do much anything, just hold my hand, since we're on the same swing and all. It really requires two swings. One person on either swing, and holding hands to try to swing together. But since we're on the same swing, we're kinda cheating here."

"Okay, Helga." he held her hand. _Wow, her hand is so soft._

They swung for a little while on the same swing, holding each other's hands, with one hand while they each held the chain on their respective sides. It was quiet between them, as the laughter of children was heard among the park, the sounds of city noise on the street.

Helga glanced at him, only to find that he was looking at her, and once more, her blue eyes met his green eyes, re-establishing their previous magnetic connection.

He lean in and give her another tender kiss, they lips barely touching, when they did it felt like a spark happen between them, Arnold gripped the swing's chain with one hand as his heart leaped in his chest, his other arm wrapping around her waist. _What...are you doing to me?_

Her heart raced deep in her chest, and she felt her cheeks grow hot. _Is he going to kiss me again...?_ Strangely, she had no complaints with that.

He leaned away "Am I...making you comfortable?"

Her eyes widened, and she shook her head. "N-No..." She replied truthfully. Without thinking, her eyelids lowered and she leaned closer to him. Whether it was a rush, emotion, desperation for feeling loved, or all of the above, she spoke softly. "Kiss me."

Their lips met once more, and unlike the first time, it lasted just a _little_ bit longer, and Helga kissed him back.


	4. Quality Family Time

The next day had been great to both children, yet again Helga had sneaked into Arnold's room but this time the reason really was a lame excuse to be closer to him. He bought it knowing that she wasn't the type who would have been scared of the dark, so he allowed her to sleep with him on his bed. They both fell asleep in each other's arms, now very comfortable with the arrangement they had going on. Both would never outright admit it but it seems right to do.

For Arnold it felt strange to be this affected by a girl but he couldn't quite care much since it all seem too right. They both awoke to the sound of birds outside of Arnold's window. The sun blazing down their faces from the skylight, Arnold turns towards Helga smiling and saying good morning, to which she did the same with a small smile.

Both arrived downstairs with smiles on their faces, today they planned on meeting Arnold's friends since they were going to have a baseball game today which included Arnold to play. He wasn't sure if she'd want to go but she outright agreed that she wanted to go. They sat at the table but something was amiss.

"Howdy partner, I guess you both need some more fiber to keep your strength and of course more excise for your lips" Gertie said, serving them more eggs.

"Lips?" Arnold asked, wondering what was going on. He turned to see everyone smiling at him and Helga strangely. "Um…guys…what's going on?"

Stella covered her mouth against her hand, trying to hide her giggles "N-heheh-Nothing dear…hehehe" Arnold raises his eyebrow at the family. More sneakers and chuckles follows the couple.

"Eat your breakfast, you two." Miles chuckled, trying to keep himself composed. "So you'll be good and ready for some baseball."

Helga raised one side of her eyebrow and glanced over at Arnold as if to ask what the heck was going on.

He shrugged and keeps eating however the adults started to act more and more strangely, Arnold chew his food slowly wondering what was going on. Finally after five minutes he had enough. "Okay guys, what's really going on and don't say nothing because you guys are acting so strange."

Miles, Stella, Gertie and Phil each exchanged secretive glances for a moment, in seriousness and trying not to laugh. That was when Phil handed his son the newspaper, and Miles held it out for them to see. Right on the front page was a full photo of Arnold and Helga sitting on the swing together sharing a kiss. With the bold headline reading: _**YOUNGEST PATAKI HEIRESS IN LOVE?**_

Helga's eyes bulged, widening to the size of dinner plates as her fork fell from her hand and clattered onto her plate. Other than that, you could hear a pin drop in the room since it was now so quiet.

That was until Helga spoke up.

"Who was spying on us and taking a photo?"

Arnold couldn't stop his blush, his whole face was so red the only thing that stood out was his blonde hair, his eyes wide from the shock. "I-Wel-we-" closing his mouth unable to process any words.

"Well fantastic! Now the whole city is going to know about my private affairs!" She knew part of the deal was to keep up her father's image by marrying this boy, but the publicity was not what she wanted. Not like this, anyway. "I oughta go find that photographer and give him a taste Ol' Betsy and the Five Avengers!"

Stella lifted her coffee to her lips but stopped mid sip, still holding her cup "I think it's pretty sweet and romantic, sure it wasn't fair to take the picture, but you have to admit Helga, you're going to want to save copies of this picture to remember when you grow up. Let the press have their day, what matters is what you both feel for each other. We're sorry for laughing but we feel so happy for the both of you." she was being honest, as she spoke her words were very motherly towards Helga.

Helga stared toward Stella a moment, and felt her cheeks grow hot, not just from the embarrassment of the photo leak, but at how motherly and kind Stella was. It wasn't often she had someone acting like a real mother to her. Even though she'd been growing used to his family, it was still new to her.

"...Yeah, I guess you're right." She murmured.

"Aheh heh heh, Cheers to you wacky kids and your first kiss" Oskar said lifting his glass up, however a few pancakes slipped out of his pocket as he stood up. "Heh heh heh...how'd that get there?"

"Ya dang bum Kokoshka, quit sneaking food like that!" Phil scolded, whacking his arm with a rolled up section of the newspaper.

_I just hope Arnold's friends don't see this.._.

_Gosh...I hope my friend don't see this._

XXXXX

"So is it true then?" Rhonda demanded walking towards Arnold and Helga as they entered the field. "Huh?" Arnold ask but then become cross eye had Rhonda held up the newspaper too closely to his face. "Your actually in love Arnold?"

"That's just ever so wonderful, Arnold!" Lila said happily.

"Boy howdy, why didn't you tell us?" Sid asked, walking over as he also held the newspaper.

"I didn't know a thing about this, I swear." Gerald said, holding up his hands.

"Hahaha! Awnold is in looooove! Awnold and Heeellllgaaa sitting in a swing, K-I-S-S...what's the rest of that?" Harold hooted.

"Knock it off guys, so we kissed it's not big deal" What he didn't know was that Helga's heart sank at his words. No big deal? Meanwhile Arnold kept trying to shrug it off but as he turn he saw the pain in Helga's eyes. "What's wrong Helga?"

"...Never mind, forget about it." Helga muttered. No big deal? YOU were the one who wanted to kiss me, hair boy!

"No big deal? Arnold, the same Arnold who was goofy and tongue-tied around girls and would sweat profusely at even holding hands with a girl now has no problem KISSING a girl? That IS a big deal." Rhonda pointed out. "So come on, spill. Tell us everything."

"There's nothing to tell, Rhondaloid. It's no big deal, doi."

"I see so you already know me, my rep is always getting to everyone first before I even get the chance to meet them and you of course are Helga nice.." she made a face after seeing her outfit "...bow."

"Save your compliments, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, Bob's worked with your dad before, so I know a thing or two of ya. And you'd best keep your upturned nose OUT of other people's business! Otherwise that can lead to serious consequences." She held her fist toward her face. "And I'm not afraid to hit another girl, I might add."

Rhonda back away and took a big gulp staring at the rude girl's fist. Crossing her arms and turning away in a puff "It doesn't matter anyway this is old news."

Gerald shook his head "Mmm mmm mmm, I had a feeling about you two."

Phoebe nodded her head behind him "I had the same feeling too when you guys were at the arcade."

"I'm ever so certain I noticed it as well" Lila Pipped in.

Arnold stood there blushing Was it really that obvious?

"We're just friends, you chuckleheads."

"Oh Helga, there's no need to be embarrassed. I think it's just ever so sweet!"

"Let's just play ball guys." Arnold announced, feeling tired of this whole conversation. He turns to Helga "Would you like to watch?"

"No way, I want to play!" She grinned. "Believe it nor not, I'm pretty good at baseball."

"Oh...Really?"

"Really really." She threw him a saucy wink.

His heart beat fast. _Maybe...I should ask her out I mean everyone knows and it would be nice to call her my girlfriend. We are getting married but that isn't the reason why I want to date her. I guess...I really really like her._

"-team then. So let's...Arnold? Arnold? Hey Arnold!" Helga waved her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Football Head, do you read me?"

"Huh?"

"Your head's in the clouds again, Arnoldo. I said, guess I'll play for your team since you're short of one player. Shall we then?"

"Boy howdy, this should be good!" Sid handed her a baseball bat. "You can bat first."

"Don't mind if I do. Okay, let's go, people! We have a game to play!"

"Oh...Okay Helga" he walk over to where he was supposed to be at.

"Now let's PLAY BALL!"

The game began, and just as she'd said, she WAS good at baseball. Everyone was pretty surprised at her performance, the way she batted the ball, her running, and even more so, her pitching. Needless to say, they were pretty impressed.

Arnold was then up to bat, and everyone voted that he get a chance to try to hit against her pitch, since only Phoebe and Harold were able to hit against her pitches so far.

"You ready for this, Arnold?" Helga gave a foxy smirk, tossing the ball in her hand.

He narrows his eyes "Just throw it"

"You got it then, hot shot." She winked at him.

Phoebe, who was catcher, gave her the signal, and Helga nodded her approval inconspicuously. She reared back, one foot off the ground, and then launched the baseball toward him.

Arnold had been ready for it, knowing she threw a curl ball and hitting it hard, his hand started to hurt from the force, the kids were all in amazement as they watch the ball fly high.

Their expressions change from amazement to shock as they saw the ball hit Harold right in the head. "Gosh, Arnold beamed Harold' They all ran towards Harold "You okay there?"

"Duh...yeah..." Harold was a little disoriented. "Hey...where's the shrimp who hit me?"

Sid nervously pointed to Arnold, and Harold marched over to him, reaching out to grab the front of his sweater.

"You're gonna get it for beaning me!"

Almost immediately, he was then blocked by Helga standing protectively in front of Arnold, her arms spread out.

"Oh no you don't, pink boy! You're not laying a fat hand on him! It was just an accident!"

"My fist breaking his teeth, that's the accident!"

"Okay everyone calm down, Harold I really am sorry for beaming you" he felt a bit nervous.

"Fight fight fight fight fight!" A few of the other kids chanted.

"Move aside Madam Fortress Mommy, we got some business to take care of."

"I don't care what you think, you're not touching him! You'll have to go through me first!"

That was when a light blue clad arm, equally strong as Harold's, touched his arm and a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Enough, Harold." From behind him emerged former sixth grader Patty Smith, who had just been walking by and saw the whole thing. "It was an accident, Arnold doesn't hurt people on purpose like that."

"Awww but Patty..."

"I said enough Harold" H,arold finally calmed down

"Yes ma'am..." Harold said meekly.

Patty turned to the two of them. "I'm sorry about that. He can get impulsive sometimes."

"So I noticed." Helga rolled her eyes and dropped her defensive stance. "Well um, thanks...I guess." She turned and looked at Arnold, seeming indifferent even though her eyes held concern. "...You okay, Arnold?"

"I'm fine Helga, my hand is still sore from hitting that ball, you have a strong arm." of course his hand was still throbbing but he didn't want to admit that.

Frowning lightly, she took hold of his hand to inspect it, feeling it throbbing.

"Yeah right, hair boy, it's freaking throbbing in pain! You should sit out the rest of the game, you can't play like this."

"No, it's okay it's fine really besides I wouldn't want to let the rest of the team down" _I can grin and bear it. _

"You'll let the team down if you keep playing with this hand, idiot." Helga chided, shaking her head. "We should get back home and you can use an ice pack.

Rhonda lean over to Harold "Yeah they should go "home" I bet she's just going to drag him home for more kisses"

A few of his friends snickered, and Helga's face turned bright red.

"Sorry to spoil your little wish Princess, but I'm afraid not."

"Come back next Monday, we're gonna play against Wolfgang and his thugs!" Said Sid.

"If his hand's any better by then, we'll be there! C'mon Arnold, let's get you home." Helga took his good hand and guided him away.

"You sure you'll be okay, man?" Gerald called after him.

"Yeah" he sighs "I guess I should go home it does hurt a bit' Gerald put his hand up for their secret shake, Arnold had trouble doing it since his good hand was injured.

Gerald shook his head and laughed. "Nevermind then, get better buddy"

XXXXX

Later on, back at the boarding house, Arnold was seated at the kitchen table, and sadly since they had to re-freeze the ice packs, Helga opted for an alternative, which happened to be a package of frozen peas.

"Here Arnold, this'll have to do for now." Helga said, placing the frozen peas pack over his injured hand. "And you know, um...sorry for injuring your hand...guess I don't know my own strength sometimes."

"No it's okay Helga, things like this happens, I should have missed but I guess..." he felt himself blushing "I guess I wanted to show off in front of you. I'm sorry Helga."

Helga was baffled, staring at him with surprise as she tried to comprehend what he'd just said. Show off in front of her? Show off? He wanted to show off? As in, try to impress her? Impress a girl in front of his friends? Boys normally didn't do that unless they had oversized egos, or because they liked a girl. Was he trying to say that he...liked her? More than as a friend? Well granted they were to be married in a few years, but that wasn't the basis of romance. She didn't get it. Was that what he was trying to say? Still, she blushed considerably, sitting down. "You were trying to show off in front of me?"

"Yeah you see" he rubbed the back of his neck then wince at the pain. "I shouldn't have done that."

She noticed, and shook her head. "Well...why? You're not one to have a big ego, Arnold."

"Well you see Helga I-I-well-I really like you like you"

"Okay, that's what I figured it was. Just keep your hand under the frozen peas pack." Helga said, having not registered it. When it did, her gaze snapped back to him in surprise. "...Huh? What did you say?"

"I..." blushing and looking into her eyes "I like you like you"

She searched him all over for any sign of deceit, but no. Nothing. He was truly being sincere and truthful. Arnold wasn't the kind of person to lie about this sort of thing, and he definitely wasn't out to try to make this all better. No, he truly saw her in a way no one else did. He liked her, more than as a friend. Heck, she'd go as far to call it...love. Someone in the world thought she mattered. Someone liked her enough to want to be with her romantically. She mattered to someone. Heck, even to the whole family for the past few days she'd known them treated her like she was one of them. And now Arnold, her future husband, and the sweetest most caring boy she'd ever met actually had a crush on her. He liked her liked her. No wonder he kissed her those couple of times.

She blushed, staring into his eyes, feeling her heart race in her chest and her insides seem to warm up and chill all at the same time. He once again initiated the strange effect on her that she still couldn't understand. Did she like him back? Was she feeling the same way? "Arnold...that's..." She blushed more. "...You really like me?" He gave her a nod, and she found herself catching her breath. _What did I do to deserve his love?_

"If you don't like me like me, it's okay I mean I wouldn't want to pressure you."

"Whoa now, let's not jump to conclusions here." Helga quickly said, waving her hands. "Well Arnold, we ARE getting married one day, and we do get along good...I guess... This whole thing went from being not-so-bad to...well, pretty nice." She blushed a bit. "I guess there's no reason I can't give you a chance. So...yeah, I'll give you a chance, we can date, be boyfriend and girlfriend and all...which is weird to say since we're already engaged. We'll give it a few weeks, see what happens. If I turn out to like you enough, we'll keep dating. If not...well, not much we can do since we gotta get married and all, but we'll still be friends and stuff." She bit her lip, hoping that came out right.

Arnold felt so happy. "I guess I'm...happy to be your...your...boyfriend" he said shyly. Then he wonder something "Do we...shake hands on it? Or...how do we make this official?"

"Well...there is no right or wrong way to 'make it official', it just is. Nothing really 'happens'." Helga shrugged, blushing a bit. "But um, well, I guess if you feel it's right to do so something about it...we can hug, or shake hands...or we can...kiss."

Smiling but still blushing, slowly he nodded his head "Okay Helga, would do you want to do to make this official, do you want me to hug you? Shake hands or...kiss you?"

"Hey, we are transitioning into a romantic development. Though we are already engaged. I guess we can hug." More blush. "...You can kiss me if you want to."

Arnold close the distance giving Helga a hug, his right hand on her back as his left hand held onto her waist.

Her insides turned to putty as the "Arnold Effect" was once again initiated, making her knees grow weak. She hugged him back, taking in the fruity scent of his cornflower hair, its wild but soft strands tickling her face lightly.

As they pulled away, Arnold slowly leaned upward now on his tippy toes as he gave her a sensual kiss.

Even though now it wasn't the first time they'd kissed, it still had that same effect on her, mixed with what she now called the "Arnold Effect", that now made her want to melt into a puddle of goop. Helga's heart jumped into her throat and she kissed back, her arms unconsciously bringing him closer to her. If anyone had told her a month earlier that she would be doing this, with a boy, even in an arranged marriage, she would have thought they were lunatics.

But not any longer. Frankly, she couldn't imagine her life without him now.

She kissed him just as sensually, one hand rising up to play with his hair.

He pulled apart only to whisper, "Helga" _I really...really like her. _

"Mmm?" She pulled back a little, looking pretty dazed.

"I'm in like with you"

A light chuckle escaped her and she lay her forehead against his, exhaling happily. "Me too."

They held each other for the longest time, Arnold even forgot about his injured hand as he breath in her vanilla scent, at the moment nothing mattered.

XXXXX

Stella was in the kitchen, doing the dishes as she hummed cheerfully to herself, and even sometimes glancing out the window at the falling rain. She sighed contentedly and continued to wash and scrub the dishes. There was something relaxing to her about washing dishes, as if washing away your troubles. Especially with with the very sweet lemony dish soap that Gertie always bought.

Arnold had just walked in, Helga had decided to jump in the shower, it was quiet at the house. He sat down at the table watching his mother wash the dishes. "Um...Mom?"

Stella looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. "Hey, Arnold. What's on your mind, sweetie?"

"Well mom, I just wanted to ask...what is love?"

He heard her drop a dish on the floor, wincing at his mother's reaction.

"Oh goodness, sorry Arnold." Stella said sheepishly, getting down to her knees and picking up the dish, which thankfully didn't break, even though it made a loud clang. "Your question just surprised me."

"I'm sorry mom, maybe I shouldn't have ask that" He stood up to leave

"No no Arnold, it's all right." Stella put the dish in the sink and went over to her son, sitting him back down as she sat across from him. "I suppose I didn't expect this question out of you so soon. Love, sweetheart, is something that can't be put into words. It's very hard to define, even the smartest of scientists can't put it together. But...what we do know, is that it's something you feel. When you feel it, you just know it. Love works differently for everyone, but it has the same strength."

His cheeks turn a light pink, he fiddle with his fingers. "Oh" he thought about her information. Love is how you feel but with Helga I feel a lot of things. "I feel...happy, joy, excited, I want to be close to her...does that mean...I'm in like with her? or love?" he look up at his mother. Arnold's expression reminded her of a very small child confused and worried about the world they didn't understand.

Stella smiled and ruffled her son's hair affectionately. "Well Arnold, that's a question only you can answer on your own. And you'll know what it is when the time comes. At least you two are getting along so well, and I don't think I've seen so much intense feeling between two children before." She giggled at this. At her son's blush, she giggled again and ruffled his hair. "But whatever you come to feel Arnold, your father, grandparents and I will always support you. You're my son, and I love you very much. I want you to know that, we'll always support your decisions, no matter what they may be, and we'll help you if you need it."

"Thanks mom" standing up and giving her a hug "I love you mom."

"I love you too, honey." Stella hugged him and patted his back. "Now if you love your mommy, you'll help her with the dishes." She teased him. "C'mon now."

"Okay mom and I was wondering after we wash the dishes..." he stood up grabbing a plate and drying it. "Can we make cookies?"

"Sure Arnold, we can make some cookies." She smiled, nodding as she rinsed a dish. "What kind of cookies do you want to make?"

"Gosh mom I'm not sure what Helga would like." he lifted his head up from his task of drying and saw his mother's amused smile. blinking as a slow blush came onto his cheeks.

"Why don't you ask her?" Stella raised an eyebrow, gggling in amusement.

Helga had just entered the room, Arnold's heart pounded as he saw her long blonde wet that has been left down. "Hey Helga." those butterflies entered his stomach.

"Howdy." Helga greeted them.

"After we finish washing the dishes, we're going to make some cookies. Would you like to help?" Stella offered.

"Yeah, sure. I've made cookies a few times with Pheebs, it's pretty fun. What kind?"

"What kind do you like? My mom is great making all kinds of cookies, peanut butter cookies, strawberry cookies, sugar cookies, chocolate chip, pumpkin cookies, lemon drop cookies, oatmeal raisin, andies, carmel delights, brownie cookies -" Stella put her hand on his mouth.

Helga stared at him and giggled. "Arnold, slow down before you hurt yourself. Let's make some white chocolate chip cookies."

"Living it dangerously, I like that." Stella giggled, pulling her hand away from her son's mouth. "All right, white chocolate chip cookies it is."

"Actually that's my favoirte" along with chocolate chip, sugar... _Oh brother...I'm acting like a basketcase._

"I can't decide on a favourite...but white chocolate chip cookies are awesome, eh, Arnold?" Helga nudged him in the side, winking at him.

"Yeah I use to like Strawberry cookies...HEY maybe we were make some! we have strawberries in the -" Helga cut him off

"Allergic, Football Head." She said, making a slashing motion across her neck and shaking her head.

"Oh...I'm sorry..." he kept quiet now finishing the dishes. He turn around smiling at her "So what else are you allergic to?"

"Don't be sorry." Helga ruffled his hair, winking toward Stella who winked back. "Aside from Strawberries, I've got free range. I can take anything you dish out. Even if, as ol' Steely Phil says, never eat raspberries."

Chuckling at her joke and getting out the cookie sheet, Arnold grinned at her. "I'll keep that in mind."

With the ingredients spread along the table, the three of them mixed a batch of the cookie dough, sprinkling in the white chocolate chips along the way. Stella would playfully slap the kids' hands as they snuck a little taste of the cookie dough, laughing all the while

"You know, we don't have to make them round." Stella told them, her eyes twinkling in amusement. "You can make them into shapes."

A playful smirk coming to her face, Helga took a small chunk of the dough, and carefully molded it into something before laying it out on the cookie sheet. It was a heart.

Arnold had shape his cookie dough while Helga was making her heart, when he was done he smiles then blushes at his now newly shaped cookie. It was the shape of a bow.

_Awww, what a cutie_. In response the blonde girl played with his hair, planting a kiss on his cheek, even though Stella was watching. She crafted her next cookie into the shape of his little blue hat.

Stella had to hold her giggles but feeling very giddy at the kids, deciding to turn on some music as all three had fun shaping the cookies.

"Mom what are you shaping yours as?"

"I'm shaping a couple of them like these..." Stella gestured to a couple that she had shaped much like the symbol of the Green Eyed people, and one of a pig. "Including a pig."

"How is Abner anyway? I haven't seen him lately."

"He's doing fine, he'll be in here once the cookies are ready." Stella winked.

"I never pegged city people to have a pig for a pet." Helga remarked. "But he's still one cool pig."

"Yeah the green eyes gave him to us" he said making a heart cookie, with his fork he crave the letters "A & H" on them.

"Green Eyes...? Who are they?" Helga asked, before looking down at the cookies he was making and smiled, blushing a little as she too made some more.

"The Green Eyed people are an elusive tribe native to the country of San Lorenzo in Central America." Stella explained. "It's a long story, but we've helped the Green Eyes a lot, especially with the sleeping sickness epidemic that had occurred there years ago, and in turn they saved our lives many times. Abner was given to Miles and I when we got married as a gift for good luck."

Stella giggled remembering something else "They had believes that Arnold is Divine and his their god since his head is the shape of their symbol."

Arnold blushed hard "Mom!" he whined.

Ohh, so that's what you got there?" Helga pointed to the cookies Stella had made in the shape of the Green Eyes symbol.

Stella giggled and nodded. "That's right. And it's true Arnold, don't be modest."

"Wow, a tribe of people seeing you as some kind of Demi-God, a deity, even." The blonde girl giggled and patted his head. "So is that gonna make me their Goddess when we get married?" She quipped.

His mother gave a hearty laugh. "They would indeed see you worthy if you're married to him."

"You'd be a goddess to me" blushing more when he said this.

Stella laugh whole heartedly. "You are your father's son alright, Miles always knew what romantic thing to say to me." She sighed deeply staring nowhere and remembering those romantic times with the man she married.

Helga blushed at his sweet comment, feeling her heart jump about and her stomach soar with butterflies. Where's he been my whole life? She looked back at Stella and smiled, seeing the happy and sweet face of a woman so in love and happy... She wanted to be that woman one day, to be married to the man she loved, travel around the world together, and to have a beautiful family.

"You're too much, Football Head." She kissed the side of his nose, and turned to his mother. "Stella, did you dunk him in a barrel of sugar when he was born?"

Stella laughed. "How else would he and his father be so sweet?"

They girl giggled while Arnold sat there wishing his father would come save him.

Soon the cookies were all spread out onto the sheet, and were placed in the oven. While waiting, the sweet smell of the cookies was evident, and probably floated throughout the boarding house...catching anyone's nose.

Especially that of a certain pig.

Abner ran downstairs and jumped onto Helga's lap, surprising her.

"You never waste a moment, do you, piggy?" Helga snickered, scratching behind his ears. At first she'd been a bit weirded out by a pig in the city but she soon grew attached to him, especially by how overprotective he was of her.

"Oh, I remember when we first came home from San Lorenzo... Poor Abner, when Arnold was little he used to chase Abner around and try to pull his tail..." Stella recalled, giggling.

He blushes remembering that, feeling a bit embarrassed when his mother started telling Helga come stories about toddler years.

"And there was that time at the park, when he disappeared from us and ended up at the top of a slide..."

"Let me guess, he slid down backwards?"

"Oh yes, it was terrifying, but he was lucky and landed in mud."

"Mommoomm!" he said feeling his cheeks burn. This is embarassing...but I am glad they are getting along. I just hope she won't talk about that one time when I-

Stella smiled brightly "Oh and I remember the time Arnold would take off his clothes and run around the house without a stitch on laughing when Grandpa tried to catch him."

"Used to do the same, it was crazy." Helga laughed heartily, holding her stomach as she imagined Arnold as a little tot running around the boarding house bare naked.

"He did that on his second birthday, and ran around the backyard during his party." Stella giggled. "We called him Little Flash at the time."

He finally started to laugh along with them, feeling happy watching the two girls in his life having such a great time...even if it was at his expense. "He would run away flashing people his cute little booty and I remember he used to love to pretend to explore the jungle with Abner in the backyard and pretend to fly a plane, he still has his toy plane in his closet." she thought of something else "Oh and Louie Bluie his toy bear."

"I had a doll...her name was Spandex. Another Ramona. I also had a panda bear, I called him Johnny. My parents bought a lot of stuffed animals, but Olga took them to her students back when she was teaching in Alaska. But whatever." She cast a glance to the boy beside her. "Got any other juicy secrets, Football Head?"

"Do you?"

"Asked you first."

"Ladies go first" he decided to play this game feeling really amused at the moment

"Oh fine." The blonde girl crossed her arms petulantly. "When I was three I used to call Santa Claus 'Santa Clock'."

Stella giggled. "We had an old Santa Clock from the sixties...it broke years ago, but we always had it up for Christmas."

"When I was three my father came into the house pretending to be Santa Claus, he picked me up and sat me on his lap. Grandpa filmed this, we still have the VHS tape of it, anyway he gave me a Snoopy doll and said "Ho Ho Ho, so have you been a good little boy?" I pulled down his beard and said "Daddy?" Stella held her hand over her mouth laughing. "He kept calling Miles daddy and Miles kept telling him "No it's Santa Claus."

Helga giggled at that. "That's pretty cute. I actually have a Snoopy doll at home...Shut up. I loved Snoopy, he was boss. But whatever. One Christmas my dad hired one of his guys to be Santa since he wouldn't be home for Christmas... Olga kept saying that I was yelling at the guy demanding where Dad was."

"What happened after?"

"I got stuck in the sack trying to find a present...heh heh heh..."

"Well this Christmas maybe you can come over...that is if you want to"

"...Really? You mean it?"

"Of course Helga, we'd love to have you here for Christmas." Stella smiled. "If you'd like to, and it's all right with your family."

"Um...well, I guess I can run it by my Dad next time he calls." Helga blushed a bit, looking down at her lap. _Christmas with Arnold and his family...a real family...it'd be...a real Christmas, wouldn't it?_

Excitedly Arnold smiles brightly at Helga "We can decorate the tree, hang the lights up, bake the cookies with mom again, we could watch some Christmas movies and sit near to the fireplace!"

Stella giggles at her son "And don't forget the mistletoe."

Arnold blinked and blushed, looking away with a lovesick smile.

"Might want to put your Christmas list away, you little dynamo." Helga giggled, wiping her doughy hands on a towel. "It's only June."

"Sorry Helga, I guess I got carried away"

"Don't sweat it, you just made it sound more fun. If we could all do THAT, hey, count me in!"

"Like I always say, good to plan ahead." Stella took a damp washcloth and started to wipe Arnold's face and forehead with it.

"Mom!" he said dryly feeling embarrassed by his mother's constant mothering.

"Come on Arnold, you do have to be clean." Stella giggled, and finished by kissing his nose. Then she moved over to Helga and her face too.

"Hey!" She protested, trying to get away. But deep down she felt her heart warm up a little. It'd been so long since she had a real mother figure, even if it was a little embarrassing.

"Now now Helga, you have to be clean." Arnold teased.

"You shut it. Unless you want something useful to be done with your mouth." Helga muttered, and Stella laughed as she finished cleaning her face.

"There, all cleaned up."

"Depends on what you want put against my lips" That answer not only stunned the girls but himself too. _Gosh...me and my big mouth. _

Stella blinked, and giggled as she went to go check on the cookies. "Yes, you really are your father's son."

"You're a real smooth talker, Arnoldo." Helga playfully nudged him on the side.

"I'm sorry I have no idea what just came over me" he admitted.

"Ah, don't sweat it." She played with his hair, and giggled. "You're cute when you say things like that."

The phone rang then, and Stella wiped her hands on her jeans as she crossed the kitchen the answer it. "Hello, Sunset Arms Boarding House, Stella speaking."

"Woman but my brat on the phone, I don't have all day" Bob's voice boom from the phone.

Stella glared at the phone. "Just a minute, Mr. Pataki." She said in a low voice. She held the phone out to Helga. "Helga sweetie, it's your father."

"Fantastic." Helga's mood instantly dropped. She went over and took the phone from Stella. "Yeah, Bob?"

"Kid you really did a number over there" he chuckles deep

"...What? What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you read it yet? oh wait you still can't read"

"I'm nine years old, Bob! I know how to read!"

"Oh whatever Olga anyway I read the paper and saw that you and that boy made it to the front page, good job girl you actually done something right"

Helga's hand clutched the phone a little harder than usual. "Whatever. I have to go, bye." She hung the phone right up and sat back down in her seat, crossing her arms and sulking.

"Are you all right, Helga?" Stella turned from the stove as she took the cookies out of the oven.

"Fine." She responded, sighing.

He sat next to her, putting his hand on her shoulder "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Bob's just being a stupid idiot."

"I'm sorry" he pulls her in for a hug

A blush settled on her cheeks and she relaxed, leaning into his embrace, her troubles melting away. "It's okay."

He gave her a kiss on top of her head. Stella giggles in the background "Oh Miles, I knew Arnold would turn out like you..."

Once they'd settled down, and Stella had put the next batch into the oven, while putting the first batch onto a plate, the three of them sat there eating some cookies and drinking milk.

"Feel better, Helga?" Stella asked in concern.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm used to it by now. There's nothing I can do about it."

"We're here for you" he said honestly just wanting to hold her in his arms again

Helga managed a smile as she finished one of her cookies. "Thanks Arnold. I'll be fine... He may be a blowhard but he's my Dad... I count on him to be that way."

Stella shook her head, exchanging a knowing glance with Arnold, both thinking the same thing.

"Well Helga, if you ever need anything at all, you can come to us." She reiterated. "Anything at all, and we'll be there. You're practically family to us now."

As Stella got up to get the next batch out Arnold lean over to whisper "And you're more then family to me" he lean away with a wink and bite into his cookie.

Helga's eyes widened and she blushed, looking at her lap as she reached for another cookie. _Again...where has he been my whole life? What did I do to deserve the sweetest boy in town?_

"I smell cookies!" Miles declared from the doorway. "Room for one more?"

"Of course" Miles walk in grabbing a cookie and sitting across from the kids. Stella couldn't hold her giggle "we all made a little discovery" she said handing him a glass of milk.

"A discovery, huh? What did you discover?" Asked Miles, winking at the kids.

"Your charm has rubbed off on our son there"

"Really now?" Miles looked at Arnold and grinned. "That's my boy! Laying the charms on Helga now?"

Helga blushed, looking away. "Yeah...he's real charming."

Arnold blushes "I'm not charming at all just simple Arnold."

"Oh and he also has your modesty"

"Give yourself some credit Arnold," Miles ruffled his son's hair. "You're usually all tongue-tied and goofy around a girl you like, now you can really put the charms on her." He laughed. "Well anyway, we're going to go fishing this weekend. You want to come along, Helga?"

"Yeah! I've always wanted to go fishing."

"Wow we haven't gone fishing in a while"

"Yeah, it's been a while, so I've got some this weekend, we can go do some fishing for a change. And we'll have a great time, you'll love it, Helga."

"Hey, give me the rod and I'm all set!"

"So who's all coming dad?"

"Dad's coming along, I invited the guys here, but they're all pretty busy... So it's just gonna be us guys and Helga."

"I would go too, but I have to visit my sister, she needs help on the farm this weekend." Said Stella as she placed the other cookies on a plate.

"Oh and I'll tell Arnie you said hi." Arnold nods biting into his cookie.

Helga turns around "Who's Arnie?"

"Our nephew, he's Arnold's cousin on Stella's side." Miles explained, dipping his cookie in his milk. "He's...pretty eccentric."

"How so?" Helga wanted to know.

Arnold tries to answer "Well you see, kinda looks a bit like me only he's a bit um..." he scratches his head.

"The boy collects lint." Stella said bluntly

"Lint?" Helga repeated. "Are you for real?"

"Yep." Miles nodded. "He's a lot more simple-minded."

"He also likes counting things" Arnold added.

"He has a loud snort" Miles said imitating the snort.

"Sounds...real exciting." Helga grimaced.

Miles laughed and patted her head. "Don't worry kiddo, he keeps to himself and keeps busy, he won't bother you."

"I'll protect you if things get to weird" Arnold said grabbing her hand and holding it.

Miles shook his head smiling "That settles it for me, you have my charm boy"

"Told you so." Stella giggled.

Helga blushed more, if possible. "Careful Arnold, I might just have to do something if you keep up those charms."

He blinked. "Really? What?" He asked confused

The moment Miles and Stella weren't looking, she grabbed him to her and kissed him with passion she hadn't even realized she had. Prolonging it for some time, Helga released him and gave a wink before letting go as Miles and Stella turned back around.

Arnold blinked slowly not fully able to process what just happened, looking pretty dazed.

"You okay there, Arnold? You look lost in space." Miles chuckled.

"Yeah Arnoldo, you okay?" Helga smirked playfully.

Arnold gave her a slow dreamily smile "Yeah, everything is perfect." His voice was low in a sultry tone.

Miles gave a laugh, and Helga blushed deeply, feeling her heart pound vigorously.

"Whatever you say, Arnold." She said flirtatiously.

"That's right it's whatever I say."

Although he wouldn't know it now, but those would be the words she'd always say to him whenever she wanted to have her way. The two young kids had no clue of their future together but for now enjoy here and now.


	5. Gone Fishing

That weekend, Miles and Phil packed up the Packard, rented a trailer, and the four of them were off up north to go fishing. They even bought Helga a fishing hat, since they all had one. After about an hour and a half drive, they arrived at the lake. It was a beautiful day, and not a soul was to be seen on the lake that morning.

"Here we are, kids!" Miles said as they got out of the car. "A real good day for fishing."

"Wow." Helga breathed in the fresh air. "It's...real nice up here."

"We use to come here every summer, it's really peaceful here." Arnold said putting down the fishing poles.

"That's pretty cool. I'm not much of a nature girl, but it's kinda nice to get away once and a while. You're lucky, Football Head, being able to come here sometimes. Dad's so lame and stuck on being in the city that he refuses to go camping. Lame-o."

"Well that's a shame Helga, it's okay thought because you have us." he held out his hand, smiling at her.

She smiled and blushed a bit, taking his hand. "I guess you're right."

"C'mon you two! Let's get onto the water!" Miles called to them as he and Phil brought one of the canoes over to the lake.

They got into the boat and ready for sail, the two ten year olds would have a boat all to themselves. "You think this is a good idea dad?" he asked settling in the boat, he lift his hand to help Helga climb in.

"Sure thing son, you two will be fine. We'll be right close by if you need help." Miles assured them. And he winked.

Helga took his hand, allowing him to help her into the boat. It had been a long time since she'd been on a boat that wasn't a huge yacht. The boat wobbled a bit as it went into the water, and she grabbed him nervously, a little shaken.

"Don't worry Helga, I won't let you fall...ever."

Helga relaxed a bit more, comforted by his assurance, and let out a soft happy sigh before she kissed his cheek in appreciation. She then managed to sit down slowly, getting used to the movement of the boat on the water. "You two okay over there?" Miles said from the boat he and Phil were on, waving to them.

"Yeah we're okay dad" he turn towards Helga handing her her own fishing pole.

"Would you like me to put the bait on your line?"

"Yeah... 'Cause I have no idea how to do that." She admitted. "So I'll learn if you show me."

"Tie a fishing hook to the end of your fishing line with a knot. Puncture your bait with the sharp tip of the fishing hook, making sure to push the bait past the barb. This will help to keep the bait from sliding off of the hook when you throw your fishing line into the water. it's easy."

Helga watched intently as he demonstrated how it worked, the way his fingers and hands worked precisely and on point, tying on the hook and placing the bait on the hook... For a moment she drifted and was watching him instead. His blonde hair catching in the rays of the sun, radiating off his soft skin, the way his lips moved as he spoke, and his soft, beautiful emerald eyes, full of happiness and warmth... She found herself lost, not even hearing a word he was saying as she watched him dreamily.

"The when you throw it in the water, you turn around and give a kiss for luck." he quickly turns around and catches her off guard with a sweet kiss.

Helga's eyes widened at his sudden affectionate gesture, and blushed a bit as he pulled away._ Arnold... I swear he's an angel..._ "Okay, sounds easy enough... How far should we cast out?"

Staring at her dreamily for a moment, he then shook his head, getting it together. "Um...well for now we can just throw it a few feet away."

"Okay." Helga managed to snap her gaze away, taking her fishing pole and attempting to cast out her line. It bopped her on the nose. "Ow!"

He really did try to resist a snicker but he couldn't help it. "I'm sorry, are you...okay?"

Helga rubbed her nose, shaking her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Besides, I meant to do that. You know, for a laugh."

"Suuuuure you did, Helga" He teased.

She stuck her tongue out at him in defiance before she cast out her line again. This time it went into the water, plopping a few feet away from the boat.

Arnold did the same. both waiting for a fish to bite.

So they waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. Not a sound was heard, except for the soft trickle of the water, Miles and Phil chatting in the other boat, and the sounds of birds singing, and the wind whispering against the trees. Fixing her hat to shield her eyes from the sun, Helga couldn't help but feel a bit relaxed. It was pretty nice out here. Normally she once thought that nature was boring and listless, but wasn't it kind of meant to be that way? It was meant to help you relax. She sure felt relaxed. Once more she glanced at Arnold, who was sitting there, staring out at the water as he patiently waited for something to bite. She felt a little smile tug at her lips as she observed him. He was too cute when he just sat there, concentrating, waiting for something.

"Did you get a bite Helga?"

"Mmm...? ...Oh, no. Not yet." She said, not quite hearing him.

He turned around, looking at her beautiful complexion, her bored expression made him want to laugh. He looked to where his father and grandpa were both talking a little away from them, standing up slowly and walking towards her girlfriend, he sneak in back got her then suddenly wrap his arms around her. "I gotcha."

Helga let out a surprised yelp, her fishing hat falling over her eyes. She giggled a bit and pushed her hat up and leaned back against him, a dreamy smile coming to her face. How this one boy had such an effect on her was still beyond her. Crushes can really do something to you, couldn't they? "You got me." She said dryly, but with playfulness. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Well cutting you and cooking you isn't such a good idea but I have a better one." he planted some kisses on the side of her cheek. _I never knew I would be doing this at least not at this age but I can't help but want to kiss her._

Helga blushed under his ministrations, but smiled dreamily as she let out a soft swoon. "Arnold..." She murmured lovingly. _I don't know how he does it, but every little thing he does to me turns me to mush..._

"Helga," he whispers into her ear hugging her from behind and loving the sweet scent of her hair.

She had butterflies soaring in her stomach and shivers run up her spine. Swooning softly, she lifted a hand up to reach behind her to touch his face, her other hand gripping her fishing rod tightly. _Is this what love feels like? Never thought I'd say that... I think I love him..._

"Helga?"

"Mmm?"

"I never felt this way about a girl before, I feel so comfortable and I want to get as close to you as I can."

She blushed and felt herself smile wider. She leaned into him more and closed her eyes. "I feel the same way, Arnold."

"Helga?"

"Mm-hm?"

They only heard the sounds of the water for a few moments until she heard him whisper in her ear "I love you."

His words struck her like lightning, making her eyes pop open, her blush increasing. _He loves me...he...he loves me... He loves ME... He loves me... Oh my gosh he loves me... The sweetest boy I've ever met loves me... Ever since we met he's been nothing but wonderful to me, even if I didn't deserve it... I don't deserve him, but no way am I letting him go! He loves me, we're getting married one day. I love him...I love him... Yes, I love him._ Helga felt tears pool in her eyes as she turned around a bit to face him. "Oh Arnold...I lo-" Her fishing line caught, and was then reeled out fast, catching her by surprise. "WHOA! I think I have a bite!" Despite her surprise and excitement, she silently cursed the fish for ruining their most romantic moment.

"Whoa Helga do you need some help?"

"Yeah, help! It's going fast!"

He rushed forward and gripped on the pole but the fish kept pulling. They both found themselves because pulled away from the adults. "HOLD ON HELGA!" he shouted still holding on the the pole.

"I'm trying!" Helga cried, holding onto the pole as hard as she could, trying to real it in, but the fish pulling them was pretty strong!

They were moving further away from the adults, both screaming for a while until the fish had finally let go of the bait. "Are you okay Helga?" he ask seeing her huffing on the side.

"...Yeah...fine..." Helga breathed heavily. Her hat had come off, falling onto the boat. She picked it up and put it back on. "Darn, we could've had a huge fish."

"Don't worry as long as we're safe." Arnold looked around and notice they didn't have any paddles. "I guess we should wait until Grandpa and dad come to find us" he sat down trying to remain calm. "Let's play I spy for a while." He suggested, giving her a smile to assure her.

"...Okay?" Helga looked at him weirdly, and shrugged. "All right, okay. You first."

"I spy with my little eye something...blue."

"The water."

"No."

"...Your sweater?"

"Try again, Helga."

"Okay, the sky."

"Wrong again."

He chuckled. "Want a hint?"

"Please, I'm stumped. It's not the boat because it's yellow, and you don't have your little blue hat with you." Helga glanced at him then.

"So, in that case, would you like a hint?"

"Yes."

He put his hand on her cheek, thumb rubbing her skin in circles. "It's so blue and beautiful I can stare at it for hours."

"...M-My eyes?" Helga blushed at his gentle touch.

"Of course, you won the game."

She blushed more and gave a playful smirk. "Okay, my turn now. I spy with my laser eyes, something...flaxen."

"Flexen?" He was a bit taken back by that

"Oh, you know. Yellow."

"The boat?"

"Nope."

"The sun?"

"Getting warmer. ...No pun intended."

"Your hair?"

"You almost had it."

"My hair?"

"Yep." She reached over and ran her fingers through his crazy but soft blonde locks._ My flaxen-haired angel..._ "You got it, hair boy."

"Flaxen hair?"

"Mm-hm. Blonde hair, golden hair, yellow hair, you get the picture."

"Wow Helga you're so..." he fiddles with his fingers shyly "...creative."

She smirked playfully and chuckled. "Thank you. And you're delightfully charming."

"Only to you" he wink at her

Once more she blushed and then leaned a bit closer, kissing his cheek before leaning to his ear. Her hands came to his shoulders, and softly she whispered in to his ear. "Arnold..."

"Yes?" Now Arnold felt himself blush.

"I never got to respond to what you said to me earlier... And well..." She lowered her tone a little. "I love you too. My Angel..." _Oh criminy, that was too corny! "I love you would've sufficed!" Jeez, now he must think I'm a basket case!_

"Really? You ...love me back?" Arnold felt like the luckiest boy in the world. He couldn't stop the smile on his face.

"Yeah." She pulled back a bit to look at him. "I mean, I know it's kinda weird, considering what I'd felt before and stuff... I was so sure I could never fall in love and end up growing old alone. Or in a loveless life just to keep things going." Helga looked at him, feeling herself smile. "But you... I don't know how it happened, but I fell in love with you hook, line and sinker. I just..." She looked down. "You know...hope I don't screw it up, because I'm new to this kind of thing."

He placed his hands on top of hers. "I know what you mean, I'm new to this too but it's okay, we'll figure this whole thing out...together."

She looked down at his hand touching hers, and looked up to meet his eyes, feeling her heart warm up with so much love. It was hard to believe someone had captured her heart like this, and yet, it happened, and she knew it. Arnold, the young boy of the renowned explorers Miles and Stella, the boy she was betrothed to, had stolen her heart. She'd been nervous when they first met, figuring it would just be heated and stormy, not going to work. But that wasn't what happened. What happened was far beyond what she could have expected. But now she wouldn't change it for the world. "You're right. ...I love you, Arnold." _Bob is a blowhard and not the best dad and wants to get rid of me, and put me in a tough situation... But it was the best thing that ever happened to me._

"I love you too, Helga." He stares into her blue eyes. "May I kiss you?"

She giggled. "Silly. Course you can." She leaned toward him, puckering her lips slightly.

Hhe lean forward and gave his girlfriend a passionate kiss leaving them both breathless as they parted. "What do you want to do now Wife?"

She blinked at his future spousal reference and blushed a bit. "Well...husband... I guess we can sit and talk a bit while we wait for your dad and Grandpa to find us."

"Sounds good."

XXXX

It had been a few hours the sun had gone down. they adults were still searching while the kids were drafting away. Arnold and Helga were now laying down looking at the stars, Arnold had his arm around Helga since she had gotten a bit cold.

While Helga felt a bit scared about this whole thing, she couldn't help but smile a bit since they were adrift, alone, together, in a little fishing boat. With her beloved, her angel. She just hoped they'd be found soon.

"Helga? Do you think I'm...romantic?"

She snorted. "Arnold, you make Casanova, Romeo, Tristan, any great romantic look macho."

"Oh...well I'm glad, I kinda thought I was doing it wrong."

"Tch, you may be corny and a romantic charmer...but, well, that's just you." She looked at him as she snuggled a bit closer. "Not many boys are willing to admit they're romantic, you know."

"I guess you're right, I know some kids at my school think that guys turn into mushy sissies if they ever be romantic to a girl but I guess I just do it because I love making you smile."

"There's a difference between being a mushy sissy and just being genuinely romantic and sweet to a girl you like, Arnoldo." She poked his nose and smiled, blushing a bit. "And you know, I like that. Being all charming just to make me smile. Heh heh...you're one of a kind, for sure."

He swallows the lump in his throat feeling shy, nervous and a bit worried about her answer. Maybe it's silly to ask this..."Helga, do you think I'll be a good husband to you, I know we're young now but I was hoping that if we are together when we grow up, I might mess up as your husband. I know I am romantic but is that enough to make you happy?"

Helga blinked, unbelieving what he'd just said. Was he really that worried? They were only nine, still five years away from when their marriage would take place, and he was already getting the jitters and worries. Shaking her head, she brought her arms around him in a hug. "Arnold...since I met you, you have made me happier than I've ever been in my whole life. I can't even begin to tell you what you do to me. You have this effect on me even I can't understand, and yet I know now it's because I love you. No need to be worried, Arnold. Like you said, we're in this together. Even I'm scared I won't make a good wife to you."

"But Helga, you can bake cookies right?" She nodded at this. "Then You'll be a great wife."

"Oh, so that's all I have to do?" She said dryly, but there was playfulness in her eyes. "Wow, I didn't know being a good wife involved making cookies. I've got it made. I guess Betty Crocker must be the Bible of all wives."

He laugh at her remark "Well making cookies just means that with more practice you'll become a great cook but don't worry I wouldn't let you cook all the time, I'd pitch in and help you or I can try to cook something for you"

He move closer to her "It's what a good husband should do."

"Sounds good to me." She chuckled, beaming at him. "By the way, I've got a little bit of news to tell you."

"What's that?"

"Turns out that Bob actually went and had me transferred to your school, in time for September, and your parents got to vouch for me. Plus I don't live far from P.S. 118, so I'll be able to walk or take the bus. So look out Arnoldo, and the rest of the school, 'cause Helga G. Pataki's comin' to town."

"Oh well that's great, I'm glad now we can sit in class together."

"You betcha. So, any hard types I should keep an eye out for, punch away if they mess with me?"

"Well there is this bully name Wolfgang he's a 5th grader."

"Wolfgang, I swear, what parents are cruel enough to name their kid that? It doesn't even make a good name! That's like naming kid Oceanwave or Hairspray!"

"Well it's-"

"ARNOLD? HELGA?"

The kids looked out, coming to see Miles and Phil rowing up to them in their boat, waving to them. "Hey, they found us! All right!"

"Hey dad, we're safe but we have no paddle."

"In a boat without a paddle eh?" Miles joked.

They all managed to laugh at his pun.

XXXXX

They finished cooking the fish Phil and Miles caught, both sitting down listening to some ghost stories until it was Arnold's turn to tell one.

Putting his meal down, Arnold stood up and began his ghost story.

"In a town so poor they could hardly afford meat, lived a man with his wife and twin daughter and son. He felt he was the luckiest man on earth but while he was away from home a duke would come over to his home and try to see his wife. He was in love with the woman, she was more beautiful then many of the princesses or high class women he has ever seen. He would bring her flowers everyday and send kisses but she didn't love him in return, Asking him more than once to leave him alone but the man didn't take heed.

One day he decided to arrest her husband and when she begged him to free him he told her only if she would marry him. The woman didn't want to but she knew she had no choice but to marry him.

The husband was set free but he found out that his wife decided to marry the duke and on top of that after the duke married his wife he decided to kill his son because he did not want a son to ever fight him later on. The duke later had the husband killed, his wife who was now married to the duke hang herself by using her scarf.

The duke was sad but happy since he still had her daughter who was five at the time. As time passed the girl knew she would one day become of age to marry the duke whom she didn't trust.

They say the devil chooses to come to people with his offers when people are children because of our lack of experience and how naive we are to everything at certain ages.

One day she had gotten tired of asking god for help, instead of going to school she went to a nearby library and picked up a book about black magic, studying it for weeks until one day when the duke enter the little girl's bedroom her teddy bears black eyes started to glow blood red, their paws growing sharp nails. The Duke was so scared he couldn't move as the toys all jumped at him clawing his face, he screamed as he felt his legs and right arm bend and twist. The toys stopped and fell on the ground walking slowly towards him with a grin on her face.

"Do you like it? Having pain all over your body, does it feel the same way it felt when you killed my family?"

The man yelled for the guards but no one answered him, he tried to get away but the door closed. The girl said "I have decided to spare your wicked life, it seems your punishment will be truly discovered later"

With that she walked out of the house never seen again, the duke believed he had been lucky but one day his luck ran out. As he came from the palace ball riding in back of the carriage, he kept hearing noises by his ear. Turning to see nothing was there, the horse had stopped in the middle of the road, the duke looks out to see the little girl. The Duke told the driver to run her over but as they did he notice that she just went through the carriage. Weeks passed and the man kept seeing ghosts of the dead while he was awake and while he slept, they were all his victims...

The duke ended up in the insane alyssum, until one day he found hung up on the ceiling, the real shock had been how he did it, you see...in order to hang someone up from his cell you'd have to be over nine feet, the duke was only five feet in height and his death will always be a mystery. Some say it was the girl who had did it but if this is true then how did she mange to get into his cell and hung a man who was very heavy and was more taller than her? And if she did this then how could she have reach that high? The only thing they do know is that when you pass by the old duke's home you can see the girl playing with her twin brother in the backyard...the end"

Arnold finished sitting back down.

"Oooooh, eerie story there, short man! Where'd you hear that one?" Phil remarked.

"Gerald."

"That's creepy." Helga shuddered, and grinned. "That'd make for an interesting horror movie, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah it would be, so Helga it's your turn."

"Okay." Helga put her food down, and looked him in the eye. "I've got a good one."

She cleared her throat, and began to tell her tale.

"This is a story about a haunted school. There's this school, in an average town you see every day. It was built and expanded off the original school, the old school. One day, when the school was setting up for a big dance, with a band and everything, one of the boys wandered off and explored around the empty hallways. He came to find a room, a storage room, that housed a few statues, in the likeness of children his age. It turns out that they were kids from the original school, and these statues were made in tribute to them. But then, the boy and his best friend came to find an elevator. In the old school. They decided to take it, to get back downstairs faster. So they go in, start it up, but it doesn't work. Not until they push the button, the B button, for basement.

And the elevator goes sideways. How? Neither of them knew. Eventually, it went down, and stopped. Where? The basement, most likely. They come out...and are then in this classroom, in the old school.

But they're not alone.

There are kids in there, and the strangest part of it all, is that they are black and white, like something out of an old movie. And they looked it too, wearing clothes that dates back to the 1950's. Not just that, but the entire atmosphere is black and white, again, like they're in an old movie. But the boy and his best friend are still in colour, it fascinates the children. But what's going on?

The legend has it, that the kids of the original school, were going to have their pictures taken on picture day, but there was an evil camera man, Mr. Chameleon...who literally traps your soul forever, in the alternate world. The poor kids have been there since then, frozen in time and lost forever, haunting the school. They're trapped, having no way to get back to the world of colour. Soon the boy and his best friend start to turn gray, just like the kids. They run away, out into the neigbourhood to try to escape this and get help. But they run into other kids, the other kids of the original school...the kids who have gone mad. They try to push them into a strange pond that will turn them into gray just like them, forever.

The boy and his best friend make it back to the school, and it's revealed that one girl DID escape this place. And had been living among them all along, though they never knew it. That's when the girl in question comes, and it turns out to be one of their close friends. She's a girl who's always putting on makeup, always. Now it's revealed why. She was the one who escaped, and used makeup to cover her gray skin. She had escaped thanks to her tube of lipstick. She had found it in her bag, and it still had colour to it, and she drew on the wall with it. It opened a passage, and she was able to escape into the colour world. But the wall closed up before her friends could follow. And she had no way of getting back, even if she drew on the wall with the lipstick.

So the boy and his best friend talk her into letting them go back, and she draws a window on the wall, and they escape, ending back in the colour world. All is safe, or is it?

Because the boy is then brought to get his picture taken...but he hears the name of the camera man, Mr. Chameleon...but before he can do anything else..." She stood up then and spread her arms. "FLASH!"

"Wow and then what happened?"

"...No one knows, Arnold. No one knows." Helga murmured, sitting back down. "Some would say the effect worked, that he's now in the other world...some would say nothing happened."

"OH there, now that story gave me the willies!" Phil said, rubbing his arms.

"That was a good one!" Miles agreed. "You sure have a great imagination, Helga. You're a really good writer."

Helga blushed a bit, not used to having someone recognize her talent. "...Well, thanks. Glad you liked it."

She felt Arnold's hand touch hers, and she looked at him, seeing him smile at her, silently agreeing with his dad. She beamed, and leaned over to rub her nose against his in an Eskimo kiss.

This was undoubtedly the greatest day of her life. ...So far.


	6. Kisses and the Weird Cousin

Helga felt pretty bored. Not entirely, considering that she could never be bored with her beloved. But when she wanted his attention, and he was doing something else a bit too long, that's when she would get restless.

On this particular rainy day, Arnold was catching up on his summer reading for school, sitting on his couch, minding his business. Helga had already done hers a long time ago to get it over with, so at the moment, she had nothing much else to do. Miles and Stella were going to pick up Arnold's cousin Arnie at the bus station, Phil and Gertie had gone to get groceries, while the other boarder were either doing their own thing in their rooms or had gone out. She'd taken a shower, played solitaire, practiced some jump rope on the roof, spoke to Phoebe on the phone, and watched some TV while she waited for Arnold to be done reading.

All in an hour and a half.

Helga exhaled quietly through her nose where she lay on Arnold's bed, staring up at the skylight as it rained, feeling the breeze through the open window. She looked toward Arnold again, seeing that he was still wrapped up in his book. It must've been pretty good, for summer reading, that is.

A smirk crossed her face as an idea came to her.

She got up off his bed, and walked over to his couch, sitting beside him.

"Hope you don't mind my sitting with you."

Arnold gave an "Mm-hmm" response, not looking at her.

Helga scooted closer to him, inch by inch, little by little. Until her leg touched his. Again, he made no movement. Perfect.

Leaning closer, she planted her lips near his ear. No reaction, but...no wait, he did jump a bit. And was that a blush? Yes it was. This time she kissed his ear. He wiggled, but was still trying to read. Now she kissed his cheek, and again he shuddered.

Smirking, she brought her arms around him, pulling him close, making him jump a bit in surprise, but he didn't have time to register it as she started kissing his face.

"H-H-Helga!" the boy had been flabbergasted by her actions, he pulled away but to no avail since she started to kiss him more. "I was reading."

"I know, but aren't I way more important than some stupid book?"

Blushing and stuttering, Arnold nodded. "Um yeah of-of-course you are."

"Thought so." Helga gave a girlish giggle for good measure and continued to kiss her love on his face, savouring the sweet scent of his shampoo. "Can I help it that I want shower my little Football Head with a little love?" Ever since a few days ago when they'd admitted they were in love with each other, it was hard for Helga not show him her more affectionate side.

Laughing at one particular kiss on his most ticklish spot on his ear, he liked her showering him with kisses, it felt really good to feel loved. Putting down his book, he allowed her to kiss his face. She gave him a quick Eskimo kiss before swooping in for a real kiss. His heart soared high in the clouds, his whole entire body tingled with the passionate sensation.

Glad to finally have his attention, her arms tightened around him as she kissed him tenderly but passionately. Her heart leaped as he kissed her back, to which he admitted to her once that he was unsure about how he kissed. She'd scoffed and assured him that he kissed just fine, perfectly fine, in fact.

Her fingers played in his hair, and she tipped the shorter boy back slightly, prolonging the kiss just a bit longer before she pulled away, their noses touching.

"Gosh Helga, you're such a sweet and loving girlfriend."

Helga's eyes widened at his sweet compliment and blushed a bit, unsure of what to say to that. Then again, he said and did a lot of things to and with her that she never really experienced, aside from probably Phoebe, who was pretty much the only person who cared about her at the time. But now she had a whole family, including a wacky but still fun and nice "extended family" who all cared about her and welcomed her into their home with open arms, not to mention the most perfect boy in the world, who loved her. This really was a sweet deal.

It was hard not to smile, as she brought one hand up to tap his nose playfully and ruffled through his hair affectionately. Her eyes lit up with adoration as she looked down at him, taking in his sweet smile. She knew why then, because he was so easy to love. Not to mention showing her affectionate side didn't harbour any negative consequences. She could show her true soft heart and he'd not only embrace it, but return it in his own way too. He'd done nothing but be so kind and helpful to her since she met him, and he had that "Arnold Effect" that turned her insides into mush. She was growing more and more to not be afraid to be herself, especially around him. It was part of her promise to one day be the best wife she could to him. Why not start at being the best girlfriend?

Who knew that an arranged marriage could bring the people involved to fall in love?

A snappy, razzy comeback came to mind that she wanted to say, to add a little fun to what he'd said. Not to break the romance, but to spice things up.

But instead she heard herself say, "Thanks, Arnold. I can't help it, I love you and it makes me want to get all romantic. Plus well, I want to be the best gal I can to you. You have a strange effect on me that gets me going like this."

When she did she get so corny?

"You have the same effect on me too, I feel so excited whenever I see you and well...Gosh Helga, I just feel really good when you kiss me. You don't have to be the best gal for me, just be yourself...that's all I really want, you."

_There he goes again. Making me just want to melt into a puddle of love goo! What did I do to deserve this little angel in my arms?_

"You got it then, Football Head. I don't know how you do it but man, I don't deserve you. But no way am I letting you go!" She kissed him again, prolonging it for who-knows-how-long, and pulled back, tracing the contours of his face and lips with her finger, the smile returning to her face. "Ah, what the heck. I love you, Arnold." _Wow, it really does feel good to say that._

"I love you too...now I have to read this for-" he went to grab the book but Helga grabbed the book out of his hand hiding it behind her back.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Helga give it back!"

"Give what back?" She got off the couch.

"My book." Arnold got up too.

"What book?"

"The one you're hiding behind your back."

Helga turned around in a circle. "I don't see anything."

"You're holding it in your hand. Please give it back."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Arnold's eyes narrowed. "Helga."

She grinned at him.

"Come on, give it back!" Arnold went to her, trying to grab it back, but Helga held it high above her head.

"Don't think so, hair boy. You ain't gettin' this easily."

"I have to read it!"

"Dude, it's nearly July. You have plenty of time to do your summer reading."

"Please give it back!" Arnold jumped for it, failing miserably.

"Nope nope nope." Helga shook her head, backing away from him.

"Come on!" Arnold advanced toward her.

But Helga went too far and came against the steps leading up to his bed, and fell onto the mattress. Arnold took advantage and got onto the bed over her, reaching for his book.

"Oh no you don't!" Helga laughed, trying to hold it away from him.

"Please give it back?" Arnold pleaded.

"Mmm...I guess I will, on one condition."

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"Is-is that all?"

"Yeah"

He lean closer to her until they were nose to nose, Helga shivers at the feeling. "It's too bad."

"Hmm?"

"It's too bad you can't get what you want" With that said he began the tickle torture causing Helga to laugh and drop the book on bed.

"You fox!" Helga laughed, and he stopped tickling her, grabbing his book. "Okay, you got me this time. Now get me up."

Arnold chuckled, taking his book and standing up, then holding out a hand to help her up. She took his hand, and then pulled him back down, kissing him.

"Mmm..." he moan not expecting that movement from her. They kissed for a moment until they hear a loud cough.

Turning around seeing Stella and Arnie standing at the door. Stella looked amused and Arnie looked shocked. If that was possible, considering you never saw Arnie's expression much past blank disinterest.

"Well, hello you two!" Stella said cheerfully. "Arnie, this is Helga Pataki, she's Arnold's little girlfriend, she's staying with us for the summer. Helga, this is Arnie."

The two of them got off of each other, standing up from the bed, both blushing hard.

"Um, yeah. Hey, Arnie. How's tricks?" Helga said as casually as she could.

"Hi." he said in his monotone voice.

Arnold sweat drop for a moment "Hey Arnie."

"Hi." he said with a snort.

"We brought home a pizza for dinner, so whenever you three are ready to come and eat, we'll be downstairs." Stella said, and headed downstairs, closing thedoor behind her.

The three kids stood there in the room in an awkward silence, neither of them sure of what to say. Helga shifted her weight from one foot to the other, Arnold twiddled his fingers, and Arnie just stood there, blinking one eye at a time, and snorting a couple of times.

"So Arnie, what have you been doing in the farm?"

"I like counting things, I have 345,000 corn, I'm trying to count how many indivial corn in each piece of corn I have"

"Oh so you like Corn?"

"No, I like plain flavour gum"

Arnold didn't know what to say, he never really got a long with Arnie but he knew he was family and so Arnold had to be nice to him.

"Oh…that's…good."

"Yeah."

"So..." Helga chimed in. "You uh...like movies?"

"I guess."

"...Let's just go eat pizza, Arnoldo."

"Yeah, come on Arnie"

"Okay."

XXXXXX

"He's a freak of nature."

"Oh my god, he is so ugly."

"Oh stop it you guys just give him a chance" Susie said trying to stop everyone from saying bad things in front of the boy."

"So um Arnie…what do you like?" Ernie asked passing the milk to Helga.

"I like counting things." he said with a snort.

"He's an idiot!" Oskar exclaimed.

"Oskar!" Suzie scolded.

Arnie just drank his water and messily ate his pizza, with everyone trying not to watch him, but it was hard. Helga scooted further away from where she sat between Arnold and Arnie.

"Man, he eats like a freaking machine! A messy one, at that." She whispered to Arnold.

"I know but he's family, we should at least try to be kinder to him"

"So Arnie do you like going to the movies?"

"I don't mind."

"Well what's your favourite food."

"Doesn't matter."

"Um, so!" Stella cut in. "Arnie, Arnold and Helga are going to a movie tonight, why don't you go along?"

Helga's eyes widened, about to object, but she decided to just relent to Arnold's advice.

"Um...yeah, that uh...sounds like a good...idea..."

"Yeah it's okay Arnie, we're going to see_ Evil Twin 5: Double Nightmare_."

"Okay." Arnie gave a snort and resumed eating.

Helga glanced at Arnold, who shrugged, and she exhaled, also going back to eating her pizza, though slowly losing her appetite.

XXXXXX

They arrived at the movie theatre taking their seats as Arnold went to grab some popcorn and a pack of plaid flavour gum for his cousin. Helga sat down next to Arnie who at the moment had been telling her about his lint collection.

"Then I found some in my mom's clothes and put it with my collection, I've had it since then."

"Uh-huh." Helga muttered boredly, frowning at the blank screen, as if willing the trailers to start, and wondering what was taking Arnold so long. Only to realize he'd only been gone for one minute.

"I also have a lucky pile of dirt. Its name is...Lucky Pile of Dirt."

"Mm-hmm." Helga replied absently. _Fantastic. Stuck alone with his dinkle dork cousin in a movie theatre... Great, now I can't kiss my love to my heart's content during the movie...ugh. This day blows. ...Okay, okay, hang in there Helga, it's only for a week or two, he's family, he'll be my cousin one day too... _The fact that she and Arnold were to be married in a few years then made her smile, forgetting about this whole boring-fest.

"Oh you got someone on your lips." he pulled out a napkin and wiped her face. "I think it was from tonight's dinner."

"Huh?" Helga didn't even have time to register what he'd done, blinking. "Who said you could touch me? You could've just told me and I would've gotten it myself!"

"Sorry."

"Sorry, schmorry! You don't do that!"

"Hey Helga, what's going on?" jealousy had crept up on him when he arrived with the popcorn, sodas and gum only to see Arnie wipe Helga's lips with his napkin.

_What was that about?_

"Cousin Lame-O wiped my mouth since I had something there." Helga whispered to him as he sat back down. In her regular voice she said, "And didn't even ask me if it was okay!"

"Oh well I bet he did it to a least be nice" Arnold didn't want to chose which side to be on since it was Helga: his soon to be wife and Arnie his cousin.

"Yeah." Arnie agreed.

"Regardless, I'd prefer it if you _asked_ me, or better yet, just said 'Hey Helga, you got something on the side of your mouth', and then I'd take care of it from there."

"Okay."

Arnold lean to the side to whisper to Helga "Look I know you're not fond of Arnie but give him a chance, he was being nice after all and besides" Arnold lift her hand to his mouth and gave it a kiss. "We're together at least."

Helga's annoyed look immediately melted into a lovesick smile and she managed to nod. "Yeah, okay. I'll try. ...For you, anyway. Guess since we'll all be family one day, may as well get used to it."

"Of course." he said, kissing the back of her hand again before the movie trailers began.

Feeling better, Helga looked back at the screen, eager to see what the next movie trailers had to offer, trying her best to tune out the annoying sound of Arnie's phlegmy snort. This wasn't going to be easy. She felt Arnold's hand hold hers, entwining their fingers and she immediately felt happy again.

_At least Arnold's here with me, that helps a lot._ She thought.

The movie had started but all Arnold felt like doing was capturing her lips with his, of course if they were alone it wouldn't be such a problem. Turning towards his cousin he noticed Arnie had been staring at the two love birds.

"I'm heading to the bathroom" Arnie stated before getting up to use the men's room.

Helga felt a bit calm and happy he was gone but had not expected Arnold's lips to dive into hers causing her to gasp and melt. Her lips tasted like yahoo soda and popcorn but he loved it anyway. He couldn't understand what cause him to react like his but it felt like so many emotions all bottled up and exploding. She kissed him much like earlier on before Arnie's arrival in his room, and lifted the arm rest separating them out of the way to get closer to him. Closer to his addicting lips.

An idea came to her then, something she wanted to try, from having read it in books and seeing it on TV and in movies. She traced her tongue along his lips, trying to entice him to open his mouth.

Shocked at her bold actions Arnold couldn't help the shiver that ran through his body. He felt her soft wet tongue on his lips, hearing the soft sounds she was making. Bringing his hand up and placing it in back of her head deepening the kiss more. They were only nine years old, yet they were making out as if they were seventeen.

It was laughable and they would have laughed if they weren't so busy kissing. Arnold decided to try out what she did, tracing his own tongue to her lips until he felt her tongue touching his. His heart couldn't stop pounding hard against his chest, this felt so wonderful he felt goosebumps on his skin.

_WOW..._ Helga marvelled, finding this to be a lot more enjoyable than she thought it would be. _I'll have to French kiss him more often..._

A loud, phleghmy snort sounded from nearby, causing the two to jump apart, looking in surprise to see Arnie standing there, staring at them.

'Hey." he said sitting down on his seat.

Arnold blushed hard "Um hey Arnie sorry about that."

The three of them sat silent during the rest of the movie, not moving much of muscle, staring up at the screen as the movie went on, sometimes reaching for popcorn and/or gum, sipping soda, but that was it.

XXXX

After the movie was over, although Arnie didn't say much of anything, it was still hard to tell how he was feeling about it all, and meanwhile the couple were still feeling a bit awkward at how Arnie walked in on them making out like a couple of teenagers. Which to say was something neither of them expected.

The three walked side-by-side, the same order just like at dinner time. Helga in the middle, Arnold on her right side, and Arnie on her left side. No one said anything for a good while, except when they were leaving the movie saying how good it was. Arnold held Helga's hand as they walked, to which she obviously had no complaints about, and Arnie just walked alongside, his blank stare never leaving his face.

"So what do you guys want to do? It's still early before our curfew. Do you guys want to go get some ice cream?"

"Heck yeah, I always like some good ice cream after a movie." Helga patted her stomach for emphasis.

"Okay." Arnie said listlessly.

"Hey, what's with you? It's ice cream! Show some gusto, man!" Helga urged, nudging his arm lightly.

Arnie turn towards her "I like plain ice cream."

Both Helga and Arnold looked at him in confusion, "You mean vanilla ice cream right?"

"No, just plain."

"Um, no. That's called VANILLA. You don't get more plainer than that." Helga emphasized.

"No actually...there is plain ice cream."

"But Arnie, plain ice cream is vanilla ice cream"

"Really?" he ask in his monotone voice

"DOI!"

"Oh."

_This is going to be a long evening, isn't it? And it's not even dark yet!_ Helga thought, her face falling. _Okay, okay...I guess things COULD go uphill from here._

XXXX

"Ninety, Ninety one, Ninety two, Ninety three, Ninety four..." at the moment Arnie had been counting how many sprinkles were in Arnold's ice cream.

Helga stared at her fiancé's cousin in disbelief, at how precise he was with counting. In fact he counted how many bricks there were on a building on the way there when Arnold had stopped to see if he had some money left.

_He has WAY too much time on his hands. He needs to get out more. Or at least do something else._ Helga thought.

"Helga." Arnie said looking at her

"What?"

"At the theatre I counted 140000 strains of hair on your pigtail, can I count the other side? Just turn you head."

"Huh?" Helga's eyes bugged. "How do you even...what are you..." She sighed, shaking her head. "All right, fine. I'll humour you." She turned her head so that she was facing Arnold, which was actually just fine by her (if not more so), so that Arnie could count the other pigtail. Hey, it would keep him busy for a while.

"One, two, three, four…you know Helga. You have beautiful hair." Arnie said with a snort.

Helga shifted a bit in her seat, not looking at him. "...Yeah, thanks, I guess." She went back to eating her ice cream.

Arnold felt something, he couldn't describe but he didn't like the feeling. Nonetheless he decided to grin and bear it. "I'm going to head to the bathroom, I'll be back." leaving the two there to relieve himself.

_Arnold! Don't leave me alone with him!_ Helga wanted to call after him. She tried not to look at Arnie, nervously shifting away in her seat.

"Helga."

"What?"

"Why do you like my cousin?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because."

"Well frankly that's none of your business, Arnie. Arnold and I love each other, end of story."

"But why?'

"Look Arnie, It's NONE of your business why we-"

"I'm asking because I want to know what love is." he said looking away.

"Come again?"

"I have no idea what love is and I don't have anyone who can tell me, my mother avoids the question and my father isn't with us anymore. I would ask Arnold but I don't feel like asking him since it would feel awkward but I thought maybe you would be able to tell me." Taking a bite of his ice cream and swallowing it. "But it seems you really hate me for some reason so I won't bother you anymore. It's okay I'm pretty use to people not liking me. I am a freak so I guess I sure be use to it" Turning his body away from her and slowly eating his melted ice cream, his face had been hidden.

Arnold chose to walk back to the table, sitting down and smiling but his smile turn to a frown at the expression Helga had. Looking at his cousin who was turned away eating his ice cream.

"Is something wrong?"

Helga shook her head, sighing.

XXXXX

They were walking towards his house, both Helga and Arnie didn't say anything during the walk, he silently wonder what was going on. As they went into the house his mother asked him to take out the trash, both Arnie and Helga were now waiting for him in the front room.

"Okay, okay, Arnie, listen up. I don't hate you, you just present yourself in an awkward manner that doesn't make others feel comfortable. It's not entirely your fault, you just...well, come off as a freak with no social skills." Helga finally said before Arnie could leave the room. "So just relax and don't get your suspenders in a knot. If you want to know what love is, even I can't tell you that. It's just something you know, something you feel. It's a great feeling, and well, that's how I feel with Arnold, okay? I love him, and he loves me too. Simple as that, but it's more complicated to explain. It's just how it is."

"I don't think I can ever feel that way."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't feel emotion at least not much" he said in his monotone way.

"Don't give me that garbage." Helga scowled. "You can too. You just don't know how to express it, you have no idea because you had no experience with it. Well listen bucko, I can't tell you how to feel or what to do, all you can do is figure it out for yourself."

"Maybe if I had someone to love…I'd know how to."

"You can't control that you know. It takes the right person to know. Hey, I didn't think I could ever love someone or even have someone love me. But when I met Arnold, all of that changed. So hey, if it could happen to someone like me, it can definitely happen to someone like you. Just don't get freaky about it."

Helga left the room then as Arnold came back into the house, leaving Arnie with his thoughts.

"Hey Helga, where's Arnie?"

"Living room. I wanted to set him straight about something."

"About what, _H__elga_?" he swooped in to plant a set of playful kisses. _I don't know why but I always want to kiss her._

"Arnold!" Helga cried, laughing and trying to pull away, but it was futile. She melted against him and brought her arms around his middle. "You little football-headed charmer!"

"I can't help it, you bring the charm out from me." kissing her on the nose.

"Nah, you're just naturally charming." She retaliated and kissed him on the cheek, his nose and the corner of his mouth. "And make me want to smother you with it right back. So there."

"Not bad but how about this." with that said he turned her dipping her down and kissing her shocked lips. After their kiss he brought her back up laughing at her expression.

"_Wow..._" Her eyes were wide.

Chuckling, Arnold ascended upstairs with Helga following after him, still a bit dazed over his passionate kiss, and looking as if she would fall over any second. Reaching the door to her room, she then grabbed Arnold back before he went upstairs and gave him a hug.

"Night, Arnold." She whispered.

"Goodnight, Angel." he said softly, leaning for another kiss.

"Where do I sleep?" came a voice.

Helga gave an annoyed sigh, shaking her head as she let go of Arnold with reluctance. "Don't ask me, he's in charge here." She went into her room, shutting the door behind her.

"You can sleep on my couch in my room." Arnold said, exhaling through his nose and gesturing for him to follow him up the other set of stairs to his room.

XXX

As the boys settled in, Arnold turn off the light and rolled to his side.

"Arnold?"

"Yes Arnie."

"Helga…she's…a really good person isn't she"

"Um…yeah she is."

"She's a bit rough but she has a good heart."

"Yeah I know that" _W__hy is he talking about her? And why does it bug me?_

"Hey Arnold."

"Yeah?"

"I really hope I can fall in love, goodnight" Arnie said, rolling around and leaving Arnold to his thoughts.

_What was that about? _He thought closing his eyes.

XXXXX

_Where am I?_

_Turning to see a Helga giggling about something, Arnold ran to catch up to her. "Hey Helga!" he said but it seem she couldn't hear him. _

_Why am I not moving?_

_He was running but not moving any closer to her, she finally stood up, flowers surrounded her as she looked at him_

"_Oh hey."_

"_Hey Helga, why are we out here and what-" he stopped running seeing Arnie pass him up, his cousin picked up Helga who began giggling. _

"_Stupid football head, you're so cute, want to share some of my plaid flavour gum?"_

"_Of course Helga my love." Arnie had said this with so much emotion…to Arnold it didn't sound like it. _

"_What? Helga what about me? Your mine! We're…we're…surpose to be married!" _

_Helga lean forward to give her beloved Arnie a romantic kiss after they shared the kiss she looked into his eyes. "I love you Arnie" _

_**XXXXXXX**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Arnold yelled jolting up, sweat all over his body. _No…it was just a dream…wasn't it?_

Loud footsteps were heard, and his door opened, with Miles and Stella bursting in, followed by Helga.

"Arnold? Arnold, are you okay?" Stella asked in worry, going over to her son and checking him over to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Miles asked, coming over also and sitting next to his wife on Arnold's bed.

"...Yeah...it was..." Arnold breathed heavily, looking around the room frantically before settling down under his mother's touch.

"You're okay Arnold, it was just a bad dream." Stella assured, kissing his forehead.

Helga came forward, though uncertain of what to say, gave a little smile and reached over to hold his hand. He held her hand in response, squeezing.

"Are you sure you're okay"

"Yeah, I'm fine mom."

"Well, let's go Stella, we'll see you at the breakfast table in a few minutes, Arnie is downstairs already." Stella and Miles left the room, Helga went to leave but Arnold didn't let go of of her hand.

"What's with yo- OOF!" she landed against his chest, he wrap his arms around her.

"Do you still love me?"

"Um…yeah? Why, what's wrong?"

"I love you too." he said burying his nose against her neck and holding her tighter against him.

_That nightmare must've been pretty bad._ Helga thought, a little taken aback. She brought her arms around him, feeling her heart wrench at how scared her love seemed. "You okay, Arnold? What did you dream, anyway? You're not one to get so freaked out over something like that. Not like this, anyway."

"Helga?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you love me forever?" he asked, feeling so sad at those bad memories of his nightmare. He knew he sounded very heartbroken and it worried him. He never felt this way before, never been in love and never been so afraid of losing it.

"Well I can't predict the future, but..." Her grip on him tightened. "I'll never find someone else like you, and I could never love someone else like I love you." Swallowing her pride, she went on, "Never thought I'd say this, but until I met you I didn't even know what love was. I was sure love was stupid and would never happen to me, that I'd never love someone and have someone love me. After I met you, all that got thrown out the window. I don't know why you're so worried about losing me, but trust me Arnold, if something does happen, I'll always love you and you'll always be in my heart. I love you. You're my everything, and that's not gonna change any time soon." Running her fingers through his hair. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I never been so scared in my life but it felt like I lost my parents"

Kissing her neck as tears slid down his cheeks.

"...Arnold, would you tell me what's gotten you so freaked out?"

"...I dreamt you and Arnie..."

"What?"

"I was calling you and well...you turn but you ran to Arnie and kissed him...told him you...loved him."

Helga grimaced at that, and shook her head before she spoke up. It was utterly preposterous to think about, her and Arnie? Sure he was harmless and not exactly the worst person in the world, but she didn't actually like him in that way.

"Arnold, listen up good. It was just a _dream_. You're probably jealous or feeling a bit worried, so your subconscious concocted a stupid dream like that. It's not real, and it's not a premonition as to what will happen in real life. I love _you_, not Arnie, not anyone else. You. I love you. I'm all yours, we're gonna be married in a few years and I'm still upholding to it without looking back. Okay? Life is real, dreams are not."

"I wouldn't say that since I do dream about kissing you and that always feels real." he said teasingly feeling a bit better and playful.

"Very funny, Football Head." Helga rolled her eyes but glad to see that he was feeling better. "That's better, that's the optimistic and bright Arnold I know and love. Let's go get some breakfast, I'm pretty hungry and-" She let go and started to walk away when he took her hand and pulled her back to him. "Arnold what-" She was cut off when he kissed her, taking her by surprise. Closing her eyes, she kissed him back, bringing her hands to his hair.

_Gosh...I really...really love her._

He felt the tears sliding down his cheeks and wonder why did he feel so emotional still. Nonetheless he had her in his arms and he silently promised never to lose the girl in his arms.


	7. Cheese Festival Fiasco

The two were heading downstairs, and Arnold just couldn't stop trying to hold her. She loved his affectionate gestures, but they did have to keep cool, not to mention while walking down a flight of stairs.

"So what do you want to do today Helga?"

"Mm, good question, Football Head. If we gotta entertain Arnie again, maybe we can all just go to the Cheese Festival, since they're holding it today and tomorrow instead of when they usually do."

"Oh yeah that sounds like a great idea."

"Hold it you two"

Both couples turn to see Phil holding out two bags "I need you both to collect the rent money then here is a list" giving it to Helga. "Make sure you get everything on the list and" giving them the money then giving them both ten dollars each "This is for you guys, go nuts. Arnie's going to help your mom this morning so after breakfast you can start your chores."

_Well, at least it gives us time to do something together WITHOUT cousin lame-o._ Helga thought. "Consider it done, Phil." She smirked.

XXX

They Arrived at the table both eating their breakfast when Helga heard her father's voice on the radio.

"_So tell us Mr. Pataki, is it true that your youngest daughter Helga is now engaged to be married?"_

"_Haha, you bet your noggin! I'm gonna give a party and announce the news, that she's gonna be marrying when she's sixteen."_

"_That's just wonderful sir, I'm sure you and your wife are thrilled."_

"_Eh, it's good I guess, we're just glad to get things going. Not since Olga pretty much disappointed us."_

"_Mr. Pataki, will you tell us who you have selected to marry your daughter?"_

"_Can't tell ya yet, jokey. You'll have to find out at the party, it'll be in a few weeks before the girl is off to her new school at P.S. 118."_

"_Isn't that a...how would you say? A public school for the lower class of society?"_

"_Yeah, but it least it costs me less than the Hillwood City Academy for Girls. That girl's costin' me a fortune sometimes."_

"Hey! I barely even ask for much!" Helga yelled at the radio, shaking her fist. "Shows what you think, BOB!"

"Helga, relax, honey." Stella said turning the radio off. "Your father's just being...well...your father, I bet deep down he really does care about you but isn't sure how to show it."

"Please. The only reason he comes close to _caring_ is because I'm his freaking flesh and blood." Helga muttered crossly. "He doesn't care about me."

"Don't let him get to you, kiddo." Miles soothed. "That blowhard doesn't know what he's thinking. We're here for you, and we care about you."

"Mom and Dad are right, Helga." Arnold said in agreement. "Don't worry."

The young girl gave a small, rueful smile. "...Yeah, I know."

"Atta girl, now let's eat, shall we?"

XXX

"I'll go collect money from Ernie and you collect money from Oskar." walking off to collect the money.

"As Pheebs would say, collecting. ...Or whatever."

He gave her a wink and walked away.

Blushing a bit, Helga went to work and went over to the Kokoshka's door, knocking on it.

A loud snort was heard from behind her.

"Hey Helga, want to see my lint collection?"

"I'm kind of busy right now, I have to help Arnold collect the rent from the rest of the boarders, and then we have some shopping to do."

"Okay. I'll come along."

"No no no, you have other things to do, we'll handle the chores."

Snort.

"Hey Helga"

"What?"

"You look beautiful today."

"...Okay, Arnie, just what are you trying to pull?" Helga turned around, scowling at him. "Why are you dousing such sweet talk on me, huh? It's not funny!"

"But I'm not trying to be funny, I'm just being honest. Sorry." he said turning around to walk away.

Sighing heavily, she went after him and grabbed his arm. She didn't know why she was so short with him, but she guessed it was likely because of her beloved's dream.

"Okay, Arnie, just stop. I know you're trying to be friendly and all, but you gotta do it right. For one thing, I'm not even pretty, I'm just dressed in the same way I always am and my hair's in pigtails. Second, either you have a crush or you don't know how to talk to girls."

"Or both." he said turning yet again and walking away to leave Helga in her thoughts.

_The heck is he talking about? Does he... Oh... Darn, he has a crush on me, doesn't he? ...What am I going to do now? If Arnold finds out, he's going to think his nightmare is coming true! No, no, I won't let it happen, I'm not in love with Arnie, I love Arnold, I meant what I said earlier. I'm going to have to-_

A hand touched her touched her shoulder from behind, making her jump and let out a loud yelp of surprise.

"Helga? Why are you standing by our door?"

Both women heard someone yell from inside of the room. "Hey Suzie make me a sandwich!" Oskar whined.

"Make your own stupid sandwich!" Suzie shouted back before handing Helga an envelope. "Here's the rent, tell Phil I'm sorry it was a little overdue."

"No sweat Suze, I'll let him know." Helga let out a breath of relief and winked at the older woman before she walked off.

"NO WAIT Little girl, I need that money for tonight when I go out with the guys"

Oskar said trying to snatch the money from Helga.

"Oskar! Don't you dare!" Suzie yelled, grabbing her husband's arm. "You will not lay a hand on that rent money! Get a job already and then you can go out with your guys all you want! I won't have you living off me a minute longer!"

Helga's eyes widened, and she hurried downstairs as the two argued, feeling kind of weirded out.

_...Could that be me and Arnold one day...?_

XXXXXXXXX

"Please Ernie, can I get the rent money?"

"Sorry kid, not until you move that pile of bricks over there." Arnold sighs, Ernie had collected a large sum of bricks and this 47 tall collection had to be moved.

_I wish I could lie to get out of this…_

XXXX

Finally, after a tough morning, the two of them managed to finally get themselves out of the house and down the store. Although poor Arnold had sore hands and a few bruises, even after some ice on them.

"Can't believe you actually had to do _that_, Football Head." Helga remarked. "You should've called me to help you!"

"I didn't want you to have to do that kind of work, Helga."

"Come on, marriage is about partnership and helping each other, isn't it?"

Smiling at her statement and feeling those butterflies in his stomach. "Yeah I guess your right, a marriage really is about partnership."

"See?" She brought her arm around his shoulders and lowered down to his level as they walked. "So if you're stuck, you know you can just holler and I'll be there to help, okey-day?"

"Okey-day honey." he cooed playfully.

Helga blinked at that, and snickered. "You are too much, Football Head."

"I know, so how was Oskar?"

"That jerky tried to steal the rent money from me! But Suze put an end to that! KAPOW!" Helga swung her fist in the air, and then looked uneasy, still feeling a sense of dread.

"Oh...well what's wrong Helga?" he notice her expression and felt worried. "You know you can tell me anything."

"Er...i-it's no big deal, Arnoldo...I uh...just kinda felt a little weird at something."

"Helga."

"Okay, okay! Fine. ...Arnie's got a crush on me and it's freaking me out! Sure he can't help how he feels but I swear if he makes that nightmare come true I'll KILL him!"

Not knowing how to handle this or what to say he turn around and kept walking. "Oh."

"...Oh? That's all you have to say? Well I-"

SNORT.

Both turn around seeing Arnie behind them. "Um Hey Arnie, didn't mom need you for something."

"She said it's okay I didn't need to help her." snort.

"Were you _following_ us?" Helga demanded, looking angry.

"Yeah."

"And you didn't say or do anything _why_?"

"I don't know."

"I don't know? I don't KNOW? You say 'I don't know' when you don't have a clue what the answer to a math problem is! You do not say 'I don't know' when you were clearly following two people when you could have just said something! You are creeping me out with this crush thing, mister! Stalking is not going to win me over, bucko! Now offer an explanation before I pulverize you!"

"Helga, calm down!" Arnold grabbed her waist from behind, holding her back.

"I love you."

"...The heck?" Helga faltered, wide-eyed. "...Okay, fine, whatever."

"Wait…you love her?"

"Yes."

"But Arnie…Helga's my girlfriend."

'I know."

"But you don't care."

"I do care."

"Wait…let me figure this out, you love Helga as what?"

"A sister."

"The heck? A sister? You should've said THAT in the first place, you miswit!"

"I would never break up you relationship." he said giving a loud snort.

"...Well, at least you have SOME sense in that taco-shaped head of yours."

"Taco?"

Arnold gave a bit of a laugh "I guess your new name is going to be Taco head."

"Heh heh, yeah, Taco Head." Helga laughed and her love let go of her. "Well fine, you may as well come along and help us with getting everything on Phil's list." She took it out of her pocket and waved it. "So let's move, troops! On the double!"

Xxxxx

After going shopping she notice that her friendship with Arnie wasn't all so bad. The guy just wanted a friend and is basically sticking to her like a cub would to his mother. Of course he didn't act cuddly more like always wanting to be near them.

They were all walking to the boarding house when Arnold felt someone tug on his arm, beaming up at him Lila blinked her long eyelashes.

"Hello Arnold." she said softly.

"Ah..Ah...Lila?"

"How are you doing?"

"Um...Fine and h-how are you?" he said nervously.

_Why is she holding my arm?_

"I wanted to invite you officially to the cheese festival, there's going to be games, rides and I'm oh so certain there will be some delicious food. Would you like to go with me? You see my father promise we'd go but he'd been busy with his oh so important job and I really wanted to go. So please Arnold can you go?"

"Well Gosh Lila, I would love to go but can my cousin Arnie and Helga come too? I know my cousin has never been to one and...Helga have you been there before?" 

"Yeah, Pheebs and her family brought me there a couple of times. It's pretty boss, with all the rides and how awesome the cheese is. I wouldn't mind going again." Helga shrugged. "What about you, Taco Head?"

"Okay." Arnie said, and snorted.

"Oh, well that sounds just ever so great!" Lila gushed. "Oh, and you're Arnie, right? I've heard quite a bit about you! My name is Lila Sawyer, it's ever so nice to meet you!"

"Hey." Arnie listlessly shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Turning back to Arnold "It's on Saturday so I'm every so certain that you will be there...let's say 3:00pm?"

"Yeah Lila and thanks."

"You're ever so welcome" she said with a flirtatious wink and walk away.

The flirty wink did not go unnoticed to Helga, and frankly she wasn't liking it. "Hey you skirt, just who do you think you are flirtatiously winking at MY fia...boyfriend? HEY! I'm talking to you!" She yelled, shaking her fist after Lila's further off retreating form.

"Helga calm down." he said worried she might chase the girl redhead down the street. "She wasn't flirting she was just being nice."

"Nice my butt! She was all over you, just TRYING to weasel her way in. I saw the way she looked toward you...oooohhh...I oughta strangle her with her own braids! She's hiding the devil's horns under all that devilish red hair!"

"Hey guys, we're here." Arnie snorted, indicating they were now back at the boarding house.

"Come Helga, you're acting like a crazy person, she's just being nice."

"Okay, okay...you're right, maybe I need more proof than that. Come on, let's get this food inside and put it away!"

"Aunt Stella said Uncle Miles and your grandpa are grilling hamburgers for lunch." Arnie said.

"Okay so you guys want to play some video games?"

"Video games?" Arnie ask with a snort.

"Yeah, it's games we can play on the TV, come on and I'll show you."

"Heck yeah! I'm in!" Helga grinned, completely forgetting about the whole Lila thing.

They went inside to the living room, where Arnold hooked up his Super Nintendo, with some help of reaching some tough wiring spots from Helga, and showed Arnie how to play a few of the games he had.

XXXXX

Saturday had came too quickly for Helga who already felt something was wrong about the whole thing. She knew Lila wasn't to be trusted at all but also knew that she loved Arnold and he loved her. Still she wasn't use to "grown up" feelings of love and didn't know how to handle the jealous she felt every time she saw Lila smile at Arnold.

As they entered the cheese festival Lila had grab Arnold and left Helga and Arnie alone together.

Since then Helga had envision every single thing she would do to Lila once she sees her again. She was mad, really mad by now. Lila had just grabbed Arnold with no explanation and that was the end of that. Growling under her breath, she turned to Arnie.

"Well since _Lila_ dragged MY Arnold away...may as well do something to kill time until we catch up to them." She said begrudgingly. "So, what do you want to do first?"

"I don't know Helga...there's a pile of dirt there...it's not like my lucky pile of dirt but we can still roll in it" SNORT.

"Arnie...there are RIDES HERE! Why on EARTH would we want to roll in dirt?"

"Because it's there."

"Well just because it's there doesn't mean I want to play in it, now come on!"

Meanwhile

"Lila I don't think it was a good idea to leave Helga and Arnie by themselves."

"Why ever not? If we didn't do that, I wouldn't get to spend some time with you, Arnold." Lila was hugging Arnold's arm like she owned him. "I'm ever so sure they'll be fine. Why don't we go on the bumper cars?"

"Um...I guess we can do that." Arnold was feeling a little uncomfortable by this point.

They both got on a ride Arnold relax a bit since there were people sitting next to them. "I always wanted to go on this ride"

"I'm ever so certain I did too only some rides makes me a bit sick."

"Then maybe we should get off this ride."

"As long as I'm with you, I'm ever so certain I am mange."

"...Well, okay..." Arnold shifted uncomfortably and then the ride started. He began to rev the engine, only for Lila to grab his arm to stop him.

"Arnold, what are you doing? Can't we just drive around and relax?"

"But Lila, that's not how bumper cars works. You drive around fast and try to bump the other cars."

"But isn't that just ever so mean?"

"It's not mean Lila, it's just how it all works."

"But I'm oh so sure we would be having more fun if we drove slow and just enjoy the ride"

Arnold sighs "Okay, Lila."

XXXXX

"Hey Helga want me to win you a teddy bear?"

Thinking about it and how much she really wanted Arnold to win her something, with a sigh and a small smile. "Yeah sure."

Just because she was mad didn't mean she had to be mean to the guy. Oh sure he was odd but he was a nice person who only wanted to have some fun.

Arnie gave the man his tickets and grab the ball throwing it at the bottles. He didn't hit any. He threw another ball, and missed. Blinking one eye at a time, he didn't seem to care. Helga rolled her eyes and stepped in, taking the last ball and tossing it, knocking down the bottles. The proprietor of the stand gave her a teddy bear, which she gave to Arnie.

"Here. Since you kinda failed there."

"Thanks."

XXX

"I'm ever so sorry Arnold" she said wiping off her hair.

"It's okay, really, Lila." he said wiping off the puke that covered his clothes.

He wasn't mad or sick by it, he thought it was just something that happens. "Let's go to the bathroom and try to wipe more off"

They enter the restrooms wiping off the vomit, Lila had wash her mouth trying to freshen up, meanwhile Arnold was doing the same. Looks at himself sadly through the mirror. "I wonder what Helga is doing..." he asked himself. Sighing as he remembered he was spending his day with Lila.

_Oh sure she's a nice girl but I really don't like her like her and I wish Helga would stop being so mad when I'm with her. She might be mad at the moment since I was dragged away from Helga and Arnie._

Blow drying his hands, he then walked out in time to see Lila waiting for him.

"Oh I'm glad you're not mad Arnold, I would feel oh so sad if you were."

"Nonsense Lila, you're my friend and I wouldn't be mad at you over this."

"That's just ever so sweet of you. Not many boys would be so understanding. I really have to give you something just as sweet." Lila gushed happily.

She stopped walking and leaned in to kiss him.

Arnold's eyes widened and he pulled away before she could succeed. "Lila! What are you doing?"

"I'm oh too certain I'm trying to kiss you." Lila said sweetly, now looking surprised at his refusal.

"But Helga's my _girlfriend_! I can't just kiss another girl like that!"

"What does it matter anyway? I'm oh so certain she isn't the one for you. She's not really…well…girlish isn't she?"

Arnold looked shocked at her reasoning. "Lila, how can you say that? That's hardly a reason not to like a girl. I know Helga isn't exactly like most girls, but I don't care about that. She can be very sweet and gentle, but she's strong and aggressive when she needs to be, and doesn't take lip from anyone. She also has an interesting sense of humour, and she's really smart. I love her, Lila. We're great for each other."

"Arnold you're only nine, how can you be oh too certain she's the one for you? People change."

"Lila, please. Helga is my girlfriend and I love to be with her. I'm sorry that you feel that way, but there's nothing you can say or do to make me change my mind. I'm going to go find her, it was unfair of me to leave her alone with Arnie like that."

As he was leaving, she grabbed his arm quickly and planted a surprise kiss on his lips.

XXXXX

"Okay Arnie, let's just go find Arnold and _Lila..._" Helga spoke her name out with venom, frowning.

"Okay." Arnie said listlessly.

"So I'm not entirely sure where they went, I guess we can try checking around the cheese vendors over by the-"

Helga stopped dead in her tracks, the contents in her hands falling to the ground. Her eyes widened, her jaw dropped in shock. She had no words. Nothing. The world seemed to freeze all around her at what she saw further up ahead. Her blood boiled, her fists clenched, her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, fiery and wild with anger, like that of a jungle cat.

She was mad. No, not mad. She was _raging_.

Faster than you can imagine, she was running toward where Lila was now kissing HER Arnold. Arnie just simply followed after her mutely, as if he were just strolling along.

Helga angrily grabbed Lila away from Arnold, and before the redhead could say anything, her face was struck with the force of Helga's fist, knocking her back a few steps.

"YOU GET YOUR SLIMY HANDS OFF HIM YOU SKIRT!"

"H-H-Helga, please! She forced me to kiss her!"

Lila stood up feeling her face hurt from the attack. "YOU BEAST!" she yelled holding her throbbing cheek.

"You listen and listen WELL..." The blonde girl grabbed Lila's collar. "If I _ever_ catch you kissing him like that again, I'll break more than just your nose. Arnold is _mine_. Got it? I don't ever want to see you near him again!"

The girl gulp and nodded feeling so scared. Helga let go and Lila run off leaving Helga to deal with Arnold.

"H-Helga I swear on everything I didn't want to kiss her."

Panting a bit, Helga looked at him, softening a bit. "...You didn't?"

"I was so mad because I didn't want to spend time with Lila like this, I just wanted to spend the day with you since you're so much fun plus...well...I love you Helga, and I wish you were here a minute ago when I told Lila that and-hey...where did Arnie go?"

They both look around to see Arnie had left.

XXXX

"Stupid girl..." she wipe her tear, never had she been punched before and it really hurt.

"Hey." said a voice behind her, turning around she saw the boy who resemble Arnold. "Oh...it's you...Ernie was it?"

"No, Arnie."

"Oh I'm sorry, well what brings you to me, Arnie?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay."

_What? I'm ever so certain he must have some kind of angle...doesn't he? See if I'm...okay? that's...ever so sweet, just ever so sweet._

"I'm ever so sure I don't understand Arnie...Why? After that I just did to your cousin."

"It wasn't the best idea." Arnie said listlessly. "But Helga hit you. That was extreme. ...They're kind of engaged, by the way. I heard about it from Uncle Miles and Aunt Stella."

"WHAT? ENGAGED? But-but-but THEY'RE ONLY NINE!"

"It's some kind of arranged marriage thing. I guess they fell in love."

"Oh...then I'm certain I just made a fool of myself for trying" the girl said sadly.

"Sorry Lila. ...Want to come see my lint ball collection? I brought some with me. It might cheer you up. I also found a pile of dirt. I have one back home, my lucky pile of dirt. Its name is...Lucky Pile of Dirt."

She blinked unsure about his odd method of cheering her up but...

_He is oh so sweet, I guess I could hang with him, it might be that oh so special someone I've always wanted. _

XXX

"You know, um...sorry for hitting Lila like that ya know." Was all Helga could say in terms of what had happened. It was so strange, she felt so jealous, so blood thirsty, upon such a sight of seeing her beloved being swept off by another girl. She'd never felt that way before, let alone so in love with someone. Love really did inflict jealousy, didn't it?

"I don't know if I should tell you that the right thing is to say sorry to her or not. To be honest I'm not sure what IS the right thing at the moment. Helga...are you mad at me?"

Helga sighed, looking straight ahead as they walked around, biting her lip. "...No, I'm not." She didn't feel mad at him, she figured it wasn't his fault, but there was a nagging force at the back of her mind, wondering if maybe he'd been kissing Lila behind her back and then covered it up to make himself look innocent and-no. Helga knew him better than that, he wouldn't cheat and lie behind her back like that. He was telling the truth when he said Lila forced him. "But it still hurts, I guess."

Walking behind her and hugging her from behind, his head on her shoulder. "If it makes you feel better...Lila puked when she rode the roller coaster."

Helga froze, and let out a soft sigh at his embrace, finding herself smiling as her jealousy and anger melting away. "Really, huh? Heh heh...nice."

"Sadly she threw up on the both of us and we had to clean up."

Helga rolled her eyes. "I bet that was fun."

"We have three hours before closing and Arnie is gone...I wonder where he is." Arnold had a feeling his cousin went to go see Lila, he didn't want to say anything but he had notice his cousin's eyes would always swift to her whenever she came by. "Come on Helga, I wanted to spend time with you and now this is our chance. Would you like me to win you a soft animal?"

Helga beamed, feeling better about all this and glad he wanted to spend time with her. She certainly did too. "Well, sure, Arnold. Whatever floats your boat."

XXXX

After spending a few of his tickets Arnold was proud of this moment as he walked to one of the rides with his girlfriend who had been carrying two teddy bears, one stuffed husky, a pair of sun glasses and one pink cap which she wore on her head.

"You know, thanks, Arnold." She leaned down to his level and kissed him on the cheek. "It was pretty cool how you effortlessly won all this stuff like you did. ...Even if you missed the first two shots that one time!"

"I blame you, if you hadn't tickle me I would have won more stuff for you."

"Not my fault you're so darn ticklish, hair boy."

He felt a bit sour "I could have gotten you more stuff you know, it's what the boyfriend is suppose to do right? I failed."

"Oh please, we had fun and you did get a FEW things, so hey, don't be such a sour puss sweetheart. You did just fine."

Feeling his stomach fill with butterflies from the endearment, he looked at her. "What did you...call me?" A blush appeared on his cheeks.

"You mean sour puss?"

"No, after that."

"...Oh, yeah, sweetheart...yeah uh...kinda slipped out! Heh heh...Sorry, didn't mean to get all corny."

"I really like it, it's…cute." turning away so she wouldn't see his blush.

"Well okay then, _sweetheart_." Helga playfully rolled her eyes and chuckled.

As they reached their chosen ride, the Tilt-A-Whirl, Helga gave a little smirk and placed his winnings in her bag to get them out of the way before bringing him closer and kissing him. Gently, but with passion. She pulled away and smiled at his blush.

"What was that for?"

"Just because." She rubbed her nose against his before letting go, picking up her bag and running off to get in line. "C'mon, Arnold!"

Smiling and touching his lips for a moment, Arnold happily ran after her.


	8. Christmas Time

A few months had passed since the whole fight at the cheese festival, things had change and were now getting better slowly. Arnie and Lila had finally announce that they were together much to Helga and Arnold's relief. Summer came and went, Helga was enrolled in PS 118. having friends, enjoying baseball, football and other games with the rest of the class, it made her realize what she had been missing all these years being alone in an all girl's school

At Thanksgiving Bob had sent for Helga to come home and spend that day with her own family. They were both heartbroken but knew she'd come back, Stella had asked for Helga to stay at their home on Christmas. After discussing this with Big Bob, he had finally caved in.

The boarders had recently played a grab bag game, each member selected a person they were going to buy a gift for. Helga played along with the rest of the family, Arnold had been on Helga's case. Asking who she got but Helga just wink with a sly twinkle in her eyes and replied "My lips are sealed."

"And what if I do this?" he leans up and kisses her until she wanted to melt in a puddle of goo. As he pulled away she replied "Still sealed but you're welcome to keep trying."

"Maybe I will." Arnold said, and kissed her once more.

XXX

_Christmas Morning..._

"So this is how we make the turkey, see how nice and juicy it is?"

"Yeah and thanks for getting Bob to agree to have me here, Thanksgiving sucked at my house."

Stella rolled her eyes "Let's just say…you owe us kid." she joked with Helga, both were in the middle of cooking the big dinner. "Now are you ready to make the ham?"

"Yeah, let's do it. ...Okay, how does it work?"

"I'll show you, don't worry. What we're going to do is we'll take the ham and place it in this pan right here, lined with aluminum foil. We'll place it flat-side up like this. It's precooked, so we won't have to worry about thawing it."

Helga had been cooking with the older women, helping Gertie bake cookies, Stella make the turkey, ham and stuffing then helping Suzie make egg salad, apple pie, mashed potatoes and gravy.

"Helga do you think we should make some devilled eggs?" Suzie asked

Both Gertie and Stella looked at her "That's a lot of food isn't it?"

"Well we have so many and remember last year we didn't have enough food."

"You're right Suzie, maybe we should make some."

Gertie went into the refrigerator, pulling out a carton of eggs.

"Now that, is something I know how to make by heart." Helga declared, and Gertie tossed her an egg. "Whoa!" Thankfully she caught it.

"Always good to be a good catcher now, Eleanor!" Gertie cajoled.

"Guess my days as being catcher when we and the gang played baseball payed off." Helga remarked, and caught another egg thrown to her

Arnold has walk into the kitchen as Gertie tossed another egg to Helga. "Hey!" he greeted everyone but it was Helga who had jumped, missing the egg as it landed on top of her head, yellow yoke slide down her hair and face.

"I'm so sorry Helga."

"Nice going, Football Head. Now I'm freaking egg head!"

Everyone gave a hearty laugh at her pun, and Stella took some paper towels to try to wipe the egg off her face.

"Looks like we'll have to rinse your head in the sink." Stella mentioned as she wiped the young girl's face. "It'll make it easier to get the egg out of your hair."

"Nonsense, all you need to do is massage her scalp, it will become soft and shiny"

Gertie said. listing her old recipes, according to her it was an old one that actually worked.

As soon as Helga wash the egg out she found her now drying hair to feel extra soft.

"Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea Arnoldo."

Arnold gave a nervous smile "Yeah, I still feel bad about it."

"I suppose you can always _make up_ for it." Helga smirked.

He blushs even more upon seeing all the women in the kitchen turn towards him with bright smiles. "Um...Helga..."

"Well aren't you going to make up with her?" Stella asked.

Arnold quickly said "Oh, dad's calling me I better go see what he wants" spinning around and walking quickly out of the kitchen hearing the laughter of the women.

"Women."

XXXXXXX

Some time later as the evening rolled in, dinner was served. With all the adults chatting animatedly over the turkey and the ham, and all the side dishes, so far it was turning out to be quite a hit, even with the deviled eggs, Helga received compliments for in making so well.

"Come on, Miles! Tell us another jungle adventure story, they're so boss!"

"Hahaha! Okay, kiddo. Pass over the peas, please, and I'll tell you some more." Passing the peas Miles cleared his throat and begin.

"As we went into the jungle to find the ancient artifact called El Corazon, which means in English...the heart."

Everyone gasp as he told the tales of how Stella and him were once the protectors of the artifact and had also helped the green eyes. They even talked about their wedding, how the priest would rattle on in Spanish for hours on end, and that had been during the "I do's".

"Then there was a bit of an earthquake! Oh my, but it's so funny, both Miles and I barely even noticed it."

"Why?"

Both adults looked at each other, Helga notice the faint blushes, the warmth shining through their eyes at Husband and wife silently shown how much they were still strongly in love with each other. The moment broke when Stella answers

"My mind was focused on something else."

Miles playfully nuzzled his wife as she laughed, slapping him on the chest playfully. He kissed her on the cheek before returning to his food, and she returned the gesture. Gertie gave a thumbs up and Phil brought his arm around her, making her giggle with delight. The boarders all shared a laugh at the affectionate display between both generation couples.

_Awww..._ Helga couldn't help but smile a bit at the displays, when she felt Arnold then take her hand under the table. She blushed and smiled more, squeezing his hand in return.

Moving his chair a bit closer towards hers and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, blushing as he drank his juice watching her reaction in the corner of his eye.

The sweet gesture made her blush more and she touched her cheek for a moment, while Miles and Stella giggled, watching with knowing smiles. That was when Miles stood up, tapping his wine glass with his spoon.

"Everyone, I'd like to propose a toast." He announced, getting everyone's attention. "To Christmas, to the Holidays, to another great year. And of course...to Arnold and Helga, who have found love in each other even through an arranged marriage engagement!"

"Hear hear!" Everyone chorused, clinking their glasses together.

This caused the youngest couple to blush but then Arnold stood up raising his glass "And for Helga being apart of our family now." he smiles down at her.

_I'm glad I meet her, ever since we've been together she's says she's been more happier then before, she now has more friends, someone who loves her and a real family._

"Awww..." Everyone at the table chorused, and a few chuckled were heard.

Helga blushed, feeling a little intimidated for being put on the spot, she playfully scowled but it completely betrayed her smile coming on. She stood and brought her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Football Head."

XXX

After dinner they walk into the front room ready to give out the presents from the grab bag, Phil handed everyone their gift, Arnold snuck behind Helga, giving her a kiss on her cheek, as she turned, his smile was huge handing her the present he bought for her. "Merry Christmas Helga."

His eyes half lid as he stared at his beautiful girlfriend's surprised expression as she opened her gift.

"Oh my gosh. No way. NO way! You are KIDDING me!" Helga exclaimed in happy surprise.

"What'cha got there, kiddo?" Miles came over to them, and grinned. "Well well! Look at that!"

"You actually got me Nancy Spumoni snowboots? How did you know I wanted them?"

Arnold shrugged. "I saw you staring at them when mom gave you her magazine."

"Arnold...I...well um..." _Here I go again..._ She threw her arms around him in a tight hug, fighting back tears. "Thank you..."

"Everyone one got their gift right?"

Mr. Hyunh stood by the fireplace watching the flames dance, the cracking sound of the fire soothed his lonely soul. Smoking his pipe and listening to the joy of each family member silently wondering if things had been different would he be hearing that from his-

"Everyone but Mr. Hyunh." Oskar answer pointing to him.

"Well that's odd" Phil said looking under the tree "I don't see anymore gifts."

"It's okay really." Mr. Hyunh said turning back towards the fireplace.

Knock knock! There was a knock at the front door.

"Now who could that be?" Phil wondered, going to the front door.

Everyone sat quiet in the living room, confused and wondering what was going on. A few moments later, Phil came back with a young woman. She was of Asian descent, with long black hair, brown eyes, and wearing a red overcoat with a white trim, like a Santa Claus suit.

"'Scuse me Mr. Hyun, but this lady here says she knows you."

Turning around, his eyes met a beautiful woman, feeling dryness in his throat, his heart beat wildly as he stared in disbelief "Mai?"

"Hello...papa."

"MAI!" He race towards her hugging her as they both began to cry.

~Flashback~

"_Bob, I'm serious. If I pay this guy enough, he's going to help me to find Mr. Hyun's daughter."_

"_Why should I? It ain't no concern of mine."_

"_Yes it IS, Bob. If you're making me marry into their household, I've got to do SOMETHING, hello?"_

"_Yeah but I order them to be in their family so it doesn't matter if they approve of you or not"_

"_But what about the media, they are going to wonder what I got them for Christmas." _

_Rubbing his chin "You got a point girl, well whatever here" giving her the money "Just get out of my face would ya? I'm watching the wheel before I go to my meeting now scram."_

_Helga just sighed disdainfully. "...Thanks, Dad." She mumbled under her breath before she left the room, pocketing the money he'd given her._

_At least now she could do something for them, something that would bring true happiness. And she knew exactly what she had to do._

XXX

Helga smiled at the sweet reunion, as everyone watched with amazement and compassion, glad to see that Mr. Hyun was reunited with none other than his long lost daughter, Mai.

"So...Mr. Hyunh was your grab bag wasn't it?" Stella whispered.

However Arnold had been standing next to her and heard it.

"Is that true Helga?"

"...Yeah, the cat's out of the bag. I got Mr. Hyunh, and uh...kinda asked him what he wanted. One thing led to another, and I just knew what I had to do." Helga shrugged as if it were nothing.

"But Helga that's an incredible thing you done."

"Well I'm an incredible person football head."

"Yeah I know but...you did the good thing, I'm proud of you." he beamed smiling at his little Christmas angel.

Beaming, she let out a soft swoon and giggled. "Thanks. ...Glad to hear it, I guess."

Arnold walk towards the couch opening his presents, he had a few from his grandparents, his own parents and whoever had him as a grab bag.

Opening up his gifts and having fun talking to Helga who sat next to him while everyone around the room where talking to each other. He felt so happy seeing some collectibles his parents gave to him, artifacts they had found around the world. He always enjoyed their presents not only because it was from the heart but also it was something he was always intrusted in. Learning about new worlds beyond this city, discovering hidden villages...it was all he wanted to do once he was older.

Arnold blush as he open his grandmother's present, more animal underwear, pjs and a new karate outfit.

Helga raise her eyebrow "I didn't know you knew kung fu."

"Oh yeah, grandma likes to teach me how to fight ever since I got my bus card stolen from me."

Her eyebrow shot up to her hairline. "How did that happen?"

"Some jerk stole my bus card, and I was pretty bummed about it, since I couldn't do anything about it, since he was bigger than me. Eventually Grandma taught me how to fight, but it...kind of got out of control and I let it all go to my head. I was fighting off anyone who came near me, just because I could, because I didn't want them to get me first. Then Grandma taught me an important lesson about fighting."

"What's that?"

"That you don't go looking for trouble. But when trouble comes to you, you defend yourself. It's basically to know that you should only fight if you have to, like defending yourself."

"That's...an interesting way to put it. I uh...can kinda fight too, I've had some lessons in Judo and Jiu-Jutsu."

"Really?"

Gertie put her hands on both of their shoulders leaning down

"Well than maybe you both shall have a match of these days."

"Wait, what?" Helga blinked at this. That meant she'd have to hit him. That meant she could seriously hurt him. She sometimes got carried away in venting her emotions when she trained or practiced...what if he ended up being her punching bag? "Are you serious?" She looked away, nervous. The idea of hitting him stung her.

"Don't worry dear, it's only to see what you know and to improve both of your talents, both of you will not be hitting each other but I'll be watching how you fight, where your legs are and your punches. Trust me I'll know what I'm talking about."

Helga looked at the elderly woman, seeing that she wore a kind smile and winked at her, playfully. The blonde girl blinked in response, and smiled in understanding. Now she knew what she meant. "Okay, Arnold's Grandma. That might be something worth trying out. I accept."

"I'm very thankful for the gift grandma."

"Your welcome Arnold, you know I always love it when you wear your teddy bear pjs"

"But grandma, I'm ten!" he blushed.

Helga giggled behind her hand. "Oh come on Arnoldo, you always did look soooo cute in your animal print jammies! ...Okay, okay, all serious now. Come on, we're going to your room. I got something for ya. Don't think I didn't get you something for Christmas!" She took his hand and led him out of the room.

"Wait you two!" both turn around holding on each other's hands.

"Look up." Suzie said, both lift their heads to see the mistletoe, blushing bright red.

This would be the first time they ever kissed each other on the lips in front of their family. Neither of them moved for a few moments, unsure of what to do, feeling the expectant stares of the family and boarders.

"Oh to heck with it!" Helga grabbed his collar, pulled him up toward her and kissed him, taking him by surprise. Everyone playfully hooted and hollered, whistling at them.

Pulling away after a few moments, she took his hand and led him back upstairs.

"Wow...they are going up so fast but aren't you worried they might start to..." Oskar implied.

"Aren't they a little young for that?" Ernie quipped, and sent Mr. Hyun and Oskar into a fit of laughter.

"Don't say that!" Stella chided. "They're children."

XXX

The two came to Arnold's room, and shut the door. Helga sat him on his bed, instructing him to stay.

"All right, close your eyes and hold out your hands."

When he did, she went to his closet, where she hid the present she had for him, and came back out with it in her hands, handing it over to him. She waited anxiously as he opened his eyes to see the box, and slowly unwrapped the wrapping paper, then removed the lid of the box.

Inside, was a little pink book, along with a brand new sweater that she knew he wanted. The pink book was filled with all kinds of love poems dedicated to him.

"Since we...uh...started dating, I kind of got inspired to write poetry for you." Helga admitted, tugging her collar. "I write poems a lot, it's something I've just done since I was little, I guess. It's not bad, won a few contests... But yeah, I uh... hope you like it. And that sweater, yeah, no brainer."

"Gosh Helga..." he hugged her, feeling her become limp in his arms. "You're the sweetest girlfriend ever, thanks!" he turned and kissed her on the cheek.

"D'aww...gee...you're too much." Helga murmured bashfully. "Like I said I try... And well, so you're welcome."

"Merry Christmas Helga." Arnold's tone held so much emotion and love.

"Merry Christmas, Arnold." She said lovingly.

They kissed sweetly, holding each other tight as they embraced, with the snow falling outside, onto the skylight up above them. It was truly one of the best Christmases either of them had ever had, and to think it was spent together, the way they were now.

Nothing could have been more perfect than this.

Pulling away, Helga ruffled his hair before she excused herself to go quickly use the bathroom. Arnold took out the sweater she'd gotten for him and tried it on, grinning at himself in the mirror. It fit perfectly, and was very warm and snuggly. He then went to go lay on his bed, taking the little pink book of poems she'd written, and couldn't help but chuckle at what it said on the first page.

_**If you are not Arnold, DO NOT OPEN! THIS MEANS YOU! The following content of this journal is for **__**ARNOLD P. SHORTMAN**__**'S EYES ONLY! Death to anyone who disobeys.**_

_**~Helga G. Pataki**_

As he read along, Helga came back, still wiping her hands on her dress, and saw Arnold reading on his bed, perfectly content. She approached him, and gave a little smirk before climbing onto his bed, laying next to him.

Putting his arm around her and letting her snuggle close to him, he began to read her poetry out loud. She listened intently, snuggling into him as she occasionally looked at the page he was reading from, but mostly at him as he read her poetry, entranced.

A perfect closing to a perfectly well spent Christmas.


	9. Last time

"Arnold I don't even know if I can go through with it. Parties like that just aren't my thing. And revealing everything to the press? Why can't our relationship be under wraps? All of Hillwood will know now!" Helga groaned.

She was in her room at the Pataki household, getting dressed and ready for the press conference party that evening, where Big Bob was going to announce her and Arnold's engagement. Arnold was with her, sitting on her bench in front of her bed as she paced the room nervously.

"Don't worry Helga, I'm sure everything will turn out fine, you'll see."

"I hope so. I mean it's bad enough Bob will make me look bad. But what about you? I swear if he says one bad thing in your name I swear I will NEVER forgive him! He can make me feel like dirt all he wants, but if he tries to do the same to you oh goodness help him I'll make him sorry!"

"Helga you-"

The door open as Miriam stepped into the room "Your father wants you two down stairs, the media is all waiting for you guys so hurry up." Bob had walked in glaring at them.

"Don't make me look like a fool girl."

"Wouldn't dream of it, _Bob_." Helga rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Arnold. Let's get this over with."

XXXXX

"So tell us about your romance" A tall blonde hair male reporter asked

"Well I've known Helga for a...a while and we fell in love."

A female reporter with red hair asked "So Helga what was it that drew you to Arnold, why this sudden marriage, what if it fails and aren't you both a bit young for this sort of thing?"

Helga just rolled her eyes and scowled, crossing her arms. "Like I said BEFORE, it was an arranged marriage, not like I showed up at his doorstep with a ring and said 'Hey, will you marry me?'. Come on, I didn't ask for this! Ugh, anyway, fine, I'll humour you. I was drawn to Arnold because of his football-shaped head and how different he was from other boys. Eventually I fell in love with him, simple as that."

"Arnold, what had it been like having the youngest heiress of the Pataki family living in your house? We understand she stayed with you during the summer, right?" Asked another reporter.

"Yes and she was...wonderful, we have so much fun fishing and playing baseball-"

"Yeah yeah yeah kid, any other questions about Olga-"

"It's Helga, dad."

"Oh...Helga and Arnie's engagement?"

Arnold wince as he heard that name, it reminded him of his jealously towards his cousin. Helga held his hand making sure he knew that she knew what he was thinking.

"Arnold." Helga said to her father rolling her eyes.

"Whatever"

"Arnold, Helga, has a date been set and do you have it all planned yet?"

"It's five years away. Goodness knows I won't fit into a dress NOW. So no, we don't have that set out yet."

"So How old will you both be when you get married"

"Sixteen"

"Isn't that too young?"

Bob huffed "And aren't you too annoying, next question."

"How about kids? Do you think you'll have kids?" Asked another reporter, bringing the microphone to Helga's face.

"...Are you people blind? We're NINE."

"Right, sorry, force of habit. So when did you two meet?"

"Last summer, just after school was out."

"What do you love about Helga? She isn't any award winner like her sister Olga."

_...They're not serious, are they?_ Helga thought in shock. _I should've known. Why marry me to him when he could have Olga? Oh wait, she's way too old for him, doi! But if she were my age...well of course Bob would marry her to him. She's so perfect and beautiful and is a stellar award winner... No, no! Get a hold of yourself! Arnold loves me...I know he loves me, he loves me for me! Stupid reporters._

"What are you guys talking about? Helga is the best writer I have ever seen, she's a wonderful smart, cunning girl with a big heart, who wouldn't fall for her. I bet when we are sixteen she's going to be even better than her sister, so watch out."

"Ooohhh!" Chorused the reporters.

Helga gave him a grateful look, feeling her anxiety of the question melt away.

"Helga, what are your secrets? You two are very young and at a tender age to be so in love, how do you two do it?"

_I can't believe I'm doing this..._ "Okay turkeys, listen up, I'm only saying this once. Arnold is the sweetest and kindest boy I've ever met. He's almost too good to be true, but come on, he's still human and has his ups and downs. But he's welcomed me into his home even though we had no say in the matter, and he's done nothing but treat me well. He's easy to love, he's great to others and never fails to help someone in need, there's a lot about him that makes him different from most kids. And his family, sure they're whacky and eccentric, but they're loveable and always stick together as a whole, as one big family who all love each other. Arnold loves me for who I am, and I love him for who he is. And that's it, that's all I'm saying."

"So have you two kissed yet? On the cheek, lips?"

"NO comment." Helga muttered.

"Olga, don't be like that." Bob rolled his eyes.

"That's private, dad!"

More cameras flashed. "Ooh! So you HAVE kissed?"

"I SAID no comment!"

"Arnold, just how do you put up with her temper?"

"One day at a time." he said jokingly causing her to slap him on the arm, chucking at her reaction.

"Very funny, Football Head."

"Football Head? Helga, did you come up with that yourself?"

"Doi. And NO ONE calls him that but me! Got it?"

"I call her Hammerhead."

"Yeah so-wait...what?"

"It's your new nickname I'm giving you since you get to have fun with mine" he said with a wink.

Everyone laughed, and Helga's cheeks turned pink.

"Har har, harty har har." Helga hid a smile behind her hand. "Aren't we so original, eh, Football Head?"

"Hammerhead."

"Hey!"

"Okay, okay, no more questions, c'mon Olga." Said Big Bob, cutting in.

The kids ran upstairs as Bob handled the media, as they got into her room, Arnold was caught by surprise as Helga slam him against the door and began giving him intense kisses.

Slowly being drunk by his love, Arnold gave into her demands.

One hand fisted into his hair as her other held him to the door, practically devouring his lips with her intense kisses, while he kissed her back with as much intensiveness as he could muster. She traced her tongue along his lips, and even though they French kissed a few times since the first time they'd tried it, he was still a little shy with his responses, but he did get into it. His mouth opened and she explored him, thoroughly, before coming back and dueling with his tongue.

Soft moans escaped Helga, feeling more and more lost in her beloved as they kissed deeply and passionately, hoping deep down she wouldn't jinx the moment and have something occur to interrupt them.

...Nothing yet.

She was taken by surprise as he turn them around quickly now having her pin to the door and kissing her until she felt her legs buckle slowly sliding down against the door, Arnold followed her until he was on his knees and Helga's behind was on the floor.

"Arnold..." She moaned between kisses, now bringing her arms around him for leverage.

Arnold slowly stood up and helped Helga up talking her to bed, as they both laid down Helga put her head on his chest hearing his heart beat.

"Helga?"

"Yeah?"

"You know what I said down there, about you being greater then your sister, well I just want you to know that everything I said was true. I still can't believe that would ask something so stupid as that. I'm glad you're not an award winning student, you don't even need to be." Lifting her chin up so she can look at him "You're an award winner in my eyes and I'm lucky to have you."

Helga felt tears pool in her eyes, tears of joy as a smile broke out on her face. She hugged him tight, trying to fight back crying, but it was useless considering she now had tears falling down her cheeks.

"I love you, Arnold. ...Thank you." Was all she could say. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have you."

"I think...we're both lucky."

XXXXX

"Everyone, I have some wonderful news." Stella said announcing to everyone in the room. "Miles and I have been sent a letter from the green eye people."

"Not really a letter, more like a symbolic calling card, the green eye" showing everyone a letter that had a drawing of a green eye, the paper was not real baby but made out of leafs and wood.

"I think they need our help."

"Wait...Mom, dad...you guys aren't leaving, are you?" Arnold asked in worry.

"I'm afraid we have to, kiddo. The Green Eyes have always done so much for us, just as we had for them. We want to make sure they're okay. Don't worry, we're just going to be gone for a few days, to help them out and make sure they'll be safe." Miles told him.

"Oh, well I hope you do help them out..."

"Hey there." Miles playfully messed up Arnold's hair which cause his hair to be extra messy. "Next time we'll take you with us but at the moment we're unsure what they need us for and it might be dangerous but nothing too much."

"When are you leaving?"

"We'll be leaving this coming weekend." Stella said, looking at the calendar. "So that we can prepare and plan everything properly. Don't worry Arnold, we'll be back before you know it.

"Don't worry short man, we can all still have fun while they're away!" Phil assured him. "We'll make cookies and pick apples and even go on roller coasters at Dino Land! Ohhhh yeah!"

Arnold smiled a little, but felt it drop at the prospect of his parents going away, so FAR away for that matter, for a while. Sure, sometimes they would go away for a weekend a couple times a year during his life, and he would miss them, but this was big and serious, since they were going to San Lorenzo. Much further away, and much more risky and dangerous.

But of course, they were professionals. They knew what they were doing, they would make it. ...Right?

"Here's an idea," Phil went on. "Why don't we get your little girlfriend to stay here while your folks are gone? Heck, you can invite your friends for a fun time!"

"That's a great idea, Dad." Miles agreed. "We want to say goodbye to her before we go, anyway."

"Okay I'll tell her right after breakfast."

XXXX

"So what is that anyway?"

"I decided to create a bubble gum shrine."

"Why?"

"I don't know, Mr. Simmons told us to create something unique. This is what I made."

"Well it does look pretty good but I think you're missing something"

"I know but I couldn't find a hat like yours"

They were both on top of the roof, Helga had been holding Abner who was trying to eat her bubble gum project. The bubble gum Shrine was built to look like Arnold's likeness.

"Maybe I should build a shrine-"

"No way, you got to find your own way to create an art piece."

"Hm...I guess your right Helga. Maybe I should get a hammer, put lipstick and say it's a creation of you" he teased then stuck out his tongue.

"Oh ha ha." Helga playfully rolled her eyes. "See that I don't take it and smack you with it."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Maybe I will. Anyway Helga, maybe I can draw it."

"Hey, now you're on the right track. You are a good artist." She smirked.

Arnold blushed. "I'm not that good."

"Oh stop putting yourself down, you ARE good. Simple as that. So hey, what did you want to tell me, anyway? You called me over for some important reason."

"Oh sorry, mom and dad told me that they are going to San Lorenzo this weekend because the green eyed people sent them their calling card. They wanted you to stay over so they can tell you goodbye and to keep me company since...well...I get pretty lonely when they are away."

Sighing deeply, his expression extremely sad "I never told anyone this but since I've been three I have been having this horrible nightmare, it shows up every few months but I'm in the plane with my parents but then the plane crashes, I wake up and see that they are not in the plane, I scream and cry out for their name but I can never find them. It's pretty scary and whenever I have these dreams I go to my parents and sleep in their bed with them. I know it's a silly dream but every time they travel I keep thinking about that dream, so normally Grandma and Grandpa will keep me busy so I wouldn't worry."

"...Oh..." Helga was taken aback by this, unsure of how to react to it. Her heart sank, she could only imagine how it must've felt for him. She scooted closer, bringing her free arm around him. "Hey...don't worry there, Arnold. I'll stick around and keep you company, try to get your mind off them being gone. I can see you're a bit scared of them being gone, especially all the way down there in Central America, in the jungle, no less. Okay, okay, sorry, didn't mean to emphasize like that. They'll be back before you can blink, don't worry about it. And until they do I'll be right there with ya."

"Grandpa said we should also invite some friends over, want to invite Phoebe and Gerald?"

"Hey, yeah! Foursome! It's been a while since all four of us had a good double date thing going." She winked.

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea, so I heard Olga is with you guys for a while, how is her week there?"

It had been one whole week since Olga came home and sadly Helga had to spend time with her, Helga had been calling him at odd hours, explaining what horrible day she was having with her sister and how much she was so excited for her "baby sis" to be engaged.

"Still horrific and I'm just glad to be AWAY from her for a while. She drives me up the wall, won't shut up about us being together, tries to make me over to be all 'pretty pretty Princess'...yeah, just fine and dandy."

"Well you already look like a princess"

Blushing but knowing his game already "Flattery gets you no where"

Arnold chuckle and shrug "Not even a kiss?"

"Hmmm...now THAT, I think you know how to get from me."

As they lean in for a kiss, Arnold felt something wet on his lips...and nose.

"ABNER!"

Abner let out a squeal that sounded like a laugh before he took off down the stairs to get back inside. Both of them sat there dumbfounded, and poor Arnold pretty disgusted as he wiped his face and spat a few times.

"Might want to brush your teeth and use some mouthwash there Arnold."

"Three times each, you mean."

"That too, I guess."

Feeling a bit playful, as he grin Helga raise her eyebrow. "Well Helga, I can still kiss you" playfully grabbing her and trying to fake kiss her although she didn't know he was purposing missing as she struggle.

"Eww! No! Keep your pig germs away! Who knows what he's been in!" Helga cried, trying to pull away.

"Helga, you're going to be my wife, you have to love me for better or worst so give your future husband a kiss."

"...So I can get you to kiss me even if I Bad breath in the morning? Fair's fair, Arnoldo."

"Yeah you can" She thought about it shrugging and closing her eyes, Arnold knew then she would allow him to kiss her. "Nah, I have pig cooties." he joked letting her go and walking towards the skylight

"Be right back after I wash my lips and mouth."

"I'll be waiting, _husband_." Helga teased, blowing him a kiss and laughing.

After a few minutes Arnold came back. "Missed me?"

"Always"

"So wife, where's my kiss?" he ask leaning close to her, his breath smelt a lot like bubble gum.

"Right...here." She took hold of his collar and pulled him up to her level and kissing him passionately.

XXXXXXX

Mother and son held onto each other for the longest moments, Stella softly whisper to Arnold to be a good boy and to watch over his grandparents. Arnold breath her scent in and tried hard to remember her hug, he had done this every time they left for a business trip.

"We'll be back before you know it, Arnold. Don't worry. You two be good, and have fun. We love you, honey. Always."

"I love you too, mom..."

The two hugged a little longer, and then parted, before Miles came forward and gave his son a bear hug also.

"Listen to your mom, kiddo. We're coming back as soon as we can. You be good."

"Okay, dad... I love you."

"I love you too, Arnold... We'll miss you." Miles hugged him more and then let go of him, and ruffled his hair. "But we won't be long."

A few feet behind Arnold, Helga stood there trying to keep out of it, since it was a family moment. Her heart wrenched at the sight of seeing her beloved so sad at his parents departure, wishing with all her might that she could do something to help. And heck, she was going to miss them too. They were such good people, so wonderful and loving, overall great parents who raised the most perfect child in the world. Not to mention, they were the closest forms of parents she'd ever had in her life. She was going to miss them a lot. Maybe not in the same way, but she'd miss them.

"Bye Miles...bye Stella, have a good trip. And you know, come back in one piece."

"And bye you too, kiddo." Both Miles and Stella gave her a hug too. "We'll sure miss you."

"You be a good girl, and keep him busy."

"Will do."

Miles and Stella said their last goodbyes to everyone, including one last hug each with their son, before they waved sadly and exited the Sunset Arms boarding house.

And that was the last time they ever saw them.


	10. I'll see you again

Arrange Marriage

The Orphan Boy

_It had been six months since the day my parents went away, Grandpa keeps trying me that they will come back and Helga comes over to cheer me up but sometimes I wonder if I should have warn them. Helga always tells me that nothing would have changed if I did and maybe she's right. _

Sighing for the tenth time that day, Arnold turn towards Helga who was busy writing another poem.

_I have to admit, I really love her poetry..._

Hearing his sigh, Helga felt her heart sink a few more feet. Six long months had gone by since Miles and Stella had left for San Lorenzo...and had since then been presumed dead. Their plane was never found, they had practically disappeared into thin air. No one seemed to know where they were or what happened to them.

Since then, she went over as often as she could to keep him company, cheer him up, and often hold him close when he'd take some time to cry about it. She could only imagine how it felt, to live not knowing if your parents were dead or alive. She too, missed them very much, and longed for their return. Ever since she met them, they'd done nothing but welcome her into their home and treat her like family, even when they didn't have to. Miles and Stella were known to be such great people, anyone who knew them really missed them now.

Once she finished her poem, she turned to Arnold and placed her hand over his, handing the poem to him.

"Here Arnold, you can read it if you want. I know it's not much, but I hope you like it."

The poem she'd written was about his parents, something she'd done quite a bit lately, to help remind him that even in these tough times, his parents loved him and would always find a way to come back.

It read:

_**Renowned explorers of the world**_

_**Not one day passed they didn't think of their young son**_

_**Through times so cruel**_

_**Through times so rough**_

_**Brave Miles**_

_**Strong Stella**_

_**Forever will trek the ends of the of the Earth**_

_**Upon helping those in need**_

_**But in these tough times they fall**_

_**Deep in the jungle so dangerous**_

_**What became of these brave heroes**_

_**No one knows**_

_**But deep in one's heart**_

_**One day they will return**_

_**Though for now the world turns**_

_**With simple moves**_

_**Arnold my love**_

_**Though they be so far**_

_**Never doubt the love in their hearts**_

_**As they bravely trek across the jungle lands**_

_**And find their way back**_

_**Back to you**_

Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him, her back against his chest, his expression sad, kissing her softly on her cheek and laying his head on her shoulder.

Softly he spoke "I hope so."

Giving a soft, sad smile, she brought her hand up to lightly play with his hair.

"Me too, Arnold. Me too. I miss them too."

"I know Helga, and I'm glad you're here for me, Gerald stopped by today and tried to get me to go play football but I'm just not in the mood." sighing and looking up at the skylight, the rain dripping down onto the glass. "It's been six months today since they left, no one has heard a word from them."

Helga turned in his embrace and hugged him close, rubbing his back and stroking his hair. "They're alive, I can feel it. I know it can go either way, since it is the jungle we're talking about, and I'm not trying to give you false hope because I'm just as clueless as everyone is about what happened to them. But...we'll find them, Arnold. We'll find them one day. I know they'll come back somehow. Even if we have to go there and find them ourselves." She hugged him tighter.

"Together?"

"Together"

XXXXXXXX

A few months passed by the media began to supect something about the missing famous Miles and Stella, things got ugly when questions were being asked and no one could give an answer.

"This is a special report, Miles an Anthropologist and his wife Stella a botanist has been reported missing for the last few months, we receive no word from the family members, all keeping a tight lip about the whole thing. The couple left to San lorezo never to be heard about again, leaving their nine year old son Arnold with his grandparents."

The remote control landed into the screen, glass stattering everywhere, the whole room became silent.

The bulky man lean against his black leather chair, smoke twirling it the air from his cigar.

"Bring in Nick Vermicelli"

"Yes Mr. Pataki." the woman through the intercom said quickly already hearing the anger in his voice.

Moments later, Big Bob's business associate, Nick Vermicelli, entered his office.

"You wanted to see me?"

"I have a problem in my hands"

"Well what kind?" he ask sitting down on the chair

"My kid is suppose to marry the Shortman's brat but apparently his parents has gone missing"

"So?"

"So that means I can't allow my brat to marry an Orphan Boy, it would ruin my company's image"

"I think I get what you're saying."

"Well you better, I need you to handle the media once I break these two are broken apart, I've been talking to Rex Smythe-Higgins"

"You mean that old billionaire?"

"It seems he has a son the same age as Olga so I'm going to make a deal with him, it's a good pick although I have to enroll the brat back in polishing school since she acts like a slob."

"Heh, I've seen her and let me tell you…she needs it"

"She'll have lessons to become a proper young lady for the brat and then she's off to marry. Olga never gave me this much trouble"

"Olga is the best"

"Also the company is getting big down in Califorina and I believe it's time to get out of this dump"

"So your moving boss?"

"Yes I am"

"How is the girl going to meet the boss?"

"She isn't until she's done with polishing school, on her fifteen birthday they will meet and when she turns sixteen she will be wed and out of my hair."

"Sounds pretty good, boss."

"I know what I'm doin', Nick."

XXX

"WHAT? You're calling it off? Bob you can't be serious!"

Bob rolled his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He had just come home later that evening, and was breaking Helga the good news, as he deemed it. Helga meanwhile was beyond freaked out and upset by this. Now granted, she'd felt the same way when he dropped the bomb on her the first time, but not anymore. And now...

"I'm darn serious Olga, you can't marry an orphan boy, it's gonna ruin my image."

"Like I care about your stupid image! I'm not marrying some other boy!"

"Hey hey hey, don't take that tone with me, young lady."

But Helga stood her ground. "I WON'T, Bob! I'm not marrying that T-Rex whatever the heck his name is! I won't!"

"The arrangement's non-negotiable, Olga. And we're movin' to Los Angeles, where you can finally learn to be a girl. For crying out loud, you look like a slob."

"We're...we're MOVING?"

"Weren't you listening? We're goin' to Los Angeles California, where we can get out of this pit of a city."

"I'm not going, Bob. Forget it. If you want to get rid of me so bad, emancipate me! Relinquish me! I won't go with you!"

"Too bad Olga. You're going, and you're not marrying that stupid orphan boy."

"Yes I am, and I don't care what you say, Bob! Because I love him!"

"Helga dear, love isn't…-hiccup- love isn't really something you should base your life on" Miriam said shocking both as she appeared from the couch.

"Your mom's right, Olga, now quit being a-"

"NO." Helga boomed. "YOU listen, Bob, Miriam...I love Arnold. I LOVE him, and he loves me too. He loves me for who I am, not what I am! I won't settle for an arranged, loveless marriage! You can FORGET IT! I won't stand for this any longer! You can take your money-happy image and SHOVE IT UP YOUR BUTT!"

With that Helga stormed out of her father's home office and ran upstairs to her room.

XXX

"And now he's forcing me to marry this rich grandson kid, and trying to get me back into polishing school, AND moving us all to L.A.! All because he thinks Arnold is an orphan and thinks that us getting married will ruin his image. Like I even give a rat's tail about that! Can you believe that blowhard dad of mine!" Helga cried into her phone, talking to Phoebe.

"Oh my Helga that's horrible! How can your parents even think that?"

"I don't know"

"Does…does Arnold know?"

"I...I haven't told him yet. I'm scared to, Pheebs! He's lost so much after Miles and Stella disappeared...I know that this will break his heart. I love him so much, I don't want to leave him like this! I just can't do that to him, Pheebs! And I love him, I don't want to marry some other rich freak I don't know! And I don't want to leave! Hillwood's a pretty good place."

"Hm, I think I have an idea."

"TELL ME!"

Phoebe put the phone out of her ear, she knew how desperate Helga felt at the moment. Putting her head back into the phone "I think it would be the best thing if you both secretly sent letters to each other so you can somehow still connect with the other person until you are old enough to…"

"To? Spit it out!"

"…run away."

"R-Run away?"

"Yes, Helga. ...I...I know that running away is not something I condone, but I won't let you settle for less than you want, or what you deserve. Keep in contact with each other secretly with letters, and then when you're old enough, leave and you two run away, go and find a safe haven."

"...It's worth a shot, Pheebs. Okay, I'll run it by him when I go see him. ...Guess I'll have to face telling him sooner or later, anyway."

"You should, Helga. Telling him the truth will be best."

"What about you? Will you be okay? I'm gonna miss FINALLY going to the same school as you, Pheebs."

"Aww...don't worry about me, Helga. I'll certainly miss you very much, but I'll stay in touch with you, of course."

"You better, and make sure Geraldo and Arnold take care of you, you hear? I'll sure miss you too, and no worry, I'll write, I'm a woman of my word."

"I know Helga, I know"

XXXXXX

Arnold couldn't put his finger on it, things seem pretty strange when he was around Helga, she would smile but it never lit up her face as it did before, then tonight of all nights he was in a deep sleep when he was awoken by tapping on his window, looking at the skylight and seeing Helga there shocked him. Looking at his clock it was only 12:47am.

Opening the window and feeling his body temble from the cold. "Gosh Helga come in it's freezing and why are you in your pjs? Aren't you cold?"

"I'm f-fine." Helga shuddered, still cold, and slipped into his room after him. "I...I had to see you." She looked ready to cry. "I...have bad news...I..." She began to shake again, tears rolling down her face.

"Helga? You're shaking! You should have waited until tomorrow" he wrap his arms around her rubbing her back and pulling her towards his bed, They both laid down, Arnold pulled up the blankets wrapping them around them as he held onto her trying to warm up her cold body.

"This was really a stupid thing you did Helga, you could have gotten frostbite" not wanting to scold her but he was too worried for her safety to care.

"I know. I know... I was being a stupid idiot." She clung to him tightly, shaking. "Arnold I...I... I'm... stupid BOB is moving us to L.A and … and...calling off this arrangement and...making me marry some other rich kid I don't even know...!" She sobbed then, unable to hold it in anymore.

"That doesn't make it an excuse" he said sleepy as he slowly submit to the sandman..."WAIT WHAT?" Now completely awake.

"Trust me, that's what I said!" Now she sat up, hugging herself. "All because he thinks you're an orphan and us getting married will ruin his image! I hate Bob I hate him!"

Feeling his chest tighten both from losing her, the lost of his parents and for being called an orphan boy. He never notice the tear slowly slip down his cheek as he took this all in.

But she did.

Reaching out, she wiped the tear from his eye, and threw her arms around him, trying to stay strong as she sobbed softly.

"But I don't care about that. You're _not_ an orphan...and even if you were, I don't care. That was stupid of Bob to say, orphan or not." Tightening her grip, Helga exhaled, managing to gather her voice better. "I love you Arnold, _I love you_. I don't want to go, I can't just leave you like this."

He thought about it carefully trying to weight their options. "Let's try to look at the Brightside of this, at least you'll get to see California"

"Oh shut up, you're not helping" she teased but still sobs her heart ache.

"I guess I really don't see a Brightside in this."

"Well...there is one."

"Well, what is it?"

"Pheebs came up with it, God Bless her. Here's what we're gonna do. We're going to keep in touch by writing letters to each other in secret. Then, when we're old enough, I'm getting out of there and coming to find you, and we're running away."

"Running away! Helga that's crazy!"

"Crazy as all heck. But I don't care, I'm not letting myself be dragged into this mess!" She clutched his PJ's, which she noted were turtle printed, looking at him desperately. "_Please_, Arnold... Do this for me. I love you, and there's no way in the world I'll ever stop loving you. If I'm ever going to marry someone one day, that's you. Even if I have to run away to be with you, I don't care."

"Okay what if you do run away then come here, you know we can't get married until we're legally 18 years old without our parents consent."

"I don't care! 18, okay, fine, we'll wait nine years if we gotta. That's a long time but at this point I don't care. If that's what it takes, so be it." Unable to hold herself any longer, Helga tackled him onto his bed, smothering the poor boy's lips with kiss after kiss after kiss, pouring all she had into it.

"Hel-kiss-ga-kiss-"

Pulling away "Oh shut up and kiss me"

Her remark cause him to laugh as she lean back down ready to give more kisses.

"Whatever you say, future wife."

XXXX

The dreaded day came all too soon.

Bob had begrudgingly let her peers from P.S. 118, as well as Gerald, Phoebe and Arnold, come to the mansion to say goodbye before the Patakis, with Olga too, would head down to Los Angeles.

"Well willikers, we'll sure dang miss you Miss Helga, on account a we had lots of fun with you around." Said Stinky.

"And I'll miss you, Stinko." Helga chuckled, hugging him.

"Boy howdy, have a good time in L.A. Helga, and come visit us!" Sid said.

"We'll see, Sid." Helga hugged him too. "Thanks."

"Awwww, I'll miss you, Madam Fortress Mommy! As much as I'll miss beef jerky!" Harold sniffed.

"Ah, and I'll miss you Pink Boy." Helga laughed and hugged him too.

"See you, Helga. Good luck in L.A." Patty gave a smile.

"Take care, Patty." Helga hugged her, and was nearly crushed by her strong grip.

"Uh...see you...Helga..." Wheezed Brainy.

Rolling her eyes playfully, she bopped him on the nose with her fist and then gave him a hug too. "See you, Sir Wheeze-A-Lot."

"Well Helga, I must say you are pretty lucky to waltz the streets of Hollywood, Beverly Hills...but I'll sure miss you." Rhonda told her, trying to seem all snotty but it wasn't working.

"I'll tell ya all about it, Rhondaloid." Helga chuckled before giving her a hug. "I'll miss you too."

"Goodbye, Helga! If you find any bugs there, call me!" Nadine told her.

"I'll uh...keep that in mind, Nadine." Helga gave her a hug too.

"Farewell Helga, I hope ever so much that you'll do well in Los Angeles. And I'm sorry about everything." Lila said sweetly, holding out her hand.

"...Thanks, Lila." Helga shook her hand.

"See you Helga." Snorted Arnie.

"...Ah, what the heck, see you around, Taco Head." Helga humoured him, giving him a hug also.

"See ya Helga, it was real nice knowing you." Gerald said, trying to keep cool.

"Take care of Phoebe, got it, Geraldo?"

"Will do, girl."

Helga laughed and hugged him too. "Thanks, Gerald. Take care of Arnold while you're at it."

"I...I'll miss you, Helga..." A few tears ran down Phoebe's face as she threw her arms around her best friend. "Call me as soon as you get to your new home, please..."

"I will Pheebs, promise." Helga hugged her tightly. "I'll sure miss you a lot."

Phoebe sniffled, and then released her. "Be careful, okay?"

"Of course."

And then it was Arnold's turn, she'd saved him for last, since aside from Phoebe, this would be the hardest goodbye.

Before he could say anything, and not at all caring that their friends were watching, she brought her arms around him and kissed him with tender passion, but gently, now already feeling tears run down her face.

Arnold hugged her then whisper in her ear. "You remember my pigeons?"

"Fester, Lester and Nester?"

"They're smart birds, they're going to send you the letters so make sure to keep your window open"

"Wait how do you know they are going to make it?"

"Pigeon man has agreed to help me train them."

"...Okay, I trust you. I left the address in your room, you know what to do. I love you, Arnold. Don't forget me."

"How can I forget to breathe?" he said lightly kissing her as he watch Bob glare at him. "This is goodbye for now." he felt himself tear up but he held it in.

"Alright enough with that." Bob said grabbing his cigar from the inside of his jacket. "Let's go, Olga."

"Coming, Bob!" Helga yelled angrily. She hugged and kissed Arnold once more, remembering his scent before reluctantly pulling away and following her father to the limo.

"Get us to the airport, driver." Said Bob as he got in.

Helga followed suit, getting into the limo, and waving to her friends out the window as they waved back to her. The limo pulled away from the mansion, and she caught Arnold's eyes for a fleeting moment, the secret exchange of their promise coming out without words.

_I'll see you again soon..._


	11. Something to believe in

Arrange Marriage

Something to believe in

"Hey Arnold, Arnold?"

"Huh?" the seventeen year old ask.

"I said blow out your candles man" Gerald said holding the cake to his face, Arnold grin and blew them out, everyone clapped their hands.

"I still can't believe you're seventeen years old Short man!"

"Me neither grandpa."

Arnold smiled at his friends and family as they all cut the cake and begin talking his smile faded, his expression serious. Walking towards the window and looking outside, rain…why was it always rain?

_It's been years since the last time I seen her, everyone believed that our love would wither away and die, it never left and I have tried many times to date other girls but I can't fool myself anymore_

_Both Gerald and Phoebe know how I feel and they're the only ones. My life has the guy to go to for advice never changed, I always enjoyed helping others._

_I still haven't seen or heard about my parents but I swear on everything I will find them, I know their alive but something is preventing them from coming back home, I need to find out where in San Lorezno did they go to. I know the green eyed people have a secret village in where they hide but where? _

_As the years goes by I wonder if Helga has changed, she sounds a bit the same only more…softer? It's hard to explain but I know she had to spend years in polishing school, learning to a more womanly. I always thought it was stupid, she should just stay the way she is. _

_It worries me because I'm still in love with the ten year old girl I last saw, I've tried to ask for pictures but we both agree it wouldn't be wise. Not only because my pigeons might get caught with a photograph but what if her father sees a picture of me. _

_I want to steal her away from her father and I've ever fantasize doing so, like a super hero flying through the sky, breaking the celling and carrying Helga bridal style out of her home and into the skies. Heh, the fantasy always brought me so much comfort. Now I am seventeen years old and only one more year before we can finally carry out with our plan. _

_I hope…she doesn't have a change of mind…_

_Please…I can't wait anymore..._

XXX

"Olga, if you're done being a slob, come downstairs for dinner, your fiance's here." Bob called through her bedroom door.

Helga rolled her eyes. "Yes, Dad. I'll be down in a minute."

She continued to stare out her open window at the L.A downpour outside, waiting for one of Arnold's little pigeon friends to show up and bring her a letter. Now at seventeen, she'd grown considerably over the years, and even though went to a "polishing" school to learn how to be a woman, she was still her old self, although having mellowed out over the years. But still the same feisty, aggressive, and strong Helga.

And of course, Arnold was still her true love. Even though she was now set to soon marry Rex Smythe Higgins III, which she was NOT planning to go through with, considering their secret plan.

_Of course I hadn't changed my mind. I know more than ever I don't want anyone else but him. Arnold is my beloved, my angel, my despair..._ _I hope he didn't change his mind... I can't wait any longer, I HAVE to see him..._

Rex and Helga had meet a few times, the boy had grown to be handsome and charming but he was stuck up and believed people were below him. He had requested to move the wedding until they both turn seventeen after he finished high school, the boy had finished high school at seventeen now entering college. Everyone had been planning the wedding since then, it would happen in a few months.

He would take her out on dates and try to charm her, she would always turn him down but that never stopped him. He loved her spirit but not her.

This was an arrangement, nothing more or less, he would give her the title "wife" and show her the respect she deserve, she would be his to do what he pleased and when he felt the time for her to bare him children, then it was her duty as his wife to give them to him.

Rex adjust his glasses waiting for his future wife to join them in dinner.

"What is taking that woman so long?" he asked Bob who had been sitting in the head of the table.

"Damn girl" he growled "OLGA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Rubbing his forehead "Years of polish school and that girl still acts as if she doesn't have any manners."

"I agree, Mr. Pataki."

Helga finally entered the dining hall, grumbling to herself. Not even bothering to dress properly, she just wore a t-shirt and capri pants with tennis shoes, while her hair was up in a ponytail. "Okay, okay, jeez, here I am."

"Oh, baby sister! You're not dressed for dinner!" Olga exclaimed in shock.

"So what? We're not dining with the Queen or anything." Helga rolled her eyes.

"How do you expect to be a woman if you dress like a commoner?" Rex asked cutting into his meat. "You need to dress more appropriate or else you will embarrass me."

"Yeah and me too Olga."

"Congrats you guys, you've made it halfway to I don't give a damn."

"I say Bob there has to be another way to train her" Rex stated before putting the meat in his mouth chewing it.

Bob sighs "I don't know what else to do to make her behave better then an animal"

"Maybe baby sis just needs to know how important it is for our family, now Helga dear" Olga said putting her hand on Helga's. "I just want you to know that we are happy and proud of you for finishing polishing school and high school early. Daddy had work so much to get you into both schools the least you can do is show them respect and to act like a mature young lady."

"Sorry Olga, my appreciation has gone down the minute Bob got it in him to control my life as if I were his puppet."

"Hey hey hey! You watch your words, young lady!"

"No, YOU watch it, Bob! Because I am sick and tired of being your little puppet! I'm your damn daughter, not your puppet, and you have no right to control my life! I hate this house, I hate this city, I hate Rex, and I hate YOU. So bug off!" Taking her plate, Helga left the room to go eat elsewhere.

Olga sighed. "It will take her some time to come around, Daddy."

"Times like these I wonder why my father agreed for me to marry her but somehow I think it's because father knew I love tough women" Rex took a sip of his wine, although he was not at the legal age of drinking he still drank.

Bob sighs "So much trouble to get that girl out of my hair"

"Oh daddy, another white hair." Olga exclaimed as she notice the long white strand.

"Perfect" Bob muttered.

XXXXX

As Helga walk to her room, plate in hand she notice Fester peeking into her room and setting the letter down.

"Ah, Fester! You finally made it." Helga breathed in relief, taking the letter, and offering him some bird seed. She kept some hidden in her drawer to give the pigeons whenever they came by.

Taking the letter out of its envelope, she read it over...

_**Hey Angel, **_

_**Gosh it's been so long since my last letter, sorry about that it's been pretty busy here. A developer bought up most of the neighborhood where we live so he can build a mall, Gerald and I had to find a document that declared the entire area a national monument before the bulldozers start tearing everything up. We found a way just in time when everyone thought it would have been hopeless.**_

_**I miss you a lot, will are you going to come here? I want to see you soon and I'll admit…I tried to move on Helga, I can't…I still love you. I know some of my friends think I'm weird to still be in love with you, I mean I haven't seen what you look like since we were ten. **_

_**What do you want to do Helga? Do you want me to move on? I know I said I could wait for you now as the years goes by I feel like I'm waiting on a dream. **_

_**Please tell me what to do because I know I still want to marry you.**_

_**-Arnold (smudge spot over his last name) **_

"Oh Arnold..." Helga murmured, clutching the letter to her in bliss, swooning happily. "My love, how sorry I am to have kept you waiting so long... How I long to see you again, feel your arms around me..."

She looked at the letter, then at Fester, who was eating some bird seed and probably waiting for her to give him something to bring back, then looked down her door, then out the window.

_...Okay, that's it. I'm sticking with the plan. I'm going to go back to Hillwood, and even though I have to wait until next year, fine, so be it, I'm going to marry you, Arnold. _

"Fester, take this note to Arnold." Helga quickly wrote down something on a piece of paper, and sealed it with a kiss before giving it to the pigeon. "And hurry. Because Helga G. Pataki is coming back to Hillwood."

XXX

That night, after having packed a bag of things she'd need, as well as all of her memorabilia, and once making sure everyone was asleep, Helga opened her window, and tossed down the bedsheets tied together, with the other end tied to the bedpost. She looked down below to make sure no one was there, and then carefully climbed out the window, clutching the bedsheets as she carefully went down.

_Okay, gotta get to the airport...And off I go...just pay them with cash, I don't want to get caught_

Once on the ground, she pulled on the sheets so they'd come apart, taking them in her bag, and ran off over the fence, and out into the depths of the city of Los Angeles...

XXX

By the next day, when Fester made it back to Hillwood, Arnold discovered a piece of notebook paper, sealed with a kiss, and on it was a simple message.

_**Mighty Pete, tonight at 7:30. **_

"She's coming back!" he punched the air up with his fist from excitement.

Then looked at the time "Okay I better have things set up."

XXXX

It was raining yet again that night in Hillwood, turning out to be a cold and rainy October evening. Helga shivered as she pulled her thin jacket over herself a little tighter, even though it was a bit warmer within the treehouse at Mighty Pete, as she waited for Arnold to arrive. She was so nervous, so anxious to see him, and yet so excited. Of course it would be a surprise, since the last time she saw him was when he was ten. How much had he changed? Would he be taller than her, or have to face being shorter than her again?

She herself had grown to about 5'8" or 5'9", she let her hair grow out longer, and had developed womanly curves, as well as toned arms and legs from playing sports and boxing. Her unibrow was a mood thing, sometimes she shaved it to make two brows, other times she left it alone and let it grow. This time around she left it alone. She may not have been intensely gorgeous or what most would call a supermodel, but she was pretty, considering that her features had softened over the years, she grew into her nose, and the rest of her face grew into her eyes. Even on a normal day, she admitted that she didn't look half bad.

Hopefully pretty enough for him...

"Okay...7:28..." Helga murmured to herself.

Currently sitting at the table never bothering to look behind her on the couch since it had been dark. Behind her she felt something warm and soft covering her shoulders. Looking down she notice a quilted blanket.

As she turn around she notice someone sitting close to her on the couch.

"A-Arnold?"

"Sorry Helga, I know I should have said something but when you came in I didn't know what to say" Getting up and lighting the candles that where on the table, she gasp as she had not notice that the table was set up with two tall candles. The light provided enough light to brighten most of the tree house. He stood up, his wet hair now frame down his face, it had grew long over the years, wearing a red plaid jacket, blueish green shirt underneath. He still worn his blue cap, blue jeans now with black shoes. His emerald eyes shining bright as he stared down at his Angel.

Cupping her face "You're so beautiful Helga." Helga shivered from listening to his now deep voice.

"_Arnold_..." Helga uttered, unsure of what to do, what to say, or even where to begin. His gorgeous eyes met hers, her entire body turned to mush and she'd only seen him for about half a minute. This was it, really it, she was finally seeing her beloved after being separated for the past seven years. She had a million things lined up to say that she planned for before coming here, but now, she was at a complete loss. Her hands reached up to touch his face, his hair... A swoon escaped her, before she lowered her eyelids. "Kiss me, my love...please..." Fresh tears ran down her face, making her eyes seem to sparkle in the candlelight.

"Of course." Grabbing a hold of her hand and lifting her out of her chair, his thumb slowly trace her lips. Heart quicken as he stared at his long time love. Their lips met, a spark lit up their bodies, the thunder roar the same sound as their hearts.

Her arms came around his neck, clutching at him with need and longing, as she then kissed him deeply, passionately, after not having been able to for so long. Oh, how good it felt to kiss him again, to be in his arms once again, even though he was no longer that little boy she remembered, no, he was a young man now...and a very hot man. Her fingers ran through his hair, more tears ran down her face, and her entire body seemed to swell with the intense emotions she felt at finally being with the love of her life again. The happiest essence of her life, and she was back with him.

His arms wrapped around her as he lift her up the air breaking their kiss. "I really missed you Angel or should I call you hammerhead" he teased.

"You can call me anything you want, Football Head." Helga swooned, and finally managed to laugh. "I'm just glad to be back. Glad I came back to quite a delicious hunk. " She teased back, regaining herself.

"I don't know about that, your something I've been dying to eat." playfully nibbling her neck, arms and lifting her shirt to nibble on her stomach causing the girl to struggle as they both were now on the floor. Her laughter was music to his ears.

"Arnold quit it!" Helga laughed, wiggling at his ministrations. "I'll have to start calling you Hannibal Lecter if you're not careful."

"I do wish we could chat longer, but... I'm having an old friend for dinner..." he quoted; suddenly he attacked her stomach once more causing her to squeal.

After a bit he finally let her go, she sucked many short breathes trying to breath normal again.

"So my little lamb, you ready to eat dinner? I bet your hungry, I got us some dinner."

"Really? Well sure, that'd be awesome. All I had were some airport munchies, and they sure didn't fill me up. Bring on the grub, I'm starving!"

Smiling and giving her another passionate kiss, this time their tongues touched, swirling his tongue against hers until he finally pulled away wanted to control himself.

He stood up helping her onto her feet and sat her down, pushing her seat in for her. He pulled out a bag that contain two Styrofoam trays that had been filled with her favorite foods.

"Oh awesome! Chicken Teriyaki, that's one of my top favourites...if not already my top favourite! Looks like the Football Head paid attention." The young woman teased, but grinned widely. "Seriously, thanks. I could sure use something as good as this. I haven't had something close to this edible in months. Dad's all about getting a personal cook to make all this high class dishes that I wouldn't be caught dead eating."

"I See…I'm…" he rubbed his neck "I'm sorry about your…Miriam."

"Huh? Oh...you heard about that, huh?" Helga realized, and sighed, giving a little smile. "It's okay, Arnold. ...It's just kind of sad she had to go like that. She was finally recovering, and ready to move on and make a better life for herself. ...Well, she's in a better place, and managed to get away from the hell hole called our family."

"I'm sorry she um…ended up going to um…ended up…ah…"

"Yeah, who knew... She'd actually run away like that. I haven't seen or heard from her since."

"Gosh Helga."

"Hm?" she asked eating her food and savoring it as if it was her last meal before looking up for a moment.

"You really are beautiful." he said staring at her.

Silent for a moment, she swallowed her bite and wiped around her mouth with a napkin. "...Seriously? I just had my mouth full of food, that wasn't exactly an attractive moment, I uh...um, really? Well sure the last time you saw me was when I was ten and all."

"Yeah but it doesn't mean my love for you ever died…you're still the same person I fell in love with, mouth full of food and all." he winked.

Helga blushed, eating another bite before looking at him. "Well, so are you... I mean, well um, you changed a lot and grew, who knew you'd finally make it to be taller than me, eh?" She laughed a little. "Well I wasn't lying when I said I never stopped loving you, back seven years ago."

"I…did try to move on." his finger trace the patterns of the wooden table. "I felt like I couldn't wait that long for someone who might have had her feelings for me changed." Softly smiling to himself "I was fooling myself, I liked a girl name Blaire and let's just say she wasn't you. We never dated or anything but after spending some time with her I knew she wasn't the one"

_I know I should tell her this but I was to be honest with her, if we're going to get married then she must know everything. _

"Well I...guess I should've expected you to try to move on. Seemed like the logical thing to do, huh? Besides if you were happier with someone else, sure I'd be sad but at least you'd be happy." She sighed, feeling her heart sting at the idea of that. "Rex tried to get me to like him, but it just never worked. I don't even like him that much. He's got some idealistic fantasy that I'm going to be his servant wife to attend to all his needs. An old-fashioned idea of a man making his wife to be just like his mom. No way, I'm not marrying that douche. He changed plans and wanted us to get married by the time he finished high school, it's October now and he's started college, he wanted us to get married by December." She sighed. "But I just couldn't do it. I had to come back, the minute I got your recent letter, that was what did it for me."

"Then I'm glad I sent it." putting his hand on top of hers. "One year you have to stay hidden, I'm glad you finished high school otherwise it would have been a problem."

"Yeah, no kidding. Guess I can get a job, maybe live with Pheebs for a while until I can legally live on my own or something."

"No you're not, I've already talk to Grandpa, you're staying at our home, your room is just as you left it…it's…been ready for you for years" rubbing the back of his neck, his cheeks turning red. "And you'll be close to my room, Phoebe is the first person your father will go to since she is your best friend, when it comes to the boarding house…if he comes. We got everything taken care of."

"...Really, Arnold?" Helga blinked, staring at him with her mouth full in mind chew. She swallowed her bite. "Gee Football Head, you thought of every little thing, huh? I always knew you had a brain inside that head of yours."

Annoyed "Yeah…thanks Helga" he said dryly.

"You're welcome." And then a grape was tossed, bopping her on the nose. "...Did you just toss a grape at me?"

Whistling innocently and looking at the other way "Grape? What grape Helga? There's no grapes here."

"No grapes my boobs, I see them there!" Helga declared, pointing at a basket of them next to his chair. "So that's how you want to play? Is that it?"

Arnold's eyes wonder down to her mounds, silently wondering how he missed that fact that she really did grow up…

_I wonder if their soft to-_

His thoughts were interrupted by the snapping sound of Helga's fingers. She smirk already knowing what had his attention.

"Well well! Did I just catch the innocent goody-two-shoes 'I respect women' Football Head staring at my presumptuous bags of flesh? Well sure, I didn't have these the last time you saw me, no sir." She playfully bounced them with her hands, teasing him. "So squishy and bouncy..."

Sitting up in his chair blushing like mad, lifting his collar and gulping, his deep voice sounding a bit squeaky "Um well…I am a um…guy and all, I didn't mean to but um…I guess it was-ah…rude of me" his eyes follows her movements.

"Rude? It'd be rude if I was a friend or a random chick you just met. But there's nothing wrong with finding your own girlfriend attractive. And don't think I haven't had to keep myself in check, all those times I'd think of you, desiring you in ways I sure didn't as a kid but do now..." Her tone dropped to a low purr.

He gulped.

_I'm in trouble_

"I um, guess you're right Helga but-um-what are you doing?" he said as he saw her stand up walking slowly towards him, she sat on his lap, her gorgeous sapphire eyes was filled with desire for him. He knew if he didn't think quickly he might be a goner.

Her fingers trace down his neck to his first button, without using any other fingers she found a way to unbutton it using her index finger.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to seduce you." Helga said seductively, playing with his second button. "I want you, Arnold...I've wanted you since I knew what sex was. After not seeing you for seven years..."

"H-Helga we shouldn't-we should wait until we're married..."

"I can't wait for that Arnoldo"

Arnold sighs deeply and stood up making sure he still held onto her, she wrap her legs around his waist kissing his neck. However she notice her butt had been place on the chair, letting go of him she seen his serious expression. He got on his knees holding her hand.

"I love you and I want you to have the best but again we can't. I know this might sound a bit silly and all but I believe that we should wait until after marriage. I don't want to dishonor you by…doing it because once it's done…I can't take it back, I know we love each other but I feel it's best if we wait."

"...Oh." Helga right then deflated and sighed. "...Well I'd hate for you to have to go against your moral code. I know I'd feel guilty if I tried. You win this time, but when we're married, you're not leaving the hotel room bedroom until I'm done with you." She smirked.

Blushing hard but grinning "I won't have it any other way Wife" he winked, She stared at him in shock, Arnold put his hands up in defense "Just because I want to wait until we're married doesn't mean I'm not a man with desires. I do want to…you know…but I want to do it the right way."

Helga sighs shaking her head "You and the right way, you ever get tired of it? Even when it comes to me?"

"Nope. You know I'd do anything for my wife."

_Except have sex with me..._ She thought glumly, but shook it off. Now wasn't the time for moping. Not when she had what she wanted. "... Arnold, come over here. ...And relax, I'm not gonna do anything."

Smiling at her "I might." she should have known what was coming and for a moment she covered her stomach but it didn't help as he boyfriend jumped on the bed grabbing her. They began wresting on the floor, both having fun laughing and trying outdo the other person.

It went on for a few minutes, before Helga pinned him down and lay on top of him, in pure bliss, feeling as if they were nine years old again. For a moment she thought back to those days during the original arrangement, during their courtship. Over the years she couldn't help but miss them, and still did today. They were the greatest times of her life, happy as can be, what she'd always wanted.

And now here they were, despite that she was on the run from her own father, ready to take another step into new beginnings together. The past seven years apart were tough, but they would make up for it in time.

Sighing happily, she traced his lips with her finger and smiled lovingly. "Oh Arnold, I love you so much. I can't even tell you how happy I am to be back here with you again. I missed you so much."

"Prove it…kiss m-"

Her lips were on his before he could finish, smothering his lips with heated kisses, her fingers weaving through his hair.

Rolling them over as he angle his head more to drown them it some passionate kisses, lips, tongues , nibbles on bottom lips as Arnold grabbed a hold of Helga hair bringing her closer to him. Pulling away and breathing hard he smiles. "You drive me crazy."

"I'm glad, although we could be doing something else, something more but we can't."

"Stop teasing me Helga, you know I already told you I can't because-"

"Your morals and decency are higher than a kite, I get it but it doesn't stop you from ravishing me with kisses"

"Again, it's because I am a man with sexual desires"

"Aww and here I thought you were a god from the green eye people" the room was filled with her laughter but silence for a moment. "You do know I'm not going to give up seducing you." Helga murmured finally.

"I don't recall saying you had to." Arnold chuckled. "You _are_ welcome to try."

"Good, so I hope you're aware I'll be doing that until you snap and take me."


	12. Comfort

**Arranged Marriage 12**

Waking up with something smaller, softer and sweet smelling, Arnold couldn't help but smile down at the beauty laying next to him on the couch, they had talk until four in the morning but catching up with each other's life. His fingers trace down her face, slowly she had open her eyes staring at him. "Good morning Angel"

Blinking, Helga felt reminded that last night was not a dream. She was in Hillwood again, having run away from her new home in Los Angeles, and was back in the arms of her beloved, the one she was once to marry, who still loved her and wanted to be with her. She smiled, closing her eyes in response to his touch for a moment, and opened them again. "Hello, my beloved..."

"How did you sleep baby?"

"mm heavenly" she cooed feeling very giddy at the moment.

"Helga?"

"Hm?"

"I love you" her eyes open, gasping at his words, no matter how much she knew he loved her, it always took her by surprise. "I love you too" he bend down to give her a morning kiss. She eagerly kissed back, bringing her hand up to the nape of his neck, relishing the feel of his perfect lips.

Parting after a moment, he lay his forehead against hers. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too. It's great to be back."

Helga's stomach had broke the moment as it growled demanding some food. "Maybe we should bring you to my house, grandma might be cooking up some breakfast and I know she'd love to see you again"

"Sounds good to me. I'm starved, and I sure missed your grandparents..." She was about to say she missed Miles and Stella as well, but decided against bringing that up.

"Yeah they missed you too"

XXXXXX

"What? Helga who?" Phil asked looking at the young girl scratching his head.

Helga was stricken, though she didn't show it, and felt her heart sink. _I guess maybe they forgot about me after all... _

"Heh Heh Heh, Pookie, look at her face…she actually thought we had forgotten about the little lady!"

"Oh Eleanor! How are you dear?" Gertie said hugging her and giving her a tender kiss on the cheek.

_I should've known! Man, all that crap shoved into my head made me stupid._ Helga thought and happily hugged the old woman. "I'm better than ever."

"We have pancakes I know how much you love my chocolate chip pancakes, unless your taste is different now that you've grown up'

"No Pancakes are awesome no matter how grown up you are!"

XXXX

After breakfast, and having helped clean up their dishes, Arnold took Helga upstairs to help her set up her room. She was going to move back into her old room that she had stayed in the first time, back when they'd been nine. It was just as she'd left it, no one had moved in or even rearranged it. Except for the addition of a new TV.

"So do you like it? I made sure it was kept the same as it always-OOF!" He said falling backward to the bed, Helga's arms around his neck.

"Of course I like it. It feels good to be back in my old room." Helga giggled, laying her forehead against his. "C'mere, my love." She kissed him passionately.

"mm" he rolls her over onto her bed kissing her passionately until a voice behind him clears his throat.

"Sorry kids, I know you want some alone time but Gerald and Phoebe are here" Phil said chuckling at the red blushes on the teens faces from where he stood in the doorway.

"Oh…o-okay grandpa send them up"

Closing the door and shaking his head "I'm such a crazy old coot."

Helga inwardly cursed, but was glad to finally be able to see her best friend again, she missed her terribly, and it was definitely going to be cool to see Gerald again too. So, as annoyed as she was with the interruption, at least something good would come out of it. "I'll just seduce you later, my love."

Arnold's eyes widened and he blushed heavily. Nope. She wasn't going to give up that easily. "Whatever you say, Helga."

XXXX

"HELGA!" Phoebe cried running towards her bestfriend giving her a tight hug.

"Hey Phoebs!" hugging her back, both girls letting out a few tears.

"Hey Arnold," giving Arnold his thumb so they can perform they best friend ritual. "Hey Gerald."

"Man, Helga FINALLY came to visit?"

Arnold looked uncertain. "Um...it's kind of a long story, actually."

"yeah…I ran away" Helga simply said shrugging

"WHAT?" Gerald looked shocked, and Phoebe was surprised.

"Wow...so you really went through with it? What happened, Helga?" Phoebe asked, and pushed her glasses back up her nose to steady them.

"What else should I have done? They were driving me CRAZY, besides Bob doesn't give a damn about me, it's set on marrying me off to Rex"

"Wait…you don't mean…Helga are you serious? You never wrote that in the letters?" Arnold said feeling a jealous.

"Don't worry Arnold, I don't love him. I don't even _like_ him." Helga grimaced and shook her head. "They're trying to shape me up to be some aristocratic high class woman with all properness and manners and sophistication. I hate it! Not just that, but _Rex_ wants me as some trophy wife, AND housewife, a machine for cooking his dinners and making babies. Screw that! I have dreams, and I'm not about to give them up. I want to travel places, see the world, make a life for myself."

"Same here."

Everyone turn their heads to look at Arnold who notice his words "I mean about the traveling part not the…um..."

Gerald laughed, slapping his best friend on the back while Phoebe giggled, nudging Helga on the side. Helga just grinned and threw her arms around him, kissing his cheek.

"Well, then it looks like you and I will do just fine."

"Whatever you say, Helga."

"Damn right, whatever I say."

"Um, hey?" Gerald interrupted. "You guys want to go out to the arcade or somethin'?"

Helga grinned, having remembered the first time all four of them had gone to the arcade. "Sure thing, Geraldo."

XXXXX

"Even after all these years I STILL beat you" giggled Helga feeling very happy to be there with him…and to pound him in a game.

"You must've practiced behind my back." Arnold said jokingly.

"Oh yes Arnold, I must have." Helga rolled her eyes. "Face it, you just suck."

"I do not."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure"

"Then what is the wager Football head"

"If I win I want 50 kisses from you" smiling brightly and giving her a wink.

Helga's eyes widened, and she grinned. "Well! You throw in a hard bargain. ...But you know I'd give you that much at ANY given time. But I digress. So, if I win, I want..." She paused to think about it for a moment. "_Seventy-five_ kisses from you."

Grinning from ear to ear "Aww but Helga, that's way much then what I want!" he complained.

"I know. So, you in?"

"You're on."

"Let's do this, hot shot."

As they dove right back into their game, Gerald and Phoebe watched the little events unfold while they were playing Air Hockey.

"Man, they sure are one weird pair." Gerald chuckled.

"Indeed." Phoebe giggled. "But it's great that everything is slowly working out. I didn't think Helga would actually run away from home, but, in a way I guess I should have seen it coming."

"That Helga is a bold girl"

"Indeed I wonder if her father notices she's gone?"

XXX

"WHADDYA MEAN SHE'S GONE?" Came the angry yell of Big Bob from his office in the Pataki manor in Los Angeles.

Nick Vermicelli sighed, shaking his head. "Like I told ya, she's gone. Don't even know where she is."

"Then go FIND HER"

"It's gonna cost you" He gasp as Bob grabs him by the collar

"well…too bad, I'm paying you the same amount and if you don't find her your going to be sleeping in a trash bag, got it?"

His business associate nodded, and Bob let go of him.

"Good, now get outta here and start searching for her, I won't have her get away with this shit..."

"Yes Sir"

He left, Bob rubbed his forehead "stupid kid really wants to make my life a living Hel-"

XXXX

"Hello Arnold" the redhead said cheerfully

"Oh Hello Lila" The teenager had grown taller but she was still short compared to Arnold, with her hair down, body much fuller and curves all in the right places. Her hands folded together as she peeked behind Arnold looking for someone.

"I'm ever so certain Arnie told me to come at this time, is he here Arnold?"

"Arnie? Oh, yeah, he should be here. He said he was doing something and then he left, but he didn't say what he was doing. I think he was-"

"Hey." Arnie came up, letting out a snort.

"ARNIE" Lila ran to him planting kisses on his face, the boy gave her a slow loving smile.

"I got a new pile of dirt collection, would you like to see it?"

"I'm oh so certain I do Arnie"

Arnold watched the two walk off, smiling as he did so, and then felt Helga's presence right next to him, and could practically see that she was looking in the same direction he was, despite that he was not looking at her.

"Wow. They're _still_ together?"

"After all these years…like us" turning around and giving her the kind of kiss that made her weak in the knees.

"_Arnold..._" Was all she could say as they parted, completely enraptured. Picking her up bridal style and walking towards the front room. Laying her on the couch and giving her one more kiss before lifting the hem of her shirt and blowing on her stomach. Now she was laughing and squealing uncontrollably, her body writhing beneath him. "Nooooooo! Stoooopp!"

"Never." He grinned, and blew a raspberry on her stomach again, grinning at her reactions.

He stop just to give her smooth belly some much deserve kisses, nibbling on her stomach a bit causing her to giggle a little more. He stood up holding his hand up "Let's go onto the roof, I'll bring a radio and we can dance."

_I'd rather we dance in my or your bed..._ The young woman thought, and managed to keep herself from saying it. After all, she always did take a liking to his ideas. "Dance, huh? I don't think we've really danced before, have we?"

"No, it's kinda…" rubbing the back of his neck "Sorta something I've always dreamt of doing with you" blushing bright red and looking down at the floor.

"...You've dreamt of dancing with me?" A soft blush tinted her cheeks. "That's...well...that's sweet."

"Of course I have, I've dreamt of doing a lot of things with you." He brought her into a hug, stroking her hair. "After you were gone, I didn't know what I'd do, but, now that you're back..."

"We can make up for lost time." She finished for him, and lay her head on his shoulder for a few moments. "I'd love to dance with you."

"Then let's go my fair lady"

XXXX

Up on the roof of the Sunset Arms boarding house, with a radio sitting nearby and Abner laying down and watching, the young couple danced together. Staring out with a waltz, and now they were slow dancing to a sweet slow song that sounded both happy and melancholic at the same time.

It seemed as if they were the only ones in the universe, in their own little world, as they danced, the hour of twilight loomed upon the entire city, casting its shadowy light.

Helga swooned softly, and lay her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as she relished the moment between them as they slowly danced. _Arnold my beloved, how I have only dreamed of a sweet moment like this with you...as we dance under the shadowed light of the sunset..._

"Sweetheart?"

"Hm?" she hum with her eyes closed. "I still want to marry you"

"Huh? Oh...well, um... Th-That's good...I uh...kind of wanted to ask you, you know, properly."

"You did? I mean...wow! If you wanted to, that's fine...if you wanted."

Lifting her chin and staring into her beautiful blue eyes. "I love you Helga Geraldine Pataki, I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side as my wife, so will you do me the honor of…marrying me?" reaching into his pocket he pulls out a velvet box, opening it Helga saw a pink diamond and silver ring. "I don't care about your father Helga, I know I can take care of you and make you happy"

Although it was to be expected, considering they were planning to get married one day, Helga still couldn't help but feel her heart swell with so much love and excitement, a dream come true. It was all too much, it took a huge risk to get to this point, but she didn't care. Her father could shove it for all she cared. Nothing was going to tear her from her happiness and dreams. Tears pooled in her eyes, and she threw her arms around him tighter, kissing him passionately, deeply and feverishly, before she answered him, crying softly.

"Yes...yes...! Of course I will, my darling Arnold...of course I'll marry you. I've wanted to be your wife since I was nine and I sure as hell still do."

Hugging her tightly Arnold breath in her wonderful scent, with his eyes closed and a smile spreading. "When do you want to get married? Gerald says Fuzzy slippers knows a way for us to get married without your dad's consent."

"How's that? When we're eighteen or something?" Helga tilted her head, curious.

"No, we can get married now, you see by Seattle law you are already considered an adult. We just need to find a church that will allow us to get married since some do not care about age. Or if we have to, we'll be able to probably obtain a marriage license, as long as we have our ID's, and go through with it in a court house."

"_Arnold..._" Helga swooned, and hugged him tighter at the prospect of them being able to get married without having to wait until they were eighteen. She hadn't realized those laws at the time, but now understood. "Let's get married as soon as possible...and I want our friends to be there to witness it..."

"Okay, how soon Angel?"

She paused, thinking of that for a moment. She did want to get married as soon as possible, but also wanted to take time to plan it out and absorb everything about it, and be engaged for a while.

"Well...maybe in a month? It'll give us time to plan something and get our friends in on it, and even absorb the feeling….Then" like a sly fox she pressed herself again him, Arnold's eyes widen, his heart quicken, she bat her eyes. "Your all mine to do whatever I want" trace her finger down his chest, he swallows nervously.

"H-Helga?" Now he was blushing furiously.

"In a month, when we're married...I'm going to _ravish_ you with all that I have... And like I said, you won't be leaving the bed until I'm done with you..."

Looking away towards the stars, still feeling pretty embarrassed, then he look back and grin "Is that a promise?" he was still blushing only because this is the first time ever he say anything sexual to a woman before.

"Yep." She nibbled at his neck, and her hands snaked up his plaid shirt, and the other shirt he wore underneath, running them along his skin. "We'll be making so much love that neither of us will be able to move the next morning."

His eyes close, lustful thoughts had gotten him a bit aroused not to mention what her hands were doing to him. "Helga...you're trying to seduce me, aren't you?"

"Is it working?" Helga smirked, her wicked hands exploring his back.

Arnold shuddered a bit, nodding in response. Surprising her as he picked her up bridal style and climb down into his room dropping her on the bed.

"What are you doin-mmm..." Her question was cut off with a sensuous kiss, making her insides melt and she fisted her fingers into his hair, kissing back with need and hunger. _Maybe it worked? Wow... Oh, no wait...he's probably teasing me..._

His mouth no longer kissing her lips, they were now sucking on her neck causing Helga to meow her pleasure.

_Oh what a tease he is..._

She thought wildly, her hands on his back, her body hum with pleasure as he nibbled towards her ear lobe.

"Helga, you're such a temptress." Arnold murmured, nibbling her earlobe.

"Only because I love you and want you."

"I want you so bad" he groan, Helga felt something hard against her stomach.

"_Arnold_, my love...take me, make me yours, I want you badly too." She whispered.

He groan waiting to just screw the rules, he has Helga, but he knew it would be wrong.

"Wedding" he whisper trying to control himself.

"_Now._"

Poor Arnold was conflicted then. He wanted her so badly, Helga, the young girl he had fallen in love with at the age of nine, had lost her, and then faced her once again as the grown young woman she was today. But he also wanted to make their wedding night special, as all part of their union. There was nothing standing in their way, so why wait? But of course his morals and modesty were kicking his brain, ordering him to stop.

"...I can't Helga, not now."

In response, she took one of his hands, and placed it onto her breast so he could feel it through her shirt. His mind shut down as his eyes lowers towards her breast, he could see her nipples were hard under her blouse. Squeezing the breast, his mind wonder how did a woman's breast look? He never watched any adult movies or magazines but his young curious mind wanted to know.

_Are they as soft as people say? What color are her…_

He lean down kissing her while squeezing her breast. She let go of his hand and snaked her hands up his shirts yet again, arching her back into his hand and moaning between kisses. The sweet sound seemed to strengthen his arousal, and soon his other hand joined in and squeezed her other breast, relishing how soft they were under his hands. Helga slides her hands to her blouse opening it for Arnold could see the smooth skin of her chest, the pink bra she was wearing covering up her treasures.

Arnold place kisses on top of her breast wanting so much to cross the line and see her mounds, and reached behind her to unclasp the hooks of her bra.

"Arnold...Arnold..." The young woman beneath him uttered his name in ecstasy, lowering the straps of her bra down her shoulders and-

There was a knock on his bedroom door, which opened up.

"Knock knock, short man!" Phil poked his head around, and chuckled as the two teens sat up and Helga buttoned her blouse quickly. Arnold groan feeling frustrated but relieved.

"Yeah Grandpa?"

"We just got a pizza downstairs, from that new place that opened up around the corner! You two want a slice?"

"I don't see why not." Helga stood up, mentally deciding to try again later. "Besides, we have an exciting announcement to make."

"Yeah, we do." Arnold stood up with her. "We'll be right down."

"We'll be waiting!" Phil winked at them before leaving the bedroom.

Giving Helga one last kiss before getting up smiling "Race you downstairs"

"YOU CHEATER!"

Laughing and chasing him, feeling so much enjoy she ever felt before.

End of chapter


	13. You miss her don't you

l"Oh my GOSH!" Phoebe couldn't help but squeal happily, admiring the ring on her best friend's finger. "You two are really going to get married?"

"We sure are, Pheebs! He proposed last night...you know, the proper way, even if we both saw it coming since we pretty much decided beforehand that we were going to get married." Helga gushed.

She and Phoebe were out getting lunch at Bigal's cafe, to spend some time together and really catch up, while the boys headed to play some basketball. Helga had announced to Phoebe about her engagement, just as she'd done the night before with the boarders and Arnold's grandparents while they all had pizza. It had roused quite a lot of excitement that the two once-children couple were now reunited and back together, and promised to be present for the big day.

"That's wonderful, Helga! I'm so happy for you!" Phoebe smiled brightly. "Have you two decided what you'll do?"

"Not entirely, but at least we'll be able to get married, considering the law of Seattle recognizes us as adults. And we're already graduated from high school, so we don't have to worry about that, either. We might go with a church, with you guys and the gang and his grandparents and boarders too...or we might just get married in a courthouse, since we'll be able to obtain a marriage license."

"Well, whatever you choose to do, I will most certainly be there, I promise."

"Thanks Pheebs, that would make me the happiest bride you could ask for."

"But you do know that your father might notice something" her eyes widen "actually he might come to the Shortman's home and find you."

"It's okay, because Arnold said they took care of that in case it would happen. And I bet _Bob_ will try to contact you first, since you're my best friend. He hasn't yet, has he?"

"No, he hasn't. At least I don't believe he did."

"Well let's just hope that everything turns out okay...I just, can't believe I'm going to marry him, it's like a dream come true."

Phoebe smiled once more and drank down her juice. "Again, congratulations, Helga. I know how much you've wanted this."

"_Wanted_ doesn't even begin to describe it! I love him, Phoebe. I want to be with him the rest of my life and be the best damn wife to him! Travel the world together and then one day have a few kids."

XXXXX

"Hoping for it? Doesn't even begin to describe it, I love her Gerald. I want to be with her for the rest of my life and be the best husband I can to her. To travel around the world and have kids together" Arnold sighs dreamily.

"Mmmm mmm mmm You got it bad" Gerald grinned.

"I know, I can't help it. She stole my heart since I met her."

"Figured THAT much, all right! Never seen you so ga-ga over a girl before." Gerald chuckled. "So man, what are you guys gonna do for tyin' the knot?"

"We're going to figure out where to marry, I want to do it as soon as possible."

"looking forward to your honeymoon I see"

"GERALD!"

"What, man?" Gerald grinned and laughed. "You know you are." Arnold was about to say something so Gerald cut him off.

"I know, Arnold." Gerald said sincerely. "You ain't like that, I know you wanna marry her because you love her and want to be with her. I'm happy for ya, and I'd better be your best man!"

Arnold laughed. "You can count on that, Gerald. I'm just really looking forward to being her husband, I know it sounds crazy but-"

"Your just young and in love?"

Chuckling, Arnold took a drink of his yahoo soda "Yeah I guess"

"I better be your best man"

"Who else would be my best man?"

Gerald held his hand up and both friends did their thumb shake. "Count me in but aren't you a bit scared about Bob Pataki?"

"I won't lie, I am intimidated and a bit scared." Arnold admitted. "But I am not letting him get between us. Helga and I love each other, and if I have to stand up and fight that greedy blowhard, then I will."

Patting his best friend on the shoulder "That's good man, you're a brave kid but just in case...Can I have your laptop?"

XXXX

Later that evening, the two couples decided to go see a movie. The latest _Evil Twin_ epic, to be exact. It was almost nostalgic, given the previous time they had gone to the movies together, back when everything was...well, a little less than what it had become now.

But a problem arose.

"Pheebs." Helga whispered loudly as they waited for the boys to get some popcorn and Yahoo sodas. "Pheebs, I have to hide."

"Why?" Phoebe asked in alarm.

"Nick Vermicelli! He's over there, probably looking for me! I'm going to hide in the bathroom, you come in and let me know when he's gone."

"Okay" she felt a bit nervous, Nick was a tough guy and he may remember her hanging at Helga's house.

Both girls duck down, crawling on the floor towards the door, they both exit the theather and sigh. "We need to get out of here, I'm sorry about this" Helga said feeling bad that she couldn't spend more time watching the movie with Phoebe.

Phoebe wave her hand "it's not important Helga, come on. We'll go watch a movie at my house instead."

Helga nodded, following along with Phoebe at a brisk pace so that they would be out of sight of anyone who would happen to exit the theatre in the next little while. The undeniable fear was eating at her alive; making her wonder if she was really doing the smart thing.

_No. It's too late to turn back. I won't do that. I love Arnold, and I'm marrying him, that's why I came back. I'm not giving in to fear and going back to my stupid family._

XXXXX

"You miss her don't you?" It wasn't a question, more like a statement, The African-American boy sigh as he studied his best friend, both were in Arnold's room looking at him. Arnold had been sighing since they gotten back, turning on some jazz music but every song had the boy smile softly, his eyes half lid—that's when Gerald knew what he was thinking of.

Shaking his head "You really got it bad don't you?"

Arnold turn towards him still in a daze "Hmm?"

Gerald shook his head again "She'll be back soon lover boy"

"Mmm-hmm." Came his best friend's response.

Chuckling, Gerald patted his back. "Come on man, wake up. Can't have the ladies returning with you off on in la-la land!"

The door had open and in came the girls, Arnold's eyes brighten and his lovesick smile increase upon seeing Helga. His heart had been beating miles per hour. At the moment that the young woman lay her eyes on her beloved, she took on an amused yet lovesick smile. Gerald and Phoebe exchanged playful glances, knowing what this meant. Phoebe joined Gerald on the couch, sitting down next to him as he brought his arm around her, kissing her cheek, and smiling at her blush.

Helga meanwhile, crossed over to where Arnold sat on his bed, and promptly sat on his lap, though not provocatively. It was more sweet and sensual than anything. She looped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her cheek against his, smirking playfully.

"Hello, darling. Miss me?"

"Always Angel" blushing at his smooth words, it felt pretty odd talking to her like this but it enjoyed it none the less. Lifting her chin up and swoop down for a kiss. Their lips met and everything around them melted into the moment.

Gerald blinked, and Phoebe giggled. Sure, their best friends kissed each other in front of them before, but it sure was a bit of an overwhelming sight of them kissing like _this_.

"You guys! We're still here, ya know!"

They both pulled away still looking into each others eyes, in unison they both answered, "We know."

Phoebe smiled and shook her head, blushing a bit and smiled. Gerald shook his head and rolled his eyes, but a trace of a smile wouldn't stop tugging at either side of his mouth.

"Well, enough already! Must you suck face every time you're in the same room together?" Gerald quipped.

"Don't see why that would be so bad." Helga said nonchalantly. "After all, given our circumstances of being so far away-"

"Okay, you've made your point!" Gerald cut her off, shaking his head. "I'm just sayin'..."

Phoebe giggled a bit as she quietly observed the silly little scene, leaning back into the couch and feeling a sense of warmth flutter to her heart.

"Okay we'll be relax on the whole romance when you guys are here" Arnold said quietly observing the woman close to him. She lift her eyebrow and scowl. "Not fair"

"We wouldn't want to make them uncomfortable"

"Arnold—they have been dating since we were kids, they always took us on their little romantic dates and even made out in front of us, now it's our turn to do the same and your backing out on me?"

"Aw, you had to play that card!" Gerald made a face. "Come on, man, really? Did you really have to do that?"

"Fair's fair, Geraldo." Helga stuck her tongue petulantly. "And you know you guys did that!"

Arnold chuckled a bit. "Well..."

"All right, all right, enough arguing." Phoebe interjected, but she was smiling. "Why don't we all just simply enjoy each other's company regardless of the... few moments that are chosen to do something else?"

"Ah, you and good ol' logic, babe. Go hand in hand." Gerald chuckled, reaching for her hand to hold.

"I think I have an idea what we can do, does anyone have the game scribble?" Helga turn to look at her beloved, he shook his head.

"I do have twister"

"OUCH! I said right leg on red—RED!" Gerald's leg advance to the right, his body already aching but he bare the pain to play the game. "I don't think this is good for my body at the moment" he whine.

"Shut up Gerald, why are you complaining? I don't see how you can complain when you have your feet by my face—ew!"

"Quit whining, Pataki." Gerald muttered, trying to keep himself steady. It was always impossible to tell yourself that when you were some ways away from falling over. "Spin, babe!"

Phoebe did. "Right hand yellow!"

"Won't be Pataki much longer!" Helga reminded him, before her right hand was beelining for a yellow circle. "Mine!"

"Sorry, love." Arnold said taking her spot, smiling.

"Arnold!"

"Yes?"

She stuck her tongue out and pouted as she forcibly tried to move her hand to another yellow circle. "No fair. I hate you."

"I love you too." With his half lid eyes, sultry smile, piercing green eyes, the young woman melt right then.

However gravely that had been Helga's ultimate mistake, falling onto the mat and bringing everyone down with her.

"Ow." Gerald groaned. "Dang it woman, why'd you have to get all lost like that?"

"Well _excuse me_." Helga muttered. "Football Head, you're crushing me."

Getting off of her and offering his hand, Gerald did the same to Phoebe who had been crushed worst then everyone else. "You okay babe?" Concern shining through Gerald's eyes. Phoebe nods her head and gave him a smile, he felt his heart pump rapidly then heard someone clearing their throat.

"What Pataki? Can't we have a moment?"

"Hey, you say we can't. So why should you?"

Gerald rolled his eyes playfully. "You goin' to play that card again?"

"Now now, you two..." Phoebe giggled. "Let's get up, shall we?"

"Oh my, Gerald it's getting late would you mind walking me home?" Phoebe ask looking at her boyfriend, batting her eyes at him. Gerald smile goofily at her.

"Whipped." he heard behind him.

"Hey man, that ain't fair!" Gerald grimaced and blushed. "You're way more whipped, anyway."

Arnold chuckled, and Helga laughed some more.

"Uh-huh. Face it, Geraldo, you know I'm right. You're whipped."

"So is Arnold, he's been whipped since you both met."

Arnold tilt his head to the side raising his eyebrow "How so?"

"Man, you were hooked the minute you first met her." Gerald said, recalling the times Arnold had told him about when he first met Helga. "Then when the four of us were at the arcade, come on, you were followin' that girl like a lost puppy! You're whipped, BIG TIME."

Arnold blushed, and Helga giggled a little, nuzzling her fiance's cheek sweetly.

"Can't help it, he's easy to whip." Helga winked.

"Am not." Arnold protested, but he was smiling.

"Yep. Whipped." Gerald laughed, helping Phoebe to her feet once he had managed to get up too. "You guys are crazy."

"And you're not, Tall-Hair Boy? Pheebs?"

"Only in the inside" Gerald said walking out with Phoebe both waving.

"That doesn't make sense!" Helga called out to them, suddenly she felt Arnold wrap his arms around her. He nudge her hair away placing soft butterflies kisses on her smooth skin, his callous hand lift her chin up, both lean in for a kiss. _Oh, who cares..._ Immediately her arms came around his neck as her lips met his, bringing herself closer to him.

Arnold meanwhile kissed her tenderly but passionately, his hands lowering down to her waist, and taking in her sweet scent of vanilla, mixed with the sweet yet tangy fruity shampoo gracing her hair.

His hands advance up her body, he felt delightful happiness when he heard her giggle, he assume she was ticklish there however he felt her slap his hand lightly. _I'll make sure to remember that for next time. _Breaking away from her lips, he felt like being a bit more romantic at the moment, his kisses travel down the soft flesh down her neck to her left shoulder. Her golden blonde hair tickled his nose and brought he scent of Fruit shampoo.

Helga giggled a little in response, soft noises of pleasure melting them away as her hands came to his shoulders to steady herself. "Arnold..." She murmured softly, her eyes closing partway.

A warm chuckle escaped Arnold as he moved her shirt aside a bit to kiss more along her shoulder, and then move back to her neck, turning his attention to the right side of her neck and shoulder. _So cute_. He thought, loving her sweet responses. He kiss his way down her arm lifting it up, the response he got shocked him as he sucked on the inner side of her elbow. She threw her head back and moan. _I guess I found one of her spots._

"Arnold...?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing? I mean...really? _There_?"

Shrugging, he kissed the spot and applied pressure as he continued to suck on it some more to gauge her reactions. Sure enough, she moaned in response and found herself gasping a little. Yep, it was a sensitive area to keep in mind. "Just exploring."

"I kinda figured, since you're being all romantic."

"Is something wrong with being..._romantic?_" Kissing the spot again, her knees buckle, Arnold bend down picking her up bridal style and walking towards his bed. _Now that Gerald and Phoebe is gone, I think it's time to have some fun with my future wife. _

"Please, you were corny as all heck when you were _nine_, what makes me think that's going to change?" Helga snickered. "I think being apart so long has taken its toll on you, Football Head. You might need to lie down. And I'll go with you."

Chuckling, Arnold crawl on top of her exciting the girl he now had trapped. Lowering himself down and plant a kiss on her lips, his other hand cradling the side of her face. Her lips were warm, tasting a bit like raspberry lemonade, probably from the lip gloss she wore. Sweet, but with a zing. A pleasured shudder coursed through him as her fingers entangled themselves into his hair, uttering soft moans in response to his kisses.

They parted, and for a moment looked at one another as their eyes opened, green meeting blue. Arnold smiled at her, bringing his pointer finger down to trace her lips, unable to tear his eyes away from the young woman beneath him, especially the enchanting pull of her azure eyes, seeming to hold the calmness and fury of the ocean. Simply put, she was beautiful.

"It's funny. I remember you so much from when we were nine, and yet when I look at you now, you've changed." Arnold murmured.

Giggling, Helga took his free hand, kissing his fingertips, before lowering it to rest on her breast, making him blush. "Same here, hair boy. And as you can tell, I'm not a little girl anymore."

Without noticing his own actions, green eyes lower down to her chest back to her eyes. "I noticed."

"Good." Helga smirked. "Well, what will you do about it?"

His eyes lower as well as his voice. "There are things I'd love to do Helga but I do want be a gentleman and wait until we both are married" his tone sent shivers down her body, goosebumps raising from her skin.

"Curses...foiled again." Helga mock groaned, and nibbled his ear. "Your eyes, tone and body say otherwise, though."

Blushing that she notice his body reaction cause by their closeness. "Well I am a guy and you are the most beautiful girl I've met. It's—it's natural to have um—urges."

"But you're too much of a goody goody." She pouted.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I don't want to be romantic to my future wife," He then lay kisses along her neck, effectively silencing her complaints. "We have a lot of time to make up for, even with all the planning we need to do."

"You'll be unable to move when I'm done with you on our wedding night..."

Blinking in surprise by her bold words, suddenly Arnold smile. "Is that a promise?"

"Of course" wrapping her arms around his neck bringing him closer. She groan feeling his body's reaction against her stomach.

"I'm going to make sure your covered in kisses all over your body" his eyes held a promise.

"Good. Now, speaking of kissing..." Without another word she leaned up and kissed him yet again, bringing him down against her a lot closer.


	14. True love

**Arranged Marriage**

It had been a few months; both couples were keeping things on the down low, Helga has select a beautiful plan dress although Arnold and her fought over money. It wasn't that Helga was spending too much, it was the fact that she was spending too little.

"Come one Helga, I really want you to have the best dress and you know I have the money for it"

"No way bucko, I'm not like those girls who likes to spend so much money on trivial stuff like a wedding dress, I mean when am I ever going to wear a wedding dress again? It will be just this one time Arnoldo"

"I know Helga but again you don't have to spend so little on this wedding, I want it to be your dream wedding"

Although she felt touched by his words Helga had grown into a mature seventeen year old, she knew that even thought he had money, didn't mean he had to go out of his way to get her every single thing she wanted. After all, she just wanted a simple and low key little event shared with his family and their friends, nothing big.

"I know, Arnold. I don't doubt that you'd want that for me." She said softly, looking away for a moment. "I just want a simple but pretty, inexpensive dress."

With a kind smile he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I understand. And you're not acting like some bridezilla making everyone work their heads off to get what you want. But don't be afraid to tell me what you do want, okay? You really don't ask for much."

Helga blushed a bit. "...Fine. But can I keep looking?"

He offer a smile. "Of course" _Although I really don't want to stay here and keep shopping. _A man's ultimate death: shopping.

Although Helga adored the dress she had just found, she was still adamant about finding herself a nice one that wasn't too expensive or too much of a good thing. She had an idea of what she was looking for, but wondered if she would find it.

It was her first time shopping in the bridal store in the Hillwood mall for her own dress, and it was almost overwhelming, she wanted to see everything. But of course, she wanted to be quick about it. Find a dress, pick it out, pay for it, and get out. After all, they still had to settle the matter of flowers and meet with Phoebe to make some more preparations to the details. It sure was hectic planning even a small, simple little wedding event. Especially since a lot of the things they were planning tended to fall short and make them wait longer and/or change their plans.

Rhonda had insisted on getting her personal designer to make a bridal gown, but Helga had refused, given that she stuck to her statement of never wearing it again. But of course she knew Rhonda wouldn't back down, so she offered that her personal designer could make dresses for the bridesmaids and for the Maid of Honour, since after all, they were more suited to be dresses they could wear again. Rhonda immediately relented and had been going crazy with some plans and patterns, which she was going to be presenting to Helga the next day so that they could be made in time for the following week.

Now Helga browsed the various bridal gowns, overwhelmed in good and bad ways at how amazingly done they were or how gaudy (to her, anyway) they were. But nothing was tickling her fancy just-

Helga saw it.

A beautiful dress was hanging on its own all by itself, perfectly exposed with no other dresses on either side of it. It was sleeveless, with a golden curvy pattern in silk along the bust, and a long skirt that was thin to add shape to the body, but flowed just enough to swish upon a twirl and long enough to hide her feet but not enough to trip over. It was perfect for her height, and likely to be in her size. As well as that, it was cheap, very cheap, since now she noticed the liquidation tag attached to the hanger.

Arnold sat on the chair almost dozing to sleep, he check the time a few times and nodded off on the chair. Helga chuckled, getting an idea. She took the dress off the rack and admired it for a moment, feeling the fabric along the bust and the skirt, and beaming. She had found her dress, and hoped it would fit. With it in hand, she went to a dressing room, and shut the door.

"Okay, here goes everything."

XXX

Pretty much dozed at this point, it was a wonder Arnold didn't jump up in a perk when he heard his name being whispered to him, successfully waking him up. Instead he yawned a bit, and sat up quickly, blinking his eyes. He had just fallen asleep! He felt terrible, and wanted to apologize to Helga for doing that.

But before he could even formulate a thought, he was met with a surprising and beautiful sight that made his jaw drop to the floor.

Helga was standing a few feet away from where he sat, now wearing the dress she had selected to try on. She decided to surprise him, to see what he'd think.

"Wow Helga, that looks perfect on you" He couldn't help but admire the dress. Standing up and smiling as she lean forward giving him a peck on the lips. "Do you like this dress?"

"Of course"

"Really? Because I'm only going to wear it for a few hours before it ends up on the floor" she whisper to his ear.

Arnold shuddered at her words, and brought his arms around her in a hug, kissing her cheek, and smiling at her giggle. "I'll keep that in mind. ...But really though, you look beautiful, Helga. It's perfect."

"Then I guess I found my dress." Helga beamed. "I'll go change, we'll buy it and get out of here."

"I can't believe you both decided to get married in a week" Gerald shook his head.

"The sooner the better, I know Mr. Pataki is still looking for her so if we get married before he finds her-"

"Yeah I know man, wow—your going to get married. I always knew you would be not at this age man" Gerald said shaking his head. They were both eating cheese burgers waiting on the girls to show up.

"Hey, I didn't think I'd get caught in an _arranged marriage_." Arnold finished his latest bite of his burger. "But it sure was a blessing in disguise. Seriously though, I can't believe it either. So _soon_, no less."

"Seems like yesterday you were just a kid playin' baseball with his buddies." Gerald said, with a mock sniffle. "My man Arnold is growin' up..."

Chuckles Arnold couldn't help to remember the days without Helga and compare them to the days when they were both learning about each other. Flying a kite in the park, fishing together and getting lost, laying on the roof and watching the stars, baking cookies with Helga and his mo-

As soon as that memory enter his mind he felt warm tears fall down his cheeks.

"Arnold?" Gerald ask in alarm.

Trying to wipe his tears "Sor-sorry Gerald, I guess I was thinking about—about my parents."

"...Oh." Gerald realized, and nodded slowly. "Still nothin' yet?"

Arnold solemnly shook his head and took a napkin to wipe his eyes and cheeks. "No, nothing. I'm starting to wonder if we should even bother to still look for them."

"Don't say that, man." Gerald said seriously, looking his best friend in the eye. "I know it may seem hopeless, but that doesn't mean you gotta give up. You still don't know what happened to them, no one does. There's still a chance they're alive down there. If they are, they'll find 'em."

"Your right, I shouldn't give up on that but I wish they got to see our wedding" he sigh now playing with his napkin.

"I know man, it's a real shame. I know they would've wanted to see it too." The dark-skinned boy agreed. "But they'll be there in spirit, right?"

"I...I guess so."

"Hey Football head" both turn to see the girls walking towards them, Helga frown. "You guys couldn't even wait for us could you" staring at the half eaten food.

"Well excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me, Pataki. We happen to be growing boys, not dainty little girls."

"Whatever." Helga then noticed Arnold's bloodshot eyes as he hastily looked away. Immediately, her frown melted into a look of concern. "...You okay, Arnold?"

He sigh not wanting to lie to her. "I was thinking—about our wedding—I guess I just wish my parents were able to see it, you know."

"Oh..." Phoebe murmured, sitting beside Gerald, looking saddened. "I'm so sorry, Arnold."

Helga sat next to her love, and gave him a little hug. She understood what he meant, she wanted so much Miles and Stella to be there, also. Those two wonderful people who had been like second parents to her, who had welcomed her into their home and treated her like family from the beginning. It was heartbreaking to know that they were still lost or possibly dead in the dense, dangerous jungles of San Lorenzo, and missing out on their only son's marriage. That kind of thing had to be outlawed. Why did bad things have to happen to good people?

She kissed his cheek, rubbing his shoulder. "I wish they could be here too, Arnold. I always dreamed of your dad walking me down the aisle."

A little smile crossed Arnold's face. "Yeah, me too. Dad said the same thing also, that he wanted to walk you down the aisle."

Both pausing as they let the grief out, still holding onto each other. "We shouldn't lose hope or let this down" Arnold said cupping her check, his thumb stroking her soft skin.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean there is still hope, anyway." Helga managed, fighting back tears.

"Well...maybe they won't be there in person, but they'll be there in spirit." Phoebe offered.

Gerald nodded, swinging his fist in emphasis. "Yeah! I'll bet you in spirit they'll be right there with all of us there, too! All smilin' and proud, with your mother crying in joy and your dad sayin' 'That's my boy!'!"

The soon-to-be-married couple both smiled and chuckled a bit at that.

"Arnold, did you decide on having bachelor party?" Phoebe blush along with Arnold, no one discussed if Helga or Arnold knew what they wanted to do before the wedding.

"Yeah, man! What about that? Strip club? Wanna have the ladies over-"

Arnold quickly shook his head. "No no, Gerald. I don't want female strip dancers there."

"Awww! Why not, man? We gotta have some ladies there! It's tradition!" Gerald complained.

"She's going to kill me if we do that." Arnold shrugged, indicating to a nodding Helga. "And I think we can have just as much fun with my last night as a free man _without_ female entertainment."

"Heh, good point, man. And the rest of us would be guilty by association, that ain't gonna work." Gerald conceded.

"WE will have some male dancers at my bachelorette party." Helga quipped, snickering. She didn't mean that, of course. She just wanted to egg them on.

"WHAT?" He exclaimed now backing away from her in appall. "What do you mean you're going to have male dancers!" feeling a bit cheated out, biting his lip as he stare back at the woman who he now felt he didn't know well.

Phoebe for a moment looked shocked, but immediately caught on and giggled behind her hand.

"Ambiance, of course. When else can I get my groove on with hot half naked male dancers, hmm?"

"Hey, whoa!" Gerald cut in. "NO way! We guys can't have our ladies, but you ladies get your guys? Uh-uh! Doesn't work like that, Pataki!"

Rolling her eyes, Helga stuck her tongue out. "I was joking. Of course I'm not having any sort of dancers there! It's just going to be me, the girls, lots of items, and the TV. Rhonda wants to throw the party at her place, anyway."

"...Oh." Arnold murmured, now looking away in embarrassment. Lowering his eyes and voice "better not sneak any guys in the party"

"And if I do what are YOU going to do about it?" Helga raised a separate brow, smirking playfully.

"Oh, I don't know. I'll sneak in dressed as a monster, and scare them away."

"Oh please Arnold, I've seen scarier things then that"

Raising his eyebrow "like what?"

Helga shivers in horror "my parents doing it"

"That really is scary Pataki" Gerald joked earning him a punch to the arm.  
"Ow!"

"That's what you get tall hair boy" rolling her eyes with a smirk. Arnold shook his head "Promise me your not going to have any male dancers"

Helga gave a smirk, leaning back against the booth. "I promise no male dancers, just female dancers. Happy now?"

Arnold made a face while Gerald and Phoebe laughed at their friend's expense. "You guys are terrible."

"But you love us for it!" Gerald grinned. "C'mon man, where would you be without us?"

"Home building my new stereo system" folding his arms and blushing trying to look mad at them.

Helga couldn't help but feel giddy at his expression. _Aww he's pouting!_

"And then singing, I don't wanna be by myself...lalala..." Gerald crooned, laughing.

Arnold couldn't help but grin. "You suck….but the song is called "All by myself" sticking his tongue out at Gerald.

"Screw you, man!" Gerald made a mocking pouty face too.

"Nope! That's MY job." Helga snuggled up against Arnold, running one finger down his chest.

"HELGA!" Blushing like mad, Gerald chuckle also blushing at the topic they were currently talking about.

_When we get married…we will be together as husband and wife…woman and man…as one. _The thought of being with Helga in _that way…_he drifted off in his thoughts.

"Oh my, it would seem Arnold has drifted off into daydreaming." Phoebe giggled.

"Hey man! Wake up! Helloooooo?" Gerald waved his hand in front of his face. "Snap out of it!"

"Huh? What?" looking around the group feeling quite sheepish.

"You better not be daydreamin' about what I think you are! So come on man, we got a lot to do, so quit your dreamin'."

Arnold chuckled and nodded. "Okay, Gerald. Back to business."

"So what are you going to do the night before we get hitched?" Helga wanted to know.

"Maybe just hang with the guys, nothing too crazy"

Helga out her hand on his shoulder "what about the honeymoon? Where would we go?"

"...That's a good question." Arnold scratched his head. "I've thought of things here and there. Did you think of anything, Helga?"

"Eh, Paris was my first choice." Helga giggled. "But we're gonna have to keep it low profile for now. Obvious reasons. Sooooo...I think I might know a place. We'll go upstate, to Mountain Springs Resort. Awesome honeymoon and tourist town. Whaddya say? It ain't Paris, but it'll do. We're seventeen, anyway."

"I think that's a great idea Helga" he wrap one arm around her, Arnold lean forward and kissed her temple.

"Okay, that's another thing on the Agenda down. Anything else?"

"Flowers?" Phoebe piped up. "I should mention that we haven't been able to discuss the flower situation, Helga."

"Oh Pheebs, what would I do without your smarts and logic?"

"Flowerless?" Phoebe grinned.

Helga giggled. "Funny, Phoebe. Okay, okay, serious now. Let's talk flowers. Is Ms. Vitello still around?"

"She is, but she retired and gave the shop to her son William and her daughter Jenny, so they run it now."

"You know I'm not good with flower picking so what do you think we should get for this?"

"Red and white roses, there ya go!" Gerald intervened. "That'll get the job done."

"Real funny, Geraldo. It's not that simple. But don't worry, we won't be SWIMMING in flowers, either." Helga poked his arm. "Let's be serious here, have a little variety"

"Maybe after we eat we can go to the flower shop" Arnold notice the look in Gerald's face and he shook his head "no" however it stopped as Phoebe and Helga turn to look and him. The teen grin at the girls pretending he was fine by Arnold's suggestion.

"That would certainly work!" Phoebe said. "It would give us some ideas as to what flowers we could use."

"Let's not buy out the entire store now, we'll use enough for what we need." Helga waved her hands in a slow-mo manner.

"Then it's settled" Arnold agreed talking a drink from his soda until he felt something hard hit him on the leg.

"OW!"

XXX

Later on, they were at the Vitello Flower shop, to look for some good potential flowers. Even Gerald went along inside with them despite that he wanted no part of it. Phoebe insisted, since having a male perspective on some things, even flowers, could help in making a decision. He couldn't say no to her, anyway, so he still went along. Ms. Vitello's daughter Jenny was running the store that day, and she was a very warm and welcoming woman in her late twenties who gladly helped them out where they needed it.

At the moment, Gerald and Phoebe were at the register, talking to Jenny about what kind of flowers they should look into using. Especially for a lovely yet unique bridal bouquet.

Arnold stood there looking at each rows of flowers silently studying them along with his bride to be. "Which ones do you want to pick out Helga?"

"Hmm I really don't know, I mean I'm not the best at flowers or anything"

Arnold pulled her close to him, they both lean in, their lips touched in a petal like softness. Parting Arnold stared into her eyes. "You know…" he started with a low voice speaking low for her to hear him only. "The birds of Paradise is given by woman to a man to symbolize faithfulness"

"Are you saying you would like me to give you one?" she joked smiling at him, her stomach drop at his serious look.

"No, I don't need a flower to symbolize faithfulness because I know I would never cheat on you"

"You better not bucko" chuckling Arnold pulled her with him, walking towards another row of flowers. He picked up a yellow flower speaking low to Helga "Daffodil means; The sun is bright when I am with you it also means Unrequited love."

"Hmm. Nice, and it's yellow like our hair." Helga giggled. "But then again Arnold, it just won't work"

"I know, our love isn't Unrequited love" Arnold smirk and lift her up in the air. Spinning around then bringing her down to his waiting lips.

Eagerly Helga kissed back, then pulled away, snickering. "I sure hope not. Otherwise we wouldn't be here."How about Forget-Me-Nots?"

"Let me guess…it means never to be forgotten?"

"It also means true love."

"I spotted an Iris. Know what that means?"

"Inspiration."

Tilting her head to the side "How do you know so much about flowers?" Arnold just grin and shrugged "I use to work here" blushing.

"Oh this is just Precious…My soon to be husband has worked in a flower shop" grinning at his darken blush.

Arnold roll his eyes "I wanted to help when she needed an extra hand here. Besides, arranging flowers became a bit of a hobby of mine, and it's actually pretty relaxing. Flowers aren't just 'girl' things, you know."

Helga snickered. "Well, you're definitely more insightful than before. Got any other flower knowledge stuff up your sleeve?"

"How about…" putting up a pot, green leaves, a large pink puffy flower proudly display it's beauty. "How about a Camellia? It means Perfection and Gratitude" Putting the pot down and pulling Helga closer to his body, tilting his head to the side, Helga stopped breathing at his heated look, his eyes lower half way. She shiver at the sound of his voice "It suits you" his lips brush against hers as he spoke "Perfect and I'm thankful for having you."

"...Oh Arnold..." Helga could've sworn she would cry at any moment. It was almost silly to do so, but she fought back tears and smiled brightly, feeling more loved than she could imagine. "You're more perfect, and I'm even more thankful for having you. Without you, my life would be hell"

Arnold gentlely rubbing the back oh her waist. "That's how I feel when I think about never meeting you"

Helga gave an non lady like snort. "You'd be all over Lila if we never met"

"I know but would she be as happy as she is right now with Arnie? Would I be happy with Lila?" Helga rolls her eyes "who knows" the corners of his lips turn into a smile. "I know that I wouldn't feel as happy as I am right now, right here…with you"

Helga closed her eyes feeling his hot breath against her lips, slightly parting her own lips. Arnold chuckled and teased her for a moment, until she leaned up to steal his lips in a kiss. He happily kissed her back, obliging to her request for a kiss, until Gerald cleared his throat from behind them.

"You guys mind laying off the PDA for five minutes?" Gerald said, his hand on his hip.

Helga stuck her tongue out at him. "You'd be all over Phoebe if you were separated from her for nearly a decade tall hair b-AHH!" She squealed in shock, blushing as she felt Arnold's lips on her neck gently sucking and giving soft kisses on her smooth skin. Despite everything, she melted into his ministrations and found it hard to resist or protest.

"Aw man! Don't do that!" Gerald held his hands up to block the view.

Phoebe giggled as she came up beside him. "Oh, let them have their fun." Arnold pulled away laughing as Helga gave him a small punch to his chest. He couldn't help feeling joy upon seeing her blushing face, her eyebrow raised up slightly and the small smile that looked like she was lost in between being highly embarrassed and scowling to giddy and playful.

"Helga, do you find the flowers you wanted at the wedding?" Phoebe stepped up showing a Iris flower. "Iris is a genus of 260, species of flowering plants with showy flowers. It takes its name from the Greek word for a rainbow, referring to the wide variety of flower colors found among the many species. Irises come many colors: blue and purple, white and yellow, pink and orange, brown and red, and even black. A yellow Iris means passion while a red one means flame. All of them also means love and hope."

A grin came to Helga's face as she listened to Phoebe's analogy of the flower, and nodded. "Well, yeah! That'll work perfectly."

"So Helga, which flowers do you want for our wedding" Arnold waited for her answer, in all honestly he didn't mind which one she picked as long as they were married.

Phoebe produced an order form for her, and Helga took it, thinking for a moment. "Roses, Irises..." She continued filling out the form, mumbling to herself as she did so.

After turning towards her friends and giving Phoebe the list, both Phoebe and Gerald decided to go outside and wait until they were done ordering. Jenny had stepped to the backroom, While waiting Arnold began to nibbling on the back of her neck, his chest pressed against her back. Blushing and swatting him on the arm. "Would you stop, you act like a starving man on a desert island!"

Chuckling softly his breath on the back of her neck. His arms moving around her waist. "I am"

"We just ate"

his soft lips teasing her skin in light kisses. "I'm starving for you."

"Arnold!" Helga giggled, trying to get away, despite that it was near-impossible to do so. She could never refuse her beloved, and she wanted nothing more than to melt into his ministrations, but knew that being in public wasn't the best environment for it. "Quit it..."

"Nope." He teased, still nibbling and kissing her neck. "mmm" he moan enjoying the "torture" he was inflecting on her. As soon as he open his eyes he notice Jenny walking towards the front, he pulled away quickly before she raise her head. Helga felt her knees buckle when he moved away. _That smooth criminal! _

"All right, the order has been put through." Jenny said smiling. "Well tell your mother we said hello and here is a invitation to our wedding, we're not really going to have a lot of people there but we'd be honor to have you both there" Jenny's smile widen "Sure then, my mother has been wondering what you've been up to lately but I'm sure she'll love to come and see your wedding" looking at Helga then at Arnold.

Phoebe rejoined them. "Shall we go?"

"Lead the way, Pheebs." Helga dramatically gestured to the door, smirking playfully. "Your man awaits. We'll be right behind you."

Arnold paid for the flowers and gave a wave to Jenny.

The woman sighs "Boy she's one lucky girl to be married to him" giggling Jenny went back to work.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NEWS FROM BROKENNINTENDO**

Due to some issues, this will be the very last chapter we post for this story, I am deeply sorry to inform you all and "tease" you guys but after so many issues, BrokenRose24 and Nintendogal55 are parting our ways.

**What does this mean?**

This means that we will be unable to finish this story UNLESS we both settle our differances and make amends and begin anew.

**What will happen to the rest of your stories?**

Road Trip will be posted and completed (this is a promise) Our Beta is working on the chapters as we speak.

The Jungle Boy will be posted and completed also, it has a Beta (SuprSingr) to work on the kinks but if things goes wrong, I will still update it without being Beta'd.

**What about THIS story?**

Until furter notice, this story will have to end here.

Why?

We have been writing many stories together and we were writing this story but sadly we never got around to finishing this one because of lack of interest (we were distracted a lot by other projects) because of this, we had stopped here and never started again. We had plan to finish this but as the months passed...so did the interest.

**WHY THE #$%# Did you post this? was this to TEASE US?**

Actually No, I wanted to give you the very last chapter and give you the low-down of everything happening with the rest of the stories as well as this one. MAYBE we will come back and keep writing this, it all depends on my partner at the moment. However because of the lack of interest ...I can only say...time will tell if things will ever get better.

-Bows down- We are truly sorry we failed on this story but again...maybe we WILL finish it but as of right now...we aren't together on things so it shall be ended here!

**Thank you!**

Thank you each and everyone of you beautiful reviewers! Seriously without you guys we wouldn't have been writing at all and just because "mommy and mommy" are not on the same wavelength at the moment, it doesn't mean we don't love you!

We hope to see you soon!


	15. Wedding Bells

**Arranged Marriage**

**Chapter 15**

**Wedding Bells**

**Hey everyone, NintendoGal55 here. As you might know by now, we have settled the tough roadblock we have faced. So, Broken Nintendo is BACK IN ACTION! :D**

The big day had finally arrived. The small, simple, modest, but definitely beautiful wedding was to finally take place. With the happy couple surrounded by family and friends, joining them to celebrate this wonderful day. It had been hectic with all the plans and details, even for a small wedding, but it still turned out great thus far.

The bridesmaids had gorgeous gowns that Rhonda had designed and had specially made by her designer. They were burgundy, with a white sash tied in a bow around the waist, ruffled sleeves, and a cowl neckline. Helga had to admit, she was almost envious because the dresses were lovely and almost made her wish she could wear one.

Phoebe's Maid of Honour gown was beautiful, too. It was a lovely shade of light blue, reaching the length of her calves. White flowers adorned the waistline and hem of the skirt, which although thin and hugged her petite figure to accentuate her shape, still flowed openly. It was strapless, and along with that she also had a small wreath of blue and white roses on her head, and matching sandals.

Flowers adorned the venue, which made it all the more beautiful and added to the symbolism of their love. That was why Helga (with Arnold's help) chose the flowers carefully, making it that they were more than just for looking beautiful, but to represent their inner feelings. There weren't a huge overload, but enough to decorate the place and make it smell nice.

Before the ceremony was to begin, poor Helga was flustered and nervous as she paced around the small preparation room. Phoebe was with her, trying to comfort and coax her.

"Phoebe, are you should this isn't so kind of dream?" She pinched herself. "Ow!"

Phoebe shook her head sitting on one of the chairs in the room. "Relax Helga,

things will work out and no you're not dreaming if you can feel that pinch."

"Pheebs, I'm just SO nervous, I can't believe it's here. It's much more than just talk. And...it's...Phoebe, I'm marrying Arnold. ARNOLD! The boy I was once arranged to marry!" Helga cried, standing up again. "I love him! And I'm marrying him, even when it seemed we never would after stupid BOB broke us apart! But I'm so damn NERVOUS!"

"Yes you are, Helga." Phoebe smiled. "You'll be all right. Every bride is nervous on their wedding day. It's a huge step and a big day, and perfectly understandable."

"Oh Phoebe." Helga nearly sobbed, hugging her best friend. "What would I do without you?"

"You'd climb out the window trying to escape but then stop and try to figure out if you should stay or not."

"...Maybe I would, yeah." Helga blushed. "But I think my heart would win out."

"It would. Even if it took some time and convincing." Phoebe fixed Helga's veil a bit. "Oh Helga, you look so beautiful...absolutely stunning."

Helga took one last look at herself in the mirror, finding herself blushing a bit. She did find it hard to believe SHE was that lovely woman, no, bride in the mirror. With some makeup on, subtle but noticeable, and her wreath of pink and white flowers in her hair to hold up the veil. She really was beautiful for a change. Her long golden hair was down, in soft waves, flowing down her back and framing her face. She looked pretty good.

There was a soft knock on the door, both girls turned and said, "Come in."

Gerald poked his head out making sure it really was safe to come in. He stepped into the room taking note at how Phoebe looked then at Helga. "So are you girls ready for a wedding?"

"No." Helga murmured, nervous.

"Yes she is." Phoebe giggled. "Where's Phil?"

Helga had asked Phil to be in Miles' place since Helga had always wanted Miles to be the one to give her away to Arnold back when they were kids, Phil was happy to do it.

"Fixin' his tie." Gerald chuckled. He move over to Helga opening a box "Arnold wanted me to give you this to wear, it was his mother's favourite necklace."

Helga stared in shock at the box as she gingerly took it, her fingers trembling. Arnold wanted her to wear something that precious. On their wedding day. Something belonging to his mother, dear wonderful Stella...the woman who was such a mother to her, who loved her and welcomed her into their home from day one. That wonderful mother of the boy, no, young man she loved. Unwittingly, tears came to her eyes as she reminisced about Stella, and the time she spent with her and spoke to her, and when she, Arnold and herself were making cookies in the kitchen.

Phoebe noticed, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's so beautiful, Helga. ...I think his mother would have wanted you to wear the necklace today. She would be so happy and proud of you right now."

"I wish they were here." The young woman murmured, her tone a mix with sadness and grief.

Gerald took hold of the necklace "Turn Around."

Helga turn lifting her hair; Gerald put the necklace on her.

"It looks lovely on you!" Phoebe said, admiring the jewellery.

The necklace was a gold chain, with charms that held emeralds, sapphires, rubies, and long, thin silver pieces. It all held together with a small clasp, and fit very well around her neck, despite the cooling feeling of the stones against her skin. Helga admired it for a moment in the mirror, as a couple of tears ran down her cheeks. She wanted Miles and Stella here, here to see this wonderful event. And to see her wearing this necklace, this lovely necklace belonging to Stella.

_Miles, Stella...I miss you guys. We both do. Wherever you are, we hope you're seeing this now._

"Let's give Helga a moment." Phoebe said to her boyfriend, turning back to her friend. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah...fine." Helga took a breath. "I'll be right out, okay?"

Phoebe and Gerald nodded, before they exited the room to give her some privacy. Once they were gone, Helga allowed a few tears to fall, and then wiped them off as she admired the necklace once more. It wouldn't be easy to face this wonderful day without them there, something she and Arnold wanted so much, but, they would go through with it with brave, smiling faces.

Looking into the reflection in the mirror, Helga sigh "I'm ready."

XXX

Arnold paced around the room, he felt his stomach bubbling, his palms sweaty. He had a talk with his grandfather who had given him some advice.

_Honestly how does not eating raspberries solves my nervousness? _

There was a knock at the door, and Gerald poked his head in as he opened the door. "Hey, man. You all right? Pre-wedding jitters?"

"You have no idea." Arnold said nervously. "I-I'm excited, I'm happy, I'm so glad we can be together, but...I'm so _nervous_."

"Relax man, she's more nervous then you are."

"She-she is?" Arnold's eyes widened.

"Of course, man. I gave her your mom's necklace, like you told me. ...She loved it, man. She even cried a bit."

"Yeah..." his voice lower, looking down at the ground, Gerald saw best friend's eyes water. "Mom really loved Helga and so did dad. They use to joke a lot about my wedding day with Helga just to see me blush..."

Gerald gave a short chuckle. "Yeah, no kidding, huh?"

A small nod came from Arnold. "Yeah. It's really sad, Gerald. Helga loved them too...she wanted them here so much."

"I know, but believe me man, you're doing the right thing by marrying her, don't get me wrong...we both fight like cats and dogs but she's been like a sister to me and honestly...just the way you both give those googly eyes, it just says it all you know?"

"I do not give her googly eyes!" Arnold protested, blushing while glaring at his best friend.

Gerald grin slapping him on the back "Yeah, you really do."

XXX

Arnold stood in front of his family: Gertie who was dressed all in black which had raised Arnold's eyebrow. Oskar gave him a thumbs up while Susie smiled sweetly at him. Ernie had been whispering to his new girlfriend, Arnold felt glad he was able to get the girl to see Ernie for who he really is instead of how short he was. Arnold knew now that it was more important for a person to look beyond looks. To see what's inside of them instead of falling for the most beautiful girl for her looks. Mr. Hyun and his daughter Mai, with her husband, both waved at him with bright smiles, and he smiled back at them too.

Also in the pews were Eugene, Sid, Stinky, Harold and his girlfriend Patty, and Curly, who were all grinning toward him. Harold teasingly made an "in-love" gesture, to which Patty elbowed him, trying not to laugh. Arnold just grinned at them and raised his hand in a mild waving gesture, since he was trying to be as proper as could be.

Gerald stood by, and gave him a thumbs-up as well.

His heart pumped wildly, the music played, it was his moment of truth, and would she show up or leave him at the altar?

The doors of the chapel opened, and all of the guests in the pews rose to their feet as in walked the bridesmaids; Rhonda, followed by Nadine, then Sheena. After the bridesmaids, were Mai's children Jun and Hien, (aged six and five) were the flower girl and ring bearer. They looked nervous, but essentially happy and smiling, and were just so adorable.

Behind them was Phoebe, who smiled at him warmly, before looking to Gerald and blushing ever so slightly, but keeping her composure. Then behind her, was none other than the bride.

Arnold's eyes fell on Helga, the beautiful bride as she entered the chapel on the arm of his grandfather. He was absolutely mesmerized at how beautiful she was, even with her face being obscured a bit by her veil. Even through the sheer fabric, he caught sight of her azure eyes, which were drawn to him unflinchingly.

Their eyes never left each other ever since. The priest had began speaking, but both were lost in each other's eyes, all until Arnold felt a nudge on his side.

"Huh?" he heard the guest chuckling in the background feeling completely embarrassed. How long had they been standing there, and how long had the priest been talking? He felt as if it were only mere seconds!

"You vows, young man." The priest smiled.

Clearing his throat with his hand, he look back up to his bride, her eyes endearing. Taking a long deep breathe he recited the words he had written on paper and memorize...the words from his heart.

"Helga, what can I say about you that I haven't said before? I know I can't give you everything you want in the world but I can give you everything you need right here. I'm not a poet or an artist but I can paint the colors of our hearts beating as one. I can't buy you the most expensive jewellery or take you to Paris...all I have is a promise to provide for you the best I can, to be here when you need me, to support you through everything and to always show you that I love you."

His thumb wiped away the tears that slowly fell down her cheeks. She smiled at him with pure love and adoration that just seemed to intensify since before, if it were possible. Helga then exhaled softly before she too began her own written vow, her eyes never once leaving his yet again.

"Arnold, no words can describe what today means to me. For so long I was sure I would never find love as I have found in you. The days of living so far from you were torture upon my heart, that I never would thought have survived, but not once did my love waver. Arnold, my love...with your endearing personality and willingness to help others and give well to the world, as you stand before me with your endless emerald pools gazing into me, I pledge my faithfulness and love to you. My prince, and my savior, you're all I need. No riches in the would could ever give me what you can. I'll be the best wife I can be to you, and you will forever have my everlasting love."

A few moments of silence fell as the bride and groom took in each other, taking in their sweet vows and feeling more and more unable to control themselves, despite putting up a good fight.

"The rings, please?"

Hien stepped over to them nervously, and that was when for one moment the bride and groom looked away from each other and smiled down at the young boy. He held up the pillow to them with the rings on it. Arnold took one of the rings and patted him on the head, murmuring a soft thank you to him. He then turned to Helga, gently taking her hand.

"With this ring, I Arnold, wed thee, Helga." Arnold said, and gently slid the ring onto her finger.

Helga smiled brightly, tears in her eyes again, before she reached for the other ring on the pillow, and gently patted Hien's cheek, making him blush as she smiled at him.

"With this ring, I Helga, wed thee, Arnold." Helga slid the band onto his finger.

"With the power of the state, you are now husband and wife, I now present Mr. And Mrs...um..." looking at the sheet in his hand. "It seems I can't read the last name."

Everyone laughed, including Arnold and Helga, at this hilarious moment. Moments like these didn't always occur during weddings, and if they did, no one was to laugh. But no one cared about that. Not even the priest, who cracked a smile and uttered a few chuckles as he waited for everyone to settle down.

"Be that as it may, I now pronounce you two husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Chuckling Arnold lean down close to her lips "I love you, Mrs. Shortman"

Helga beamed happily and felt her heart swell and practically explode at the very verbal reminder that she was now indeed his wife. Not just his girlfriend or fiancée now, his _wife_. And just moments away from sharing their first kiss as husband and wife. With that in mind, she brought her arms around him and kissed him passionately, giddy as he immediately responded and held her closer to him. Everyone cheered and stood up in their seats, clapping ecstatically. Neither knew how long their kiss lingered, but of course, they didn't care. When they finally pulled away, the smiles on their faces threatened to crack them in two. It was a huge, wonderful moment for them both.

"I love you, too, Mr. Shortman...Arnold my love..." Helga murmured lovingly.

Arnold grinned at her and pecked her on the lips before he took her hand, slowly leading her down the aisle. Helga eagerly followed alongside him, unable to take in the endless joy and happiness and ecstasy at FINALLY being his wife. The grin never left her face, and she was happier than she'd ever felt in her entire life. Nothing could ruin this.

Upon reaching the doors, Helga turned around and happily tossed the bouquet into the crowd of single women. As expected, it was Phoebe who caught it. Both laughed at the blush that appeared on her cheeks, while Gerald grinned widely and immediately embraced her. Arnold turned back to Helga and swept her off her feet bridal style and walked her to the green Packard. Hanging on the rear bumper was a hand-made sign with _**JUST MARRIED**_ written on it.

Placing her in the passenger seat, and then going around to the driver's side, Arnold started up the car and grinned toward Helga. All of their bags were packed and loaded in the trunk for their Honeymoon tonight. As for now they were driving towards the boarding house to get ready for the reception. They would have had it at the boarding house but Arnold turn down Helga's request only because he felt like it was a bit cramped plus he wanted to do things "the right way" by taking her out to a rented venue for the party.

Arnold carried Helga upstairs with a grin once they arrived back, totally unphazed by her threats.

"You better not drop me and is it really safe to be carrying me up the stairs?" Helga ask holding onto him.

Arnold planted a kiss on her forehead, looking down at her. Blushing, Helga noticed the heated glaze he was giving her, his eyes half lid, a sexy smirk displayed on his handsome features.

"Don't worry, my beautiful young bride..." his voice lowers down. Helga shivered when he spoke again "You're in good hands."

Helga's cheeks grew more red, and felt a shiver course up her spine. The way he spoke, the way he looked at her... It just made her want him even more. Now that they were married, she could seduce him all she wanted and he'd give in, because there would be nothing holding them back.

Unfortunately, now was not the time. They had come to change into formal but still comfortable party clothing for the reception. However she noticed the change in her boyfr-husband. As soon as he put her on the floor, he reached over to unzip her dress. She felt thankful he helped her since unzipping her own dress would really kill her. However she regretted it was him doing it, his lips landed on her bare skin.

_I know we don't have time to go all the way but I just feel like teasing her. _Chuckling inwardly to himself as he began to tease his wife's smooth bare skin, her back now exposed to him. _Besides, it'll be a little warm up for later tonight._

"A-Arnold?" Helga squeaked, stiffening from his actions. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing in particular." Arnold murmured, kissing her neck, and holding her closer to him from behind. His hands pulled her dress down to her knees, his hand sliding across her stomach.

Helga giggled right away but felt a bit embarrassed, she was now half naked, still wearing her white panties and white panty hose. The bra she had been wearing was now on the floor. _When the heck did he learn how to take on off...and without me knowing!_

"Helga..." His voice whispered into her ear, and held her even closer, taking in the sweet scent of lavender and vanilla.

Shuddering, Helga breathed sporadically, her eyes wide and wondering just what he was thinking. Was he really going to-?

He turn her around to face him, Helga automatically covered her now bare breasts, looking up at the soft smile displayed for her. He pulled her closer to him hugging her.

"Are you scared about tonight?"

"Wh-what do you mean tonight?" She was blushing when she finally caught on what he meant.

Arnold spoke quietly "When we um...join together as one. Are you scared? Because we don't have to do it tonight or any night if that's what you wish. I don't want to make you um...become a woman...if you don't want to." He went on, not wanting to actually say the word "Sex"

Helga blinked. He was seriously concerned about _that_? Where had he been when she tried countless times to just screw the rules and seduce him? She had been waiting for this ever since she came back to Hillwood. Of course, it wasn't the only thing she was looking forward to in marrying him, there was way more to marriage than just a freedom ticket to sex.

Then again, she could see why he was concerned, and it made her melt. He was so sweet, and caring, part of why she loved him so much. On top of that, if she WOULD get cold feet and back out of doing that, he would understand.

"Arnold..." She murmured, shaking her head. "I'm fine. I'm not scared, nor am I about to back out of it. I've wanted this...a long time." She felt him bend down, shocked when he lift her up bridal style and laid her on his bed.

His body covered hers, his lips made love to her, he felt her hands still cupping her own breast. He knew he wouldn't take this far but since they had an hour before the party. So, he would spend a few minutes laying with his wife. Pulling away Arnold stared at her, his hand picking up a few locks of her blonde hair curling them with one finger.

"You're so beautiful, Helga." His eyes fell to his mother's necklace that she was still wearing, and smiled more. "...It looks amazing on you. I knew it would go great with everything."

His smile slowly dropped as his focus was now on the necklace, playing with it between his fingers lost in thought. She noticed this, and gently kissed his cheek, wordlessly offering comfort. A smile was offered for her efforts, and before long he was yet again attacking at her neck and jawline, ravishing those places. Giggling at his almost tiger like attitude change, he allowed him to playfully nip her lip with his lips then pulling away, his wicked hands sliding down her body to her stomach.

_OH PLEASE NO..._

But it was too late, she began to laugh uncapping her breast to grab his wrists trying to pry his fingers from her stomach. Helga gasp, eyes widen in shock as she felt his lips on her perk nipple. _The little sneak!...wait...when the hell did he get so crafty? _She barely had time to think it further as a moan escaped her, a wave of pleasure coursing through her as her newly wedded husband's wonderful lips ravished her breast.

Arnold grinned to himself as he continued his ministrations. He was going a little more into it, but he just had to, to tease her more and make her that more anxious for that evening. His other hand cover her other breast, his thumb played with her nipple, pulling his lips slowly from her nipple to switch to the other. His tongue dart out twirling around her left nipple, he moved close to put it in his mouth, sucking on it for a few moments before pulling away slowly. He saw the heated look she was giving him. He sat up and crawled off of her until he was standing up, with a grin, leaning forward to give her a light slap on the behind.

"Come on, we have to get ready" turning around Arnold enter his closet to get his clothes. Oh he knew she was glaring daggers against his back...he could feel it!

"_Arnold..._ If you so much as utter ONE SINGLE syllable about not feeling in the mood for tonight, TOO BAD."

Helga expected a "Whatever you say Helga" instead she got a deep voice that had sent her into wanton.

"You promise?"

Taking the hint, Helga lowered her own voice to a sexy tone "You bet ya sweetheart."

Once the tension was...a bit faded, but still there, Helga descended to her own room in order to change into her evening wear for the reception. Keeping the necklace on, she took her dress off the rest of the way, carefully laying it on her bed for now. She then went to her closet, and took out a gown that Rhonda had given her, made special for her at the last minute for the reception. She'd tried to convince her otherwise, but Rhonda had insisted.

The dress was long and flowing, and it was wink (pink and white), with short sleeves, a pink empire waist, and little pleats along the hem of the skirt.

Meanwhile Arnold dressed casual, still wearing black dress pants, a collared blue shirt with a black dress jacket. He couldn't be too casual since it was still a special day. Checking everything he needed, he then look back down at his wrist, the sliver watch his father gave him before leaving with his mother.

He stood up from the bed and walk towards Helga's room knocking on her door. "Honey, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'll be right out." Helga said from the other side of the door. True to her words, she emerged less than minute later, all dressed and ready. Tied on her head was her pink bow, to accompany her lovely little dress. She wore light pink short heels which matched the pink of her dress's empire waist.

Although now looking like a lady going out for a fancy evening, and no longer in her wedding gown, to Arnold she was still as beautiful as she'd been all day. He couldn't take his eyes off her, and found himself catching his breath.

Extending his arm out to her, raising his chin up trying to give her a charming smile. "My lady, the ball awaits us"

Helga blinked, and giggled a bit. "Sure thing, Football Head." She smiled and walked down the hall, looking over her shoulder to make sure he was following her.

"Boy you really know how to spoil the mood."

"Hey, you're just too adorable to play around with."

Laughing, Arnold gave her a playful smack on the bottom, making her jump and stick her tongue out playfully. The newly wedded lovers held each other's hands as they exited the boarding house, locking the door behind them.

XXX

Glasses handed to each adult; Rhonda was seated by her boyfriend Curly, while Patty was chuckling at something Harold said. Nadine and Peapod Kid were speaking about their own wedding. Phil was busy keeping an eye on Oskar, while Susie spoke with Gertie.

Gerald grabbed everyone's attention as he tapped the microphone a few times. "Testing one, two, three!" clearing his throat, he went on with his toast. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present the bride and groom!"

Everyone began clapping for the two young married couple who walked towards their table. Arnold felt nervous since he had to make a speech in front of his family, he felt a bit calm when Sid, Stinky and Harold all shouted. "Arnold, root root root!"

"To my man Arnold and the lovely lady at his side, Helga!" Gerald declared into the microphone. "Sure they were caught in a crazy arranged marriage all those years ago, were then kept apart nearly a decade, and now they're back together today to finally finish the job! No one would've expected 'em to make it here for sure, but man have they blown us and even each other away! They love each other and that's what really matters, Here's to my man Arnold, a man who keeps his head though he loses his heart. Happy marriages begin when we marry the one we love, and they blossom when we love the one we married!"

Everyone took a drank from their glasses including Helga and Arnold, since they were all underage the teenagers gotten soda while the adults had some wine. However they didn't stop Phil from giving his grandson along with his new granddaughter in law some real wine. He grin seeing the faces the two teenagers made after tasting what they thought was yahoo soda. _Heh heh heh, I'm such a crazy old woot!_

"And to Helga! May she share everything with her husband, including the housework!"

Everyone laughed at that, marking another funny moment to remember during something like a wedding.

"Cheers!" Gerald announce raising his glass up. Everyone took another sip.

It was now Arnold's turn to do some of the toasting, raising his glass he began. "A thing of beauty is a joy forever. Here's to these beautiful bridesmaids!"

Everyone took a sip, Helga added "Don't be going off flirting with the bridesmaids football head!" everyone chuckle at her playful joke.

"I won't." Arnold said chuckling and holding Helga's hand.

Phil stood up making his own toast, Arnold blush hoping he wouldn't give his "advice" to anyone. Tapping the microphone, Phil smiled at the crowd.

"We're all here because my grandson is a stubborn boy but today he has changed...into a stubborn man!" the crowd laughed again. "Always telling me that one day he would marry that girl with the pink bow and the eyebrow...and I'll admit, I thought at first it was puppy love." Phil turn to look at the young couple. "But now I see, that I really was an old fool. I should have listened to my wife Gertie, ol' Pookie, when she told me they were meant to be!" he lowered his voice into the microphone but it was still heard through the room. "And normally she's the crazy one!"

Gertie raise her arm into the air. Laugher filled the room.

"I regret one thing—it's that Stella and my son Miles isn't here to witness this." the room became quite, some bow their head in respect. "I know they loved these two kids and I remember sitting in the kitchen with Pookie, Miles and Stella, all drinking coffee. Young Arnold and Helga were nine at the time and I remember us joking about their wedding day. Stella had told me that she wanted Helga to wear her mother's necklace"

Helga subconsciously touched the necklace around her neck.

"She said that she wanted more than anything to see them together, we joked since they were just kids at the time but Stella had this look in her eyes has if she looked into the future and saw them today—right here-right now. I have a feeling—she did." A tear slid down Phil's cheek. "Miles also wanted give Helga away like she asked him to. He once told me that it must have been faith to bring these two together. It was cruel at first to have your child be forced into a marriage but it was a blessing in disguise. They are not here physically but they are here spiritually watching over these two. Their hearts will always be here, their memories will never fade. So let's raise a toast for Arnold and Helga! To the newly wedded crazies!"

Arnold moved his arm to hold Phil's waist to prevent him from drinking. He moved closer to the microphone "Let's raise a toast to my parents for watching over us today, everyone!"

Raising their glasses up as they all waited for the bride and groom to drink first. There wasn't a dry eye in the entire room. Both the bride and groom finished their drinks and turn to stare at each other while their friends cheered loudly.

Helga leaned over to Arnold with her arms around his neck, azure eyes stared at his dark emerald eyes filled with love, tenderness and passion. "I hate saying this but in some ways I'm glad Bob decided to arrange my marriage to you—because I wouldn't have ever known you."

Helga's eyes closed slowly once she felt his hot breath against her bottom lip causing it to quiver with desire for his own lips.

"Me too, my wife. Me too."

\When two souls collide together through their lips, it cause both to hold onto each other tighter not wanting to let go. Helga moaned into his mouth. Sadly they both knew they must pull away and block that growing passion until later tonight when they were all alone for their first night being husband and wife.

It was around midnight when the reception had finished, which had been quite a fun affair! At the cake cutting, Helga actually stuffed her piece of cake into Arnold's face, taking him by surprise. Unfortunately, as she was laughing her head off, he had taken his piece of cake and smushed it into _her_ face right back! Normally this would have made her mad, but for once, she just shoved her stupid pride aside and focused on being the happy bride that she was.

Then came the dancing. Most especially, their first dance as husband and wife. It felt nerve-wracking on both their parts, not just because it was yet another gentle reminder that they were now husband and wife, but because everyone was watching them dance. Obviously, that was to be expected, but it did still make them realize all those eyes on them...at least, for the first minute, and then they pretty much felt as if they were the only ones there. It had been beautiful. Just like a dream. A beautiful dream.

For the rest of the night, they danced the night away, with their friends and other family members, especially to popular tunes such as the _YMCA_, obviously, and everyone had a blast! There wasn't a face in the venue that wasn't grinning with glee that evening.

Now, they were at the hotel in the Mountain Springs Resort they had planned to go to for their honeymoon. It had been a question of debate as to when they would go, either early the next morning or just when the reception finished. Helga had opted for them to get into the car, grab their bags, and head straight there. Just in case. Everyone promised not to breathe a word about it. They were only seventeen, but they got the room under Phil's name, which helped, and here they were now.

Their first night as husband and wife.

Parking the Packard, his hand run through his hair as he sigh feeling quite embrassed at the moment, inwardly he debated with himself about the way he would proceed to seduce his wife, he had no idea what was to be expected and this was a major turn around for him. Never had he been with a woman physically and yet now here was his chance with his new bride—it was rather nerve wracking to say the least.

"So—we're here." he said nervously not able to look at his wife in the face however if he would have turn to look at her he would notice that she seemed the same way at the moment.

"Yeah—here we are heh heh."

The silence and tension was so thick you can cut it with a knife, shifting in his seat Arnold thought about what his grandfather had told him.

"_**So are you ready for tomorrow?" Phil asked watching Arnold rub his forehead as he tried to get rid of the headache and stress caused my nervousness. He wasn't nervous about getting married to Helga (at least not so much, a little but it was to be expected) He felt more nervous about Bob showing up to the wedding and ruining everything. **_

"_**You mean the wedding? Yeah I'm ready." **_

_**Phil sat on the bed and gave his grandson a slap on his back. "No, I mean your-" He wiggled his eyebrows as he said the next phrase. "Romantic honeymoon."**_

"_**GRANDPA!" **_

_**Phil waved off his now very embarrassed grandson. "You're going to be a man tomorrow Arnold and as your grandfather I have to give you some kind of advice—now—what is a good one?—hm—eureka! I remember now, the first day of your honeymoon must be romantic and slow. You don't want to scare her or anything."**_

"_**Your making it seem like I'm an animal and I really don't feel very comfortable-"**_

"_**Of course not Arnold, I know your very mild manner but sometimes lust can over take any man. **__**Your wedding night is likely to be among your most romantic and intimate sexual experiences. Ah I remember my honeymoon, Gertie and I-"**_

"**Please Grandpa, that's too much information."**

"**I'm not going to tell you THAT part of the honeymoon!" **_**Clearing his throat Phil continued "Your grandmother and I came from poor families but do you think that stopped us?"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**You bet! We decided to have our honeymoon in Mighty Pete" Smiling with warmth shining through his eyes Phil turn towards his grandson whom look to have a heart attack. **_

"_**You and Grandma—in Mighty Pete—the tree house?" **_

"_**Yeah why?" **_

"_**We played in there!" he cried, feeling himself panic. **_

_**Phil raised his eyebrow before he realized what had gotten Arnold so riled up. "You really do have your mind in the gutter. We just spent the night up there being romantic." he chuckled before continuing "but they say it's always the quite ones." **_

"_**S-Sorry, Grandpa." **_

"_**Anyway back to my advice, just keep it simple and tomorrow try to flirt with her. It builds up the excitement when you both are alone and remember—you need to set the stage."**_

"_**The...stage?"**_

"_**You can't just take her to the resort without setting up the mood. Be romantic, flirt and of course—use the Shortmans secret."**_

"_**What's that?" **_

_**Gertie walked in with her fly swatter, with her knees bent down she whisper "The secret is cornering the lioness, circle around her with a fearce expression and then—" carefully Gertie followed a fly in the room, her steps more quiet as she gotten close to the bug. "She least expects it...YOU POUNCE!" With that she leapt in the air and squish the tiny fly with her swatter. **_

"_**Well, goodnight Arnold!" Phile stood up walking with Gertie out the room leaving Arnold still wide eye sitting on his bed. **_

_**Weakly, he called out "Wait...what was the family secret?" **_

Yep. Tonight was going to be quite something to get through. On one hand, he wanted her _so badly_, he had even before they were reunited. When they were eventually reunited, it only escalated. Ever since then, as composed and controlled as he was, there was definitely no denying that he thought about it almost constantly. Now, there was no turning back. He knew she was not going to take no for an answer.

_I know backing out would only make it worse. She's going to be furious, and probably even pay me back by refusing when I AM in the mood. No, I'm not going to back out of this._ Arnold thought to himself as they headed inside, hand-in-hand, carrying their rolling luggage behind them. _I may be nervous and scared, since it's my first time and her first as well, but, I can do this. I know I'm going to wake up tomorrow morning feeling more glad about going through with it than taking the safe way out. And I want tonight to be special. She's waited long enough, and I promised for it all to be special on our wedding night...and the last thing I'm going to do is take it back. I'm a man of my word._

The hotel was built to resemble that of a mountain log cabin, making it quite picturesque and rustic, but very charming and classy.

Inside, they walked up to the reception desk, where a woman in her early twenties stood, jotting something down in the guestbook. She looked up, and looked quite surprised to see two teenagers with luggage and...were those wedding rings? A smile crossed her face as she adjusted her hair tie.

"Hello, and welcome to the Spring Mountain Resort Hotel. My name is Jenna, how can I help you?"

"Hi, we have a reservation under the name Shortman, for the honeymoon suite." Arnold said with a polite smile.

"You got it, toots." Helga winked at her.

"Ooh! So you two _are_ married! Awwww!" The woman, Jenna, cooed and giggled. "Oh yes, yes, I have your reservation right here!" She jotted this down in her book, and then went to the back wall, taking a key off the hook and handing it to them. "Here's your room key, and enjoy your stay."

"Wow, never thought some places still used actual keys!" Helga chortled, snickering.

Jenna winked. "Well, you'd be surprised."

"Thanks a lot, Jenna."

"No problem! You two have a good night!"

Waving to her, Arnold left with Helga although the mood shifted since Helga decided to break the ice and be playful, she ran three steps before yelling behind her.

"Last one in gets to do whatever the winner tells them!"

Arnold was dumbfounded for a second, before he grinned and ran after her. "Bring it on, wifey!"

"You're damn right I will, when I win!"

"I don't think so!"

The two ran up the stairs, jostling their luggage as they did so, laughing and trying not to be TOO loud so as not to disturb the other guests (it was well past 2:00 AM anyway) sleeping in their rooms. Finally, they came to room 302, the honeymoon suite.

Helga raced towards their door, jamming the key in the keyhole and opened it but before she was able to get a foot in the room she felt Arnold's strong arms around her waist, pulling her back. He playfully swung her around and dropped her on the floor trying to race inside, but before he could set a foot in the room he felt her arms grabbing his feet. Tripping on the ground with a "oof" sound from his lips, Helga crawled on top of him trying to get inside of the room but he put his arms around her waist and rolled them around until her back was now laying on the soft red carpet. Laughing Arnold tried to stand up but Helga held him down.

"You're not getting in there that easy." Helga smirked at her husband.

His lips turned into a slow cocky smile. The expression shocked Helga so much that her hold loosen enough for Arnold to go for the kill. She wasn't aware of it until it happened, gasping in total shock as she felt her husband's warm hand enclosed on her right breast giving it a squeeze, his lips lower towards her in a open mouth kiss. Helga's body relaxed melting with passion for the man above her. So much that she didn't notice how quickly that feeling left. Opening her azure eyes, she noticed something else...

Her husband was now inside of the room...

She lost.


End file.
